Pasión
by Bruja
Summary: La pasión es el amor, la venganza, el reproche y el dolor. Todos nos sentimos dominados por este sentimiento de una manera u otra. Y algunas pasiones son frutos de diversión, ¿cómo las afrontan cada uno de ellos?. CAP18.¡ACTUALIZACIÓN!
1. Chapter 1

**Pasión**

**Capítulo 1. **

El trecho que los separaba se estaba haciendo nulo y aunque era ajena ante los pensamientos que tenía sobre su persona, podía estar convencida que eran sentimientos muy fuertes, sabía que ella lo amaba y no era tan ciego como mucho habían pensado, simplemente quería mantener la distancia apropiada, quería alejarle de su persona y evitar cualquier contacto y más sabiendo, el tipo de reacción que le provocaba en su cuerpo cada vez que ella estaba a su lado. Endiabladamente la deseaba como jamás pensó que desearía a una persona, era el sentimiento más fuerte que había experimentado aparte de las batallas, el contacto de su cuerpo con otro que no fuera en pleno combate, marcaba la soledad que habitaba en su interior.

Sus pasos eran cortos y pensativos, tenía que dejar de sentir eso que le quemaba en su interior. Era una relación imposible, ¿y por qué?, él era más mayor que ella y la había criado, curvó sus labios ante estos pensamientos, se suponía que en el amor no había edades y si no, que se lo explicarán a Kenshin Himura. Se levantó las manos hasta la altura de su vista y las vio temblar, tampoco era su padre, era alguien que se hizo cargo de ella durante un tiempo, así que su amor no podría ser fraternal, si no, jamás la desearía y sentiría la fuerza que vibraba dentro suya. Así que sin darse cuenta, él mismo colocaba sus pros y contras ante lo que hervía en su interior.

Tragó saliva y definitivamente tenía que romper eso que le unía con ella. Volvió a colocar sus manos en los costados de su cuerpo y levantó su mirada hacía su frente para quedarse estático ante lo que estaba viendo. Allí estaba ella, la diosa de sus pensamientos y la maldad de sus sentimientos, su vista tan azul e imposible de descifrar, estaba mostrando uno de sus oscuros pensamientos.

El deseo.

Siguió sigiloso en ese estado, viéndola entrenar con furia y tenacidad. Escuchaba sus gemidos de reproche cuando una Kunai no daba de lleno en el centro de la diana, veía sus movimientos ágiles y rápidos, y sobretodo observaba cada músculo de su cuerpo, cada gesto que soltaba su rostro para ver en ellos la voluntad que debía caracterizar a la Okashira de los Onis.

La amaba.

Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo comenzó a responder ante ella y aunque no era consciente de esa reacción, él solo deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca de su lado. Avanzó dos pasos y se detuvo, allí contempló como ella le miró de reojo y deteniéndose, se pasó el dorso de su mano por su frente para quitarse el sudor, se movió hacía él para verle con más claridad y lo que consiguió fue su propia extrañeza.

Allí estaba él imponente Aoshi Shinomori, mirándola fijamente, sin apenas pestañear y con un extraño brillo en su mirada, si no lo conociera podría pensar otra cosa, pero esa actitud la confundió. Alzó una ceja para adivinar o por lo menos, saber que podía estar pasando por su mente, pero como siempre ocurría, jamás llegaba a adivinar sus pensamientos. Avanzó hasta su amado, aunque él desconociera ese adjetivo y carraspeando, le sonrió con dulzura.

Le necesitaba.

Y como había pasado antes, todo su cuerpo se convulsionó ante ese gesto tan característico de ella. Le fascinaba saber que esa sonrisa estaba destinada a él y que cada vez que veía como le sonreía, más ganas tenía de hacerla suya y permanecer unidos hasta el fin de los días. Desvió su mirada a ambos lados, para cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca y Misao le siguió con la mirada, realmente su curiosidad ante este comportamiento le estaba matando.

-¿Aoshi-sama?..-preguntó confundida..-¿ocurre algo?.

Ese tono de voz le obligó a devolverle la mirada y alzando su mano, hizo un movimiento extraño para él pero vital para ella. Le acarició la mejilla mientras seguía firme con su mirada. El corazón de la comadreja estaba latiendo con fuerza y sentía como su piernas iban a desfallecer por esta cercanía y por esta sensación tan deseada.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba reaccionando con fuerza ante esta caricia, levantó nerviosamente sus ojos hacía el hombre que amaba y lo vio impasible. Su rostro no reflejaba sentimiento alguno, aunque había un destello en sus ojos que la descolocaba por completo.

Le quería.

-¿Aoshi-sama qué..?..-volvió a insistir con su pregunta, pero fue cortada en plena ejecución.

Sintió como esos labios se aferraban a los suyos con posesión, si al principio estaba asuntada o petrificada por esta acción, todo se esfumó en unos segundos. Él comenzó a devorarla con ansías, quería apagar ese sentimiento que explotaba en su interior cada vez que la tenía cerca, pero desgraciadamente solo conseguía incrementar el deseo que nacía en su interior. La aferró a su cuerpo para estrecharla entre sus brazos, mientras seguía probando el néctar de sus labios. La deseaba y la amaba, más a que su vida misma.

Misao rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se enterró más en la profundidad de ese beso tan deseado y esperado. Y todo lo de su alrededor dejó de tener importancia para ellos.

Detuvieron ese beso para seguir con los labios pegados en el otro, abrieron los ojos para mirarse fijamente y sonrió con malicia, ella, la joven que le había robado el corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba sonrojada y acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

-Tanto tiempo esperando para perderme esto..-susurro con seriedad.

Las palabras no salían de sus labios, no podía articular palabra alguna ante lo que estaba experimentando. Su Aoshi tenía sus labios pegados a los suyos y podía sentir como su cuerpo desprendía ese aroma tan masculino. No quería salir de ese sueño, por que sentía que no podía ser real. Tragó saliva para bajar su rostro con vergüenza, podía sentir aún la calidez de sus labios con los suyos y quería que se volviera a repetir, pero..

El cuerpo de Shinomori se tensó con rabia y desviando ligeramente su mirada hacía un lado, podía escuchar los pasos y las voces de los demás Onis. Se mordió los labios al contemplar como ya no estaban solos y que pronto tendrían testigos de esa unión. Volvió a mirar a Misao para ver como también tenía la misma sensación. Gruñó al sentir como invadían su intimidad y sujetándola con fuerza, comenzó a andar hacía un rincón del jardín en donde la pasión seguiría latiendo con fuerza.

La empotró con suavidad en la pared y notando como su corazón estaba revolucionado, depositó sus labios en la frente de la Okashira, luego le besó en la punta de la nariz, inclinó su rostro hacía la comisura de sus labios para hacer el mismo gesto y finalmente los estrelló contra esa boca que le estaba volviendo loco. Y está vez, el beso lento y pausado de antes, comenzó a subir a varios niveles.

Quería probar más cosas de ella, sentirla más cerca de su cuerpo y quería experimentar la totalidad de estos sentimientos que en un principio se había negado pero que ya estaba cansado de ocultarlos. Le acarició los contornos de su cuerpo y sintió como ella también quería la totalidad de él, la entrega perfecta y única. Se separó y le volvió a mirar.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?..-le preguntó Aoshi con la excitación del momento..-si continuo no podré parar, pero si llegó hasta el final serás mía para siempre.

Misao sonrió con picardía y acercando sus labios a la oreja del ninja, le dio un leve mordisco. Y su cuerpo tembló.

-Eres mío Aoshi Shinomori..-susurró con sensualidad..-del mismo modo que yo soy tuya..-le besó en la mejilla..-como te detengas no querré saber nada de tí, ¿me oyes ex-Okashira?.

Esbozó una sarcástica sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de la joven, si continuaba sería suya, su mujer, su compañera y la madre de sus futuros hijos, pero si se detenía, ella podría pertenecer a otro y nunca volvería a tenerla a su lado. Entrecerró su mirada al imaginar eso, su Misao, sería la esposa de otro y tendría hijos con otro hombre.

-Como ordenes Okashira..-murmuró con humor, al momento de lanzarse a sus labios y comenzar a devorarla.

La subió un poco sobre la pared y él se pegó más a ella, pasó sus manos por las piernas desnudas de la comadreja, y ella metió las suyas dentro del gi de su futuro marido. Podía notar las cicatrices que habían dejado las batallas del pasado y eso lo hacía más apuesto. Pasó sus labios por el cuello de la joven, mordiendo cada parte de su piel, dejando su huella en ella. Su lengua se movía por cada centímetro de su piel y seguiría haciéndolo hasta fabricar esa barrera invisible que evitaría que alguna se acercará a su propiedad.

Tan enfrascados estaban entre esos jadeos de placer, que no se percataron de la presencia de una sombra. Que ocasionó que su mundo se volviera negro.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! Un nuevo mini fic, que constará de dos capítulos.**

**Esta vez ha sido Aoshi el que ha dado el primer paso, ya era hora, por que siempre tiene que ser Misao. **

**En el próximo veremos el final y sabremos quién es la persona y si seguirán sintiendo como esa pasión los va desgarrando.**

**Gracias y saludos a todos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pasión**

**Capítulo 2. **

Sus respiraciones chocaban y aunque saboreaban los labios de la persona que tenían al lado, les parecía escasa esa sensación. Un crujido se dejó escuchar a su lado, pero nuevamente eran ajenos a todo lo que había a su alrededor.

La presencia tenía las manos apretadas con furia y mordiéndose los labios, cerró los ojos para aspirar con fuerza. La sensación oscura que estaba sintiendo dentro suya le estaba abrasando el alma, volvió a abrir los ojos para ver como era invisible para los jóvenes y comprobó con horror como la mano de Shinomori acariciaba el pecho de su..

_Niña._

No pudo reprimir más esa sensación y alzando con rapideza su propia mano, empujó con rabia el cuerpo de ese joven. Quería alejarlo de su pequeña y ver la forma de como la estaba acariciando le había cegado por completo. Escuchó el gemido de sorpresa de su pequeña y vio de reojo como se llevaba las manos a la boca para sonrojarse ante él y escuchando un gruñido, devolvió su vista hacía el ex-Okashira de los Onis y ahí no pudo reprimir la sensación de odio. Se movió para colocarse entre su niña y apretando con fuerza sus puños, consiguió que algunas gotas de sangre resbalaran por su mano.

-¡¿Qué haces Okina?!..-preguntó furioso el joven.

Alzó levemente sus cejas al escuchar el tono de voz de Shinomori, pero eso no evitó que su odio incrementará más.

-Evitar que deshonres a Misao..-soltó bruscamente Okina..-¿pensaste qué podías hacerlo de esa manera?..-alzó una ceja con sarcasmo..-¡mi niña es pura y no quiero que la ultrajes de esa forma!..-entrecerró su mirada al llevar su mano hacía atrás para sujetar a Misao..-he presenciado la forma en que la deseabas, parecías que estabas hambriento de ella, pero déjame decirte que no permitiré que le hagas daño y la ignores después de haberla usado.

Aoshi permanecía en el suelo y analizaba las palabras del anciano, curvó sus labios con desgana y masculló un insulto cruel hacía él. Cerró los ojos para soltar una sonrisa irónica y levantándose, abrió los ojos para mirarle con humor. Y nuevamente, ese gesto sorprendió a Okina que no se esperaba esta demostración.

-No he escuchado que se quejará..-comentó Aoshi..-es más, ella también lo desea.

-Tal vez no ha dicho nada por que estabas comiéndole la boca con fervor..-soltó con rabia.

Okina desvió su mirada hacía atrás para notar como su niña tenía sujeta su mano y sus ojos estaban humedecidos. Vio como sus labios temblaban ante lo que había escuchado, y suspirando con resignación, suavizó su rostro.

-Abuelo..-murmuro pausadamente Misao..-yo le quiero y él a mí.

Él ya sabía los sentimientos de su niña por el ex-Okashira, sabía que eran muy poderosos pero desconocía cuan de fuertes eran los de la otra parte. Bajó su mirada hacía el suelo y comenzó a masajear la mano de Misao con su dedo. No quería ver como le utilizaba de esta manera y ser el testigo del dolor y la humillación reflejada en el rostro de su pequeña. Sintió los labios de la joven sobre su piel y una calor fascinante le arrolló. Debía hacerlo por ella y aunque no le había echo gracia que empezarán por el final, debía demostrar que la joven eran más que un trozo de carne puro.

-¿Las quieres Aoshi?..-soltó bruscamente y sintió como esos ojos fríos le taladraban la espalda..-en ese caso, debes buscar el mayor tesoro de Misao.

-¿Cómo?..-repitieron ambos jóvenes con sorpresa.

Okina esbozó una sonrisa cruel y dándole la espalda a su pequeña, observó atentamente al que se iba a convertir en su _"nieto político"_, se cruzó de brazos y asintiendo a sus propias palabras, vio la perplejidad reflejaba en su rostro.

-¿Te ves capaz de buscar el mayor tesoro de Misao?..-volvió a insistir.

Aoshi alzó su rostro con orgullo ante esa proposición y sintió como su ego masculino comenzaba a florecer con fuerza. Él no se había rendido ante nadie y demostrar debilidad por ese reto, podía alejarle de lo que más deseaba. Depositó pausadamente su mirada en la asombrada de la joven y sonrió con picardía.

_A ella._

Okina carraspeó con desgana al contemplar como estaba devorando a su pequeña con esos ojos, tragó saliva y decidió que era lo mejor. Si no podía buscar ese tesoro, jamás sería suya y su niña se vería alejada del dolor que podía ocasionarle con facilidad. Dio dos pasos hacía atrás y agarró suavemente el brazo de Misao, le guiñó el ojo y dándole un beso en su mejilla.

-Abuelo..-susurro Misao sorprendida..-¿de qué hablas?..-preguntó con más curiosidad..-desconozco cual es ese tesoro del que hablas.

El anciano pasó delicadamente su mano por su cabello y mirándole con ternura, sonrió dulcemente. No podía hacer otra cosa por ella, y aunque era mayor y podía tomar las decisiones apropiadas, seguía siendo su pequeña y tenía que protegerla de todo mal e inclusive de Aoshi. Acercó su rostro al suyo y apoyó su frente.

-Lo hago por ti Misao..-le susurro ante la desgana de Aoshi..-yo sé cual es tu tesoro y no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti y si eso incluye una demostración por su parte..-desvió su mirada hacía el joven..-lo haré, quiero ver lo fuerte que son sus sentimientos.

-Pero..-volvió a hablar la más jovencita.

Pero Okina le tapó la boca con su dedo y separándose de su cercanía, se volvió hacía su enemigo. Elevó su rostro con poder y arrugando su nariz, lo enfrentó directamente.

-Debes irte ya Shinomori..-vio la perplejidad del joven..-tienes una semana para buscar ese tesoro y después de ese tiempo, ya nada te unirá con ella..-entrecerró su mirada con odio..-si realmente la amas harás lo correcto.

Por unos momentos dudo de las palabras del anciano y sintió deseos de empujarlo y coger a Misao para alejarla de su lado, pero estaba seguro que jamás le perdonaría ese acto y apretando con rabia sus dientes, vio la seguridad reflejada en la mirada del anciano. Si admitía la derrota estaba favoreciendo la opinión de Okina, pero si se arriesgaba a encontrar ese tesoro, estaba demostrando sus sentimientos.

_Por que la Amaba._

Dio dos pasos hacía atrás y asintiendo a la orden de Okina, se dirigió hacía su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y emprender ese viaje. Debía buscar el tesoro de Misao y lo encontraría para poder estar a su lado. Sintió el pavor emanar en la mirada de Misao, pero evitó devolverle el gesto para evitar que el odio de Okina se elevara más.

Permanecería frío e impasible ante todos.

_Su misión era ella._

Misao agarró con fuerza el Gi de Okina y mirándole con dolor, exigió en silencio una respuesta a esa proposición, pero él simplemente cerró los ojos y se mantuvo mudo ante su oscuro motivo.

-¿Por qué?.

-Es lo mejor..-soltó fríamente..-tú has demostrado mucho, ahora es él quién debe demostrar más.

Se apartó las lágrimas de sus ojos y emprendió la huida para su despedida. Debía verle antes de que se alejara de su lado, tenía que infundirle fuerza y valor ante ese viaje. Subió las escaleras y se detuvo de golpe al comprobar con horror como su habitación estaba vacía, y entonces su pecho se estrujo violentamente, él se había dio sin despedirse de ella. Negó con la cabeza ante estos pensamientos y aspirando con fuerza el aire que le faltaba volvió a bajar.

Todos los Onis le miraban confusos y abriendo la puerta bruscamente del Aoiya se detuvo entre el barullo de gente que pasaba por la calle. Sus ojos se humedecieron al presenciar el vacío de su figura y tapándose la boca con sus manos, evitó que un gemido de dolor escapara de su interior.

Pero el grito si consiguió la libertad.

-¡AOSHIIII!..-sus rodillas se estrellaron contra el suelo y se tapó el rostro con las manos para llorar ante su pérdida.

Su corazón se desgarró ante ese gesto y bajando tristemente su mirada, cerró los ojos para convencerse a sí mismo de que era lo correcto. Debía hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible y así demostraría que lo suyo era fuerte y no un capricho del momento. Se pasó su mano por sus labios, para poder sentir el aroma de la dueña de su corazón y sonrió al verificar su cometido. Levantó su mirada y saltando hacía otro tejado, se alejó de ella.

_Te quiero Misao._

**Continuará.**

Tenía pensado hacer solo dos capítulos y naturalmente acabaría bien. Lo que pasa que después de pensarlo, la haré un poquito más larga. Eso sí, sin demorarme mucho.

La verdad es que Kunoichi Karlá me dio una buena idea y tranquila no me has persuadido. Aunque también es lógico que Okina no puede ver como el HONOR de su pequeña queda mancillado de esa manera, ¿eh?.

Natsumi Niikura - Jajaja CARMEN DE MAIRENA, enserio cuando vi el nombre me descojone de risa. JEJEJE! espero que te guste la continuación y de que aún no haya finalizado el fic. ¿Y si es Marujita Díaz disfrazada de Okina?.

Kunoichi Karlá - Al fin y al cabo, el amor es un sentimiento hermoso, no uno burro e insensible.

Gabyhyatt - Okina, el abuelo super protector.

Grenny - La verdad es que nos gusta mantener a las lectoras en vilo y si, somos malas. Me alegra saber que has leído el fic aunque Aoshi y Misao no son tu pareja favorita.


	3. Chapter 3

**PASIÓN**

**Capítulo 3 - Separados.**

Apoyó fuertemente la espalda contra el muro de una casa y normalizando su respiración, alzó su rostro al cielo para recordar con más confusión las extrañas palabras de Okina, no entendía a que ser refería con el "_tesoro"_,él no era muy dado a pensar sistemáticamente en sus sentimientos y mucho menos en los deseos ocultos de su protegida y ahora.."_¿novia?", _levantó una ceja al nombrarla de esa forma.

Definitivamente ya no la veía como una niña desvalida y protegida de todo mal, aunque seguía velando por su seguridad, era una mujer y bien formada. Sin poder evitar los músculos de su rostro, se le formó una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Había comprobado su cuerpo, lo había sentido tan cerca del suyo que solo deseaba unirse a ella y permanecer en su interior por mucho tiempo, lo quería todo sin excepción alguna y sabía que hubiera llegado hasta ese final, si no hubiera sido por la aparición de Okina. Estrelló su cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos con amargura, sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados de la rabia que estaba comenzando a azotarlo con fuerza. Él no había echo nada malo, solo amar y desear a una joven durante mucho tiempo y sus impulsos habían estado tanto tiempo nublados que ahora había tomado control de todo su ser.

Abrió pausadamente sus ojos y desvió su mirada hacía el templo que yacía por encima de la ciudad, definitivamente no se iba a ir de Kyoto, él permanecería cerca de ella, por si le necesitaba o sus instintos animales podían con ellos y se reunían para satisfacer sus necesidades. Comenzó a caminar hacía su nuevo hogar.

Mientras tanto las personas pasaban cerca suya y no se inmutaban ante su destrozado corazón. Pasaban de largo como si ella solo fuera el fantasma de alguna mujer atormentada por algo. Levantó su mirada lentamente al comprobar como una sombra estaba detenida enfrente suya, y aunque su anterior gesto hubiera sido el de reaccionar con repulsión, en estos momentos no tenía ni fuerzas para responderle con orgullo.

-¿Tienes complejo de vagabunda?..-preguntó con sarcasmo.

Pero la joven no se inmutó y volvió a agachar su rostro para abrazarse con fuerza, este bufó con desgana e inclinándose, levantó su mentón para que le mirará directamente a los ojos, chasqueó la lengua y curvando sus labios..

-¿Comadreja, estás bien?..-alzó una ceja curioso.

Jamás pensó que podría escuchar ese tono de voz viniendo de esa persona, su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar el por que estaba tan destrozada y sin poder evitar el impulso que estaba naciendo en su interior, se tiró encima de ese ser despreciable pero que ahora había sido cuidadoso. Se agarró a su cuello y comenzó a llorar compulsivamente, no quería detenerse y comprobar que la persona que la estaba consolando era él.

La sensación que lo embargó fue demasiado intensa y respondiendo a ese gesto, la abrazo con sorpresa. Jamás había pensado que la chiquilla endemoniada acabaría entre sus brazos para llorar desconsoladamente y gemir con frustración. Suspiró con resignación y desviando ligeramente su mirada, se clavó con la del anciano. Alzó una ceja perplejo al verlo indiferente por el sufrimiento de la niña, aunque él hubiera reaccionado de esa manera, la forma tan nefasta que observaba a su nieta le hacía sentir repulsión por ese anciano.

Y aunque nunca le había caído bien y es más, le era indiferente, ahora mismo los sentimientos que sentía por Okina se iban volviendo más crueles y aunque se sorprendía por sentir eso, deseaba con fervor acabar con su vida por esa impasibilidad.

-No me mires así..-dijo Okina impasible..-no entiendes nada.

Curvó sus labios al escuchar las palabras del viejo y carraspeando, siguió acariciando la espalda de la Okashira. Su mirada se iba haciendo más intensa y deseaba saber que demonios había pasado para acabar de esta forma.

-¿Y Shinomori?..-preguntó toscamente.

Entrecerró su mirada al ver la sonrisa burlona de Okina y entonces se dio cuenta que el problema debía venir por parte del joven, se levantó de esa posición y cogiendo en brazos a Misao, siguió transmitiéndole con cariño con ese gesto. Y ella se rindió a esa sensación.

Okina se cruzó de brazos y entrecerrando su mirada.

-Se ha ido..-soltó..-a buscar algo de suma importancia.

-¿El qué?..-preguntó con más frialdad.

Nuevamente emitió una leve sonrisa y suspirando, alargó su dedo enfrente de su rostro para comenzar a moverlo con energía. No iba a responderle nada a ese malnacido y aunque era alguien importante para muchos, para él, era alguien sin escrúpulos que siempre hacía daño y no se merecía saber nada del asunto. Dio dos pasos hacía atrás y se volvió hacía el interior del Aoiya, mientras se frotaba las manos con júbilo.

Así debía ser su plan y continuarlo hasta el final.

Se sintió extraño por la actitud del anciano y desviando ligeramente su mirada hacía el cuerpo más calmado de la joven.

-¿Misao, qué ocurre?..-preguntó con más suavidad.

Alzó sus ojos con perplejidad al escuchar como le llamaba por su nombre, abrió su boca con sorpresa al recordar que la persona que se había dirigido a ella había sido él y encima no la había nombrado por su apodo, si no, por su nombre. Su corazón se desbocó al sentir como algo cálido nacía en su interior y más asombrada se quedaba al saber que había sido él.

Ese dichoso y cruel hombre sin escrúpulos algunos.

Aoshi Shinomori se detuvo enfrente de las puertas del templo y abriéndolas, se quedó quieto en medio de la entrada. Suspiró con resignación al encontrarse el lugar en penumbras y aunque eso no le llegaba a importar mucho, si le afectaba el saber que no vendría ella a traerle su té. Es más, seguro que aún permanecía en el suelo de la entrada del Aoiya destrozada y abandona por él. Bajó lentamente su mirada para ver como el vacío comenzaba a consumirle y curvando sus labios, dio un paso a su interior.

Lo tenía decidido, iba a averiguar el tesoro de Misao y aunque tuviera que permanecer en ayunas, iba a conseguir su objetivo y era permanecer al lado de la mujer que le había robado el corazón hacía mucho tiempo.

**Continuará.**

**Holas, por fin la actualización.**

**¿Quién es la persona que ha consolado a Misao?, ¿llegaran a verse los enamorados?, ¿hasta dónde quiere llegar Okina?.**

**Nos vemos y gracias a los reviews de :Natsumi Niikura y Kunoichi Karlá.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pasión**

**Capítulo 4 - Extraña actitud.**

Cerró los ojos para evitar seguir contemplando esa mirada ambar. No podía seguir creyendo que él se hubiera dirigido a ella de esa forma tan amable, ¿dónde estaba el verdadero Lobo?, ¿Acaso tenía piel de ese asesino pero su interior era de un cordero?, apretó con fuerza sus puños y volvió a bajar su cabeza, no quería seguir pensando ni sintiendo está sensación tan amarga.

Lo único que deseaba era estar nuevamente en los brazos de su Aoshi Shinomori. Suspiró con melancolía y se abrazó a si misma, para dejarse llevar por esa sensación tan maravillosa que había experimentado hacía unos segundos.

Tembló ligeramente al escuchar un chasquido e iba a levantar su rostro para verle fijamente, cuando sintió como dos brazos la elevaban hasta ese pecho tan duro y notó como era transportada hacía algún sitio. Un extraño sentimiento de pánico se adueño de ella y abriendo los ojos se asombró al comprobar como le estaba dirigiendo a su propia habitación y como los demás Onis observaban perplejos ese momento.

Salvo Okina que permanecía erguido y con los brazos cruzados, observando la actitud cortando del Lobo.

-¡Pero...!..-intentó hablar pero las manos enguantadas del policía se posaron en sus labios.

-¿Sorprendida pequeñaja?..-preguntó con una nota de humor al ver la perplejidad en los ojos de la Okashira...-¿pensabas que te iba a dejar ahí tirada en el suelo como si fuera un perro?..-volvió a sonreír al ver la afirmación de la joven..-bueno, tienes razón estaba esa posibilidad pero..-cerró los ojos fugazmente..-jamás me dejaría tranquilo tu querido y aún me eres de utilidad.

No pudo entender por que esbozo una sonrisa tierna al escuchar las palabras burlonas del Lobo, pero realmente sintió algo cálido en su pecho y dejándose llevar por esta extraña sensación, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del policía y cerró los ojos. Quería consuelo y si lo iba a encontrar de esta forma y con la persona menos cercana a ella, estaría gustosamente satisfecha de ver esa nueva faceta del peligroso y cruel Hajime Saito.

-Mientes..-susurro amablemente.

El Lobo tragó saliva y desvió ligeramente su rostro hacía un lado. No quería ver reflejada la sorpresa en el rostro de la pequeña al comprobar como se había sonrojado por su actitud tan cercana, pero tan pronto como ocurrió ese momento, la rabia comenzo a consumirlo con más fuerza. No entendía la actitud del viejo loco y eso le enfurecía, normalmente le ignoraría, pero verle actuar de esa manera ante la niña de sus ojos había despertado un instinto desconocido dentro suya.

Abrió bruscamente la puerta de la habitación de Misao y la tumbó en su futón, se quedó unos segundos observándola y curvando sus labios, volvió a darle la espalda y salió por el mismo lugar que había entrado. Se apoyó en la pared y cruzó de brazos, definitivamente algo andaba mal con él y eso no le gustaba nada. Había descubierto que tenía sentimiento por esa niñata y eso le estaba enfermando, él que se había pasado todo el tiempo insultándola, ahora la estaba defendiendo de su propia familia y en concreto de ese viejo _"chocho"._

-Me han pegado sus tonterías..-escupió al suelo con rabia..-tendría que alejarme de ellos, ahora que estoy a tiempo..-avanzó un paso y mirando de reojo la puerta de Misao, entrecerró su mirada..-pero antes averiguaré unas cuantas cosas.

Bajó por las escaleras y se encontró con Okina sentado y con un vaso de té entre sus manos. Pudo ver la satisfacción reflejada en su rostro y sintió asco por esta actitud, le enfermaba ver lo cruel que estaba siendo con su "_flor de loto"_ y aspirando con fuerza el aire que sentía que estaba faltando en su interior, le taladradó con su mirada.

-No te tengo miedo Hajime Saito..-soltó Okina al beber..-aunque me has sorprendido.

-¿Enserio?..-gruñó el Lobo.

Okina ladeo su rostro y achicando su mirada, tragó saliva con furia.

-¿Desde cuanto tiempo sientes eso por mi nieta?..-vio como apretaba con fuerza sus puños..-deberías alejarte de nuestra familia, son asuntos nuestros y tú no eres la persona indicada para meter las narices en donde no te llaman.

Se quedo mudo por las palabras frías del anciano y aunque tenía razón en una parte, en la otra se equivocaba. Todo lo que ocurría en su ciudad era asunto suyo y si algo malo ocurría con su fuente de diversión, también le afectaba. Nadie se podía meter con esa chiquilla salvo él y si alguien le hacía daño, se las vería con él.

Pero no en el sentido romántico, si no, en el sentido de posesión. Era su juguete favorito.

-Lo que me sorprende es que su fabuloso abuelo le haga daño..-vio como Okina entrecerraba su mirada..-son unos buenos puntos para mí, por que al sentir odio por tí, ella vendrá a mí..-sonrió con crueldad..-recuerda que disfruto hacer daño a las personas y si ella se va conmigo, te hará daño y entonces te tendré a mi mercer..-le guiñó el ojo..-como a Shinomori..¿qué no haría por su niña?.

-¡¡No lo menciones!!..-exclamó con furia Okina al estrellar su manos contra la mesa..-¡¡no menciones a ese cerdo!!.

Y Saito sonrió con victoria.

Okina bajó su rostro y cerró los ojos, sus labios estaban bastante apretados y solo había una delgada línea que los sustituyerá. Ese _"hombre"_ había estado a punto de ultrajar el honor de su pequeña y ella había dado su vida por ese deshonor, se mordió los labios y una débil gota de sangre resbaló por ese contorno.

-¡¡Ese desgraciado no es nadie para mí!!..-vio el odio reflejado en la mirada de Okina..-¡¡ese ninja es una deshonra para los Onis y se merece la expulsión de mi hogar!!

-¿Y qué ha echo ese desgraciado?..-avanzó hasta el anciano y clavando su espada en la mesa, obtuvo la atención del ninja..-¿Qué ha echo ese hijo pródigo que ha conseguido defraudarte?..-observó como Okina temblaba y aunque sentía curiosidad por saber el motivo de esa furia, por una parte sentía.."_¿pena?"_, abrió los ojos al pensar en eso. ¿Podía sentir eso por el antiguo ex-Okashira?..-¡dímelo anciano!.

-No..-dijo Okina con temor..-son asuntos nuestros.

-En ese caso..-extrajó la espada de la mesa y apuntándole con el filo al cuello, sus ojos cambiaron a unos más oscuros, le daba asco la actitud del viejo con su nieta y aunque era una estupidez que él se metiera en asuntos familiares, había decidido meter la nariz en ellos, después de todo nadie le hacía sufrir a la comadreja sin su permiso..-más vale que te alejes de ella, por que la atraeré hacía mí.

-¿Por qué?..-saltó Okina sorprendido..-¿por qué esa actitud extraña con ella?.

Saito cerró los ojos y sonriendo.

-Son asuntos míos.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y tomando una calada, expulsó el aire hacía el anciano. Vio como apartaba el humo de su rostro con amargura y devolviéndole la mirada con rencor encogió los hombros y salió hacía el exterior, volvió a tomar una calada de su cigarro y parándose en el umbral de la entrada al Aoiya, observó de reojo como seguía mirándole con rabia.

-¡Ah! y no estoy enamorado de esa endemoniada chiquilla..-sonrió con maldad..-eso para que no pienses cosas extrañas viejo chiflado.

Y se alejó del restaurante con desgana, no quería estar así de intranquilo y elevando su mirada la clavó en lo alto de la ciudad. Y concretamente en el templo de su territorio, entrecerró su mirada con amargura y tirando bruscamente el cigarrillo al suelo, lo piso con bruscamente.

Si no podía conseguir esa información por parte del anciano, tendría que ser por la fuente del problema.

_Aoshi Shinomori._

El día siguió avanzando y en ningún momento, el ninja obtuvo la visita del Lobo. Ladeo su rostro hacía la ventana y vio como la noche se había echo dueña de la ciudad y con un fugaz pensamiento, se levantó del suelo y camino hasta la puerta del templo. Apoyó su mano en el marco de la puerta y mirando por encima de las casas que había a su alrededor, un extraño brillo comenzó a consumirlo con fuerza.

Debía ir a verla y hacerle entender que nunca le abandonaría y que estaba dispuesto a buscar ese maldito tesoro.

**Continuará.**

**Holas y primera actualización del año.**

**¿Qué le está ocurriendo a Saito?,¿realmente siente algo por Misao y si es así, de qué tipo? ¿habrá un encuentro entre los amantes?**

**Gracias por los reviews a Misao91, Okashira Janet,Kunoichi Karla,Amary-san,Gabyhyatt, Natsumi Niikura por seguir fieles al fic.**

**Siento la tardanza, pero con estas fiestas tienes la cabeza en otro sitio.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pasión**

**Capítulo 5 - Un encuentro ardiente pero fugaz.**

La noche se hacía más patente en toda la ciudad y aunque no se veía absolutamente nada a varios metros de distancia, este hecho no parecía afectarle demasiado. Saltaba de techo en techo, sintiendo como algo estaba ardiendo en su interior y aunque sabía la manera de apagarlo, dudaba de si deseaba hacer eso.

Se alzó con orgullo y clavó su vista en la ventana que tenía a varios metros de distancia, sintió como su pecho de movía con ferocidad y mordiéndose los labios con fuerza, sintió como algo amargo entraba en el interior de su boca. Y a los segundos cerró momentáneamente los ojos para dejarse embriagar por esta nueva sensación que le estaba quemando interiormente.

_Ella._

Era la culpable de toda esta tensión acumulada durante tanto tiempo, había permaneció en un celibato constante y aunque jamás se había preocupado por esta abstinencia voluntaria, ahora mismo se estaba regañando por esta dichosa necesidad humana. Él ya sabía lo que sentía por ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, y cuando se digna a demostrárselo verdaderamente, el viejo idiota lo interrumpe y le obliga a buscar "el tesoro". Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a abrir sus ojos, observó por ambos lados y sin pensárselo dos veces, aterrizó en el suelo y sonriendo con malicia, decidió hacer algo en contra de las reglas impuesta por Okina.

_Verla._

Pegó un salto hacía arriba, para poder entrar al interior como si fuera un ladrón en busca de la mayor fortuna que poseía el Aoiya. _Misao Makimachi._

Gateó silenciosamente por el tejado de su antiguo hogar e intentando en todo momento evitar efectuar algún ruido llamativo para los oídos sensibles de Okina, se asomó por la ventana para ver a la joven completamente dormida y sonrió con fascinación al contemplarla con tanta facilidad, sus ojos no se podían apartar de ese cuerpo menudo y la necesidad abrasadora que estaba hirviendo su interior, provocó que su respiración se entrecortará y pasándose la mano por su rostro, intentó sentir la realidad del momento.

No podía dejarse llevar por esta nube de sensaciones que le nublaban todos los sentidos. Tragó saliva nerviosamente y levantándose del suelo, colocó sus manos en la ventana y ejerciendo fuerza en ellas, comenzó a subirla pausadamente mientras sentía que su corazón se iba volviendo loco. Asomó su cabeza al interior de ese santuario y definitivamente el pensamiento fugaz del ladrón volvió a colocarse en su cabeza.

-Ridículo..-susurró tontamente.

Y aunque había echo todos sus movimientos con una sincronización perfecta, no había podido evitar ser observado por alguien. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el vacío en donde había estado Aoshi Shinomori y ese echo amplio su curiosidad. No podía entender la extraña actitud del ninja al entrar en su hogar y desviando su mirada hacía la ventana.

Escucho como un chasquido se formaba en su cabeza, sonrió con amplitud y sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo lo encendió con ansías, aunque no estaba por la labor de escuchar los gemidos de los enamorados, decidió quedarse estático en el mismo sitio para poder capturarle. Entrecerró su mirada al pensar que le debía alguna explicación por la actitud derrotista de la pequeñaja y por el comportamiento extraño del viejo loco.

Se apoyo en el tronco del árbol y cerró los ojos para meditar.

-Esto lo hago por hacerle un favor al bienestar de mi juguete favorito..-murmuró retóricamente..-nadie puede perturbar su estado salvo yo.

Mientras tanto Aoshi anduvo de puntillas hasta la meta en donde yacía dormida su amada, sonrió con satisfacción al sentirse completamente renovado al ver el buen estado de su mujercita y apretando con fuerza sus propios puños, hizo un leve movimiento con velocidad para estar posicionado a su lado. Aflojó la tensión que había en sus manos y relajándolas, pasó una de ellas por el rostro de la Okashira.

La sensación era maravillosa y tenía la piel tan suave que le estaba provocando un frenesí de sensaciones, deseaba estrecharla contra él y permanecer así durante mucho tiempo, quería sentir su piel chocando con la suya y dejarse llevar por estos sentimientos que le estaba devorando con fuerza, entrecerró su mirada al recordar el motivo de su separación.

El viejo los había descubierto y había echado por la borda toda su excitación, estaba convencido que si no hubiera aparecido justo en ese momento, la habría echo suya. Arrugó la nariz ante este pensamiento, la verdad es que tampoco era el lugar correcto para "deshacer" toda su virginidad, pero la pasión había salido y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Acercó sus labios al oído de su amante y acercando su mano a los labios de su dueña, bufó deliberadamente para verla temblar y esbozó una sonrisa con victoria.

-Misao..-susurró amorosamente..-soy yo, despierta preciosa y vuelve a la realidad donde yo te estoy esperando.

Y al momento estampó suavemente su mano en los labios de ella, para conseguir que sus ojos inocentes se abrieran al terror de ser sorprendida con la guardia baja. Forcejeó con frustración al verse debilitada por el aroma que la estaba envolviendo y ladeando su rostro hacía atrás, vio al dueño de su corazón y sus ojos se humedecieron de incredulidad, no quería que su mente le jugará malas pasadas y ahora se estaba riendo de ella. No podía creer que su mente se hubiera vuelto tan poderosa y le estuviera mostrando al rey de sus sueños, al dueño de su corazón y al señor de sus labios.

-¿Por qué?..-preguntó dolorosamente.

Aoshi alzó una ceja con incredulidad al escuchar esa reclamación y su rostro se entristeció al pensar que ella estaba enfadada con él por haberla dejado esta mañana en esas condiciones, cerró los ojos con agonía y suspiró dolorosamente.

-Siento haberte dejado Misao..-susurro al acercarse más..-pero necesitaba pensar detenidamente las palabras del viejo.

Alzó su mano temblorosa hacía el rostro que había besado, quería asegurarse que todo era real y no un producto de su imaginación, sus dedos temblaban al ver como la distancia se acortaba entre ellos y el ninja viendo el gesto de la joven, agarró cariñosamente su mano para ofrecerle el camino hacía su rostro. Permitió que su mano tocará su piel y él la guiaba con la suya, estaba hechizado por esta sensación y sentía que su garganta se cerraba con más fuerza, ella le quitaba todas las heridas de su alma, aquella que no podía estar en paz.

_La deseaba y la amaba con toda su alma._

La Okashira enterró sus labios con los suyos para abrazarlo con fuerza, quería unirse a él, quería explorar todo lo que había en este nuevo principio para llegar a ese nuevo final. Y él la abrazó con más ímpetu mientras sus manos iban acariciando su espalda, gruñía interiormente al sentir que el pijama era la única prenda que evitaba el contacto total de sus pieles y por unos momentos deseo despedazarlo para poder acariciarla en su totalidad.

Sus respiraciones chocaban entre sí y ojala el aire no fuera imprescindible para continuar saboreando los labios de la persona amada, pero como todo ser viviente tuvieron que separarse, y mirando fijamente a la persona que tenían delante, las mejillas de la Okashira se volvieron totalmente rojas. Él nuevamente pasó su mano por su rostro.

-Me eres irreconocible Aoshi-sama..-susurró cariñosamente..-¿dónde queda el anterior Aoshi?.

-Está muerto..-siseó seriamente..-jamás se mostrará a ti..-arrugó su nariz..-solo será visible a los demás.

La felicidad que inundaba el corazón de la comadreja se estaba haciendo enorme y sin poder contener todas estas emociones se tiró al cuello de su eterno amado. Él la levantó del futón y la abrazó con más fuerza, bajó su rostro por el contorno de su clavícula y comenzó a besarle con más pasión, el aroma que la envolvía le estaba volviendo loco de excitación y si no estuviera en alerta por una posible interrumpción por parte del viejo, hubiera llegado hasta el final.

-¿Sabes que Saito ha estado aquí?..-le dijo entre gemidos.

"_¿Saito?"_..-pensó con enojo al escuchar su nombre, él la besaba amorosamente y ella mencionaba al Lobo psicópata, alejó sus labios del cuello de la Okashira y entrecerrando su mirada vio reflejada su perplejidad.

-¿No te han dicho qué no debes mencionar a otro hombre cuando tu acompañante te está haciendo esto?..-le mordió sensualmente en el cuello y ante esta caricia las piernas de la Okashira comenzaron a temblar.

-Ya pero..-se mordió los labios al cerrar los ojos..-ningún hombre me ha echo eso..-le guiñó el ojo..-así que estoy ajena a esa advertencia.

Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa al escuchar la contestación de la ninja y besando sus labios levemente, comenzó a andar hacía atrás para volver a salir por la ventana.

Con el corazón encogido en un puño abrió la ventana y sintió como unos brazos se adueñaban de su cintura, ya sabía a quién pertenecía y hubiera deseado corresponderle a ese gesto, pero debía volver al templo y meditar sobre esa condición impuesta por el viejo, por que estaba convencido de que si permanecía más tiempo a su lado, toda su voluntad se iría al traste y la haría suya sin remedio alguno.

Misao avanzó hasta detenerse justo enfrente de su rostro y alzando sus manos hacía su cara, se elevó en puntillas para poder atrapar esos labios que tanto había amado. Ámbos podían sentir como el placer recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo y como deseaban continuar ese camino hasta el final, pero alguien debía tener cordura y aunque no le hacía gracia ser el responsable de este acto. Se separó y salió por el mismo lugar que había entrado.

Aoshi Shinomori aterrizó en el suelo y palpándose la cara con las manos intentó que todo su cuerpo volviera a la realidad.

-¿Una buena noche?..-le preguntó una voz fría.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tembló al reconocerla pero no del miedo, si no, por haber sido descubierto tan tontamente. Observó de reojo como esa sombra se iba asomando a la claridad de la luna mientras una nube de humo lo envolvía.

-¿Ha sido una buena calada al aire Shinomori?..-preguntó con algo de humor.

**Continuará.**

**Nuevo capítulo y más pasión.**

**Saito ha sido el único espectador de este re-encuentro, ¿hará algo por su juguete favorito?, los enamorados se han juntado pero..¿hasta cuanto durará está situación?.**

**Gracias por los reviews a : Okashira Janet, Junengrey,Misao91, Hannia,Lorena,Kunoichi Karla,Gabyhyatt y Natsumi Niikura por seguir pendientes.**

**Nos vemos y saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pasión**

**Capítulo 6 - ¿Alianza o enemistad?.**

Dio dos pasos hacía atrás y tragando saliva compulsivamente sus ojos seguían fijos hacía delante, se sentía estúpido y ridiculizado por un arte que dominaba a la perfección, no podía entender como había creado esa pequeña brecha y había sido descubierto. Apretó con fuerza sus labios hasta formar una diminuta línea en ellos, apretó con rabia sus puños para evitar que siguieran temblando ante su descubrimiento y entrecerró su mirada con ferocidad al ver el rostro burlón del Policía.

-¿Estás sordo Shinomori?..-soltó Saito con más humor al soltar una bocanada de humo, movió su cuello con orgullo y volvió a meterse el cigarro entre sus labios.

Pero Aoshi permanecía impasible ante los gestos de ese enemigo mortífero, sabía cuando debía estar en alerta ante un posible ataque y ahora mismo estaba convencido que no había maldad entre sus objetivos, había burla pero...alzó una ceja con confusión, "_¡¿pero estaba hablando de Hajime Saito?!"._

-¿Qué haces aquí Saito?..-preguntó con fuerza..-¿has venido a pedir ayuda para una misión?.

Vio para alegría suya como un tic se formaba en la ceja de Lobo y sonrió levemente con diversión al haber metido el dedo en la yaga. Tragó saliva y volviendo a recobrar su compostura fría, avanzó hacía el policía corrupto.

Y Saito le devolvió el gesto al avanzar hacía el ninja hijo de piedra.

-No hay ninguna misión Shinomori..-levantó su rostro y dirigió su mirada hacía la ventana por la cual había visto salir a su "aliado"..-es solo que..-se llevó una mano a su mentón y mirándole de soslayo..-¿qué haces a esas horas saliendo de la habitación de una joven?..-Shinomori achicó su mirada ante el tono que empleaba su "aliado"..-y no me vengas con el mismo rollo de que es tu protegida..-acercó su mano hacía su costado para acariciar su espada..-¡no tengo tiempo para eso!.

Aoshi dirigió su mirada más extrañada hacía el Lobo al darse cuenta de que no entendía esa actitud y aspirando con energía el aire que le rodeaba, apoyó su mano hacía su costado para acariciar con valentía su Kodachi. Y Saito sonrió con victoria.

-¿Qué quieres en realidad Saito?, me dejas confundido..-comentó fríamente el ninja..-no entiendo a que viene tu actitud _**no-Saito**_.

Escuchó con más sorpresa como una risita más cruel se formaba en la garganta del Lobo y relajando su primer gesto, el policía comenzó a andar en círculos alrededor del ninja y éste observaba con más curiosidad los movimientos empleados por su acompañante. Jamás le había visto comportarse de esa manera y aunque debería estar asustado del espanto, prefería mil veces la antigua actitud que esta nueva, al menos antes se le podía leer fácilmente sus intenciones, pero ahora...achicó su mirada, estaba en contradicción consigo mismo.

-Shinomori antiguo ex-okashira de los Onis..-comentó con pasividad..-es hora de que dejes de jugar y actúes como debe ser propio de tu estirpe..-cerró los ojos con fuerza..-no puedes continuar haciendo daño a alguien inocente aunque sea una cabeza loca..-sonrió con picardía al abrir los ojos y comprobar la perplejidad reflejada en el rostro del ninja..-por que no voy a consentirlo.

-¿Defiendes a....?..-tragó saliva con nerviosismo..-¿por qué?.

Saito se detuvo enfrente del ninja y le miro fijamente, en su mente aún seguían las imágenes de la pequeña tirada en el suelo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y aunque le hubiera gustado ser el que provocaba ese llanto, saber que el bloque de hielo le había dejado tirada como una colilla y que ni siquiera el viejo hacía algo por ella, habían sido motivos suficientes para accionar un sentimiento extraño que había permanecido oculto durante mucho tiempo. Incluso él mismo sabía que estaba extraño, pero_.."¿qué esperaba realmente?"_

-Es mi juguete favorito Shinomori..-agarró su espada y la alzó hasta arriba..-y me fastidia mucho la actitud que tienes con ella, ¿Crees que puedes venir a echar un polvo e irte así por las buenas?¡no Shinomori, no voy a permitir verla sufrir por tu culpa!..-exclamó con rabia ante la sorpresa del mencionado..-¡estoy hasta las narices de tu patética actitud de hombre piedra!.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces atacó al ninja y éste contra atacó con sus Kodachis. Dio dos pasos hacía atrás y respirando acaloradamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaban al recordar una de las palabras de su adversario _"echar un polvo"._ Tragó saliva nerviosamente e intentando normalizar su presión corporal se humedeció los labios.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Saito..-soltó indiferente..-lo que haga o deje de hacer, si quiero echar un polvo tú no estarás detrás de mí para criticar mi actitud y ella es mayorcita para hacer lo que quiera..-bajo sus manos mientras sujetaban sus Kodachi y aún así, en ningún momento dejó de observar a su adversario.

Hajime Saito estudió detenidamente la actitud del ninja y achicando su mirada volvió a colocar su espada en el costado, se metió una mano en su bolsillo y encendiéndolo expulsó el humo de sus labios.

-Muy bien cerebrito, ¿Qué le pasa al viejo pachoca?..-soltó con inocencia.

-¿Cómo?..-soltó asombrado.

-Si hombre..-siguió ignorándolo..-¿Qué le pasa a ese estúpido?..-bufó con desgana al soltar el humo de su interior..-no quiero sentir ese aroma negativo a mi alrededor y saber que yo no lo hago me causa irritación, además..-cerró los ojos..-nadie deja tirada a la comadreja en el suelo como un alma en pena.

Aoshi guardó sus kodachis y avanzando hacía el Lobo se cruzó de brazos, mientras clavaba con frialdad su mirada en la ámbar de su interlocutor.

-¿Por qué tanta preocupación?.

-¿Enserio quieres saberlo?..-le preguntó con sarcasmo..-¿te carcome el alma pensar que alguien pueda importarme?..-acercó su rostro hacía el suyo..-pues óyeme bien Shinomori no abriré mi boca y ahora hazlo tú o despertaré al viejo estúpido y se formará un buen lío, apuesto a que le encantará verte.

El ninja bufó con desgana ante esa amenaza y entrecerró su mirada.

-Me pilló metiéndole mano a Misao..-soltó nervioso ante la perplejidad reflejada en el rostro del Lobo..-y me amenazó de que si en una semana no encuentro el tesoro de ella, nunca podré estar a su lado.

El silencio pasó por su alrededor y mordiéndose los labios con fuerza intentó no soltar una carcajada. Pero desgraciadamente su cuerpo no aguantó la tensión y con diminutas lágrimas en los ojos, se dobló por la mitad mientras reía a mandíbula abierta. La verdad es que había sido una noticia muy interesante y divertida y su mente siempre tan retorcida comenzaba a imaginarse las escenas de pasión del chico helado.

Salvo que el ridiculizado comenzaba a formar un aura de rabia ante su acompañante.

-¡Basta Hajime Saito!..-exclamó furioso.

-No puedo es muy bueno..-siguió con humor..-aunque tú eres tonto de remate chaval..-siguió burlándose del ninja..-mira que no saber cual es el maldito tesoro de la comadreja, eso si que es grave..-se alzó con orgullo y ladeando su rostro con más alegría..-si no lo encuentras ella no se quedará contigo, ¿verdad?..-vio la afirmación del joven..-¿pero si alguien si sabe cual es el tesoro....?..-se cruzó de brazos con pasividad..-¿se puede quedar con ella, verdad?.

-¡¿Qué?!..-gritó con pánico.

-Muy sencillo Shinomori..-soltó Saito con maldad..-yo sé cual es el tesoro de la pequeña diablo de Tasmania y me quedaré con ella.

Sintió como un frío helado pasaba por todo su cuerpo al escuchar la advertencia del Lobo, ¿seria capaz de eso?.

**Continuará.**

**Holas y por fin la actualización..(doble ya que hay una nueva historia)**

**¿Sabe Saito cual es el tesoro de Misao?..¡¡¿de verdad se quedará con la comadreja?!!**

**Gracias por sus reviews a : amary-san, Lorena, Kunoichi Karla,yun-tao-19 y Natsumi Niikua por seguir pendientes del fic. Nos vemos y saludos. chao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pasión**

**Capítulo 7 - Autoridad.**

Iba a reclamarle al Lobo ese comentario sobre ser el "dueño" de su Okashira, cuando el culpable de la alteración de sus sentidos esbozó una sonrisa divertida a su costa. Gruñó al sentir como intentaba intimidarlo con su propuesta, pero el policía dio dos pasos hacía atrás y alzando su mano, chasqueó los dedos con fuerza y nuevamente le dejaba perplejo por esa acción tan.._extraña_.

Soltó el humo que había en el interior de su boca y chasqueando su lengua.

-Será un bonito trofeo..-soltó fríamente..-nunca he estado con una joven tan...-se llevó una mano a su mentón y vio como el ninja avanzaba hacía él..-deliciosa..-pasó su lengua por los labios.

-¡Aléjate de ella Hajime Saito!..-exclamó rudamente..-¡no te pertenece!.

-Y a tí tampoco..-encogió los hombros..-por lo tanto está libre y creo que me gustará tenerla, aunque hay que domarla, será beneficioso para mí.

Aoshi le lanzó la kodachi y el Lobo la esquivó al instante. La espada se clavó con profundidad en la pared del Aoiya y sintiendo como su rabia comenzaba a hervir su sangre, volvió a avanzar para destrozar a ese inepto. Nadie trataba a Misao como un trapo y se aprovechaba de ella.

Pero sus movimientos fueron detenidos cuando una vela se asomó por la ventana de Aoiya y desviando ambos hombres sus vista hacía esa luz, vieron con asombro como el culpable de todo este lío se mostraba ante ellos.

Okina desviaba su mirada de perplejidad a asombro y aunque odiaba a ambos hombres por igual, el que tenía las papeles para perder su confianza era Shinomori. El joven había intentado hacerse con el control absoluto de su pequeña y casi consigue ese ansiado trofeo, gruñó al ver como el joven le mirada curioso, pero en su mirada había destellos de furia.

-¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!..-preguntó Okina con seriedad..-¡tú!..-señaló al joven ninja..-¿qué diablos haces aquí?..-arrugó su frente..-¿no te he dicho qué no vuelvas a pisar el Aoiya hasta que encuentres el tesoro de Misao?.

-Ha venido a echar..-se llevó el cigarro a los labios mientras observaba divertido la expresión rabiosa de Shinomori..-a echar algo.

-¡¿Cómo?!..-soltó Okina.

-¡No puedes impedirme ver a Misao!..-exclamó Aoshi al dirigirle la mirada con ferocidad..-¡ella es mayor para hacer lo que quiera y tú no eres nadie para darle ejemplo de moralidad!

Las mejillas de Okina se tiñeron de rojo ante la veracidad de las palabras del joven.

-¡Así que no hables de honor y todo eso, cuando tú has sido peor!..-siguió acusando el ninja.

Okina se mordió los labios y dirigiendo su vista hacía la vena, la sopló dejando nuevamente la habitación en completa penumbra. Saito alzó una ceja sin comprender esa actitud _derrotista_ por parte del viejo y Aoshi tragó saliva con rabia, sabía que algo estaba tramando ese hombre y no le estaba haciendo gracia. Pero el chirrido de una puerta al abrirse captó la atención de los hombres y ladeando sus rostro hacía ese lugar, vieron como la figura de Okina se iba acercando a sus posiciones.

Y plantándose enfrente de ambos hombres les miró detenidamente.

-Muy bien Aoshi..-contestó secamente..-hablemos de moralidad.

---

Bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras y pegándose más a la pared intentó no respirar demasiado fuerte. No quería que su abuelo se despertará y la interrogará sobre el abandono de su habitación, es más, estaba convencida que no podría mentirle ya que nunca había sido buena. Apoyó su diminuto pie en la escalera y siguió avanzando.

Había decidido abandonar su habitación y dirigirse hacía la calle por que estaba escuchando las voces de dos hombres. Y aunque la primera había sido la más fácil de reconocer, sonrió ante este pensamiento, la segunda había tardado más y es que tener en la cabeza a su Aoshi-sama le estaba dejando más ausente del mundo.

Se asomó a la ventana nada más llegar a la planta de abajo y moviendo su vista hacía el lugar donde estaban las sombras, espero ansiosa la conversación de ellos.

---

Pisó con fuerza el cigarro que había tenido en sus labios y soltando el humo, dio dos pasos hacía atrás, curvó sus labios y mirándoles con desprecio.

-Es una reunión familiar y pasó de estar en ella..-bostezó ruidosamente..-me aburren vuestras tonterías.

-¡Tú no te vas a ir Saito!..-gruñó Aoshi al señalarlo..-¡tenemos que hablar de ese comentario que has dicho!

-¿Cual?..-preguntó curioso Okina.

Saito sonrió con malicia y alzando su dedo comenzó a moverlo con negación, no estaba por la labor de hablar de eso en este preciso momento. Es más había más orejas que estaban escuchando y aunque no entendía como era posible que Shinomori no notará la presencia de la pequeñaja, dio por sentado que el amor lo había cegado o mejor dicho, que el viejo había impedido demostrar ese amor que profesaba a la Okashira.

Y aunque intuía que el ninja estaba bastante interesado en la pequeña, cosa que ya iba siendo hora, no estaba por la labor de dejarle el camino libre. Él también la quería y estaba convencido que pelearía contra el ex-okashira para conseguir los favores de la ninja.

-No te preocupes viejo carcamal te enterarás muy pronto..-ladeó su rostro con humor ante la expresión furiosa de Okina..-si Shinomori no te dice de que se trata, yo mismo te lo diré y espero obtener el premio que se está rifando.

-¿De qué premio hablas?..-volvió a insistir más curioso.

-¡Aléjate de ella Hajime!..-exclamó más furioso..-¡por que no responderé y estoy dispuesto a destrozarte con tal de ver como te alejas de Misao!.

---

La Okashira se tapó la boca con las manos ante la amenaza de Aoshi y aunque no había visto en ningún momento la sombra de su abuelo, había escuchado su voz y eso era suficiente para saber que había problemas y que las cosas podían volverse más peligrosas.

No entendía de que hablaba Saito y aunque no podía ser posible que fuera el mismo hombre que esta mañana había velado por ella y se había portado caballerosamente, tenía que recordar que el Lobo era un hombre sin escrúpulos y cuando había algo que le interesaba usaba todos los trucos sucios posibles para conseguirlo y ahora, ella era un trofeo.

-¿Pero qué clase de trofeo?..-se preguntó con temor.

---

Pero Saito ignoró el comentario del joven ninja y comenzó a caminar en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras Okina y su acompañante se observaban de reojo.

Aoshi avanzó hasta la pared de Aoiya y quitando con brusquedad su Kodachi le dio la espalda al anciano.

-No voy a disculparme por nada Okina..-murmuro secamente..-si quiero verla lo voy a hacer aunque tenga que ingeniármelas para hacerlo.

-Tú no mereces a Misao..-dijo con más calma..-merece a alguien que realmente la importe no que..-se mordió los labios.

-¿Piensen con la parte de abajo?..-gruñó ante su pregunta lasciva..-¡te equivocas de lleno viejo!..-se colocó la kodachi a su costado y encogiendo los hombros, siguió avanzando hacía la oscuridad de la noche.

Había tenido suficiente con la proposición de Saito y ahora no tenía ganas de escuchar al viejo, lo único que le importaba era buscar el maldito tesoro ante de que el Lobo fuera con ese cuento al anciano. Y aunque no había ninguna posibilidad para que Okina aceptará a Saito como _pareja _para su niña, seguía existiendo ese miedo a que se vengará de él y accediera a esa proposición.

-_"¿Pero si está casado?, ¿cómo ha osado proponer eso?"_..-pensó con terror.

Y siguió avanzando mientras la mirada de Okina seguía clavada en su espalda, observó de reojo la ventana que había unos metros más alejados de ellos y sonrió con malicia, después de todo en el amor todo vale.

**Continuará.**

**Holas, continuación seguida de dos historias a la vez..**

**¿Saito le dirá su propuesta a Okina?¿Misao que va a hacer?...y Aoshi ¿comenzará a buscar el misterioso tesoro de la Okashira.?**

**Muchas gracias a los reveiws de : Natsumi Kiiura, Kunoichi Karlá, Okashira Janet, Shumy,Lorena y Ann de Shinomori por seguir pendientes del fic y que les esté gustando mucho.**

**Nos vemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pasión **

**Capítulo 8 - El Golpe.**

Aoshi Shinomori se encontraba en el templo intentando descubrir el tesoro de la joven Okashira y aunque tendría que sentirse motivado para descubrir ese secreto, había algo que se adueñaba de su cabeza con más fuerza. El saber que Saito se había proclamado como su adversario para obtener a su amada le estaba pasando factura a su escasa paciencia.

Un tic comenzó a latir en su ceja y con un temblor propio de alguien sin escaso control de si mismo, se mordió los labios con fuerza para gruñir de dolor. Arrugó su frente por culpa de esa sensación tan estúpida de ejercerse dolor y sin poder contener sus propios impulsos. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y levantando su cabeza hacía el techo.

Gritó como un verdadero poseso y una débil marca de sangre bajaba por su mentón.

-¡Maldito seas Saito!..-exclamó con más furia..-¡¿por qué diablos has dicho eso?!..-dirigió su mirada hacía la ventana que había a su lado y mirando como el cielo seguía azul, curvó sus labios con amargura..-creo que tendré que hacerte una pequeña visita y asegurarme de tus verdaderas intenciones.

Y tal como su pensamiento había cruzado su cabeza, se levantó de esa posición de loto y moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacía otro, todo su cuello crujió ante esta acción. Su mirada se achicó y gruñendo pesadamente, decidió que era mejor ir cuanto antes que caminar con tranquilidad, después de todo su vida personal dependía de la estrategia que estaba maquinando ese condenado Lobo. Sujetó con fuerza su Kodachi y su mirada se volvió más amenazadora que antes.

Nadie le quitaba a su Misao y menos un hombre que podría ser su padre. Ella no era de ese tipo de mujer y se merecía a uno que la amaba verdaderamente, alguien que velará por ella y alguien que había sido lo bastante estúpido como no admitir sus sentimientos desde el principio.

-Yo soy esa persona..-masculló con ferocidad.

---

Detrás de la puerta en donde estaba escrito el nombre de _Fugita Goro,_ el mencionado y el culpable de la rabia que desprendía el ninja, permanecía ajeno aunque podía intuir como la furia de Shinomori iba dirigida hacía él. Se encontraba sentado en su sillón con las piernas encima de la mesa y con la cabeza apoyada en el cabezal, mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados aunque la expresión de su rostro marcaba malicia. Sus manos estaban debajo de su cabeza y silbaba con audacia ante su estupenda idea.

Él sabía que sentía algo por esa chiquilla y lo comprobó el día anterior cuando la vio ahí tirada como un perro abandonado. Sin darse cuenta su expresión se contrajo al recordarla tan débil e indefensa en esa posición ridiculizada. No entendía la estúpida idea de Aoshi de seguir buscando el tesoro de la pequeñaja, pero ahora podía entender la actitud del viejo idiota, después de todo seguía siendo una mujer y estaba muy mal visto algunas cosas y aunque fuera liberal el honor de la comadreja estaba antes que sus ideales.

-Saito..-habló Cho que permanecía en la ventana observando a su jefazo..-¿Qué le ocurre?.

Saito abrió un ojo ante su pregunta y dirigiendo su mirada hacía su subordinado entrecerró su mirada con desgana.

-¿A qué te refieres?..-le soltó toscamente.

Cho suspiró con resignación y alejándose de la ventana, se fue hacía su jefe con más tranquilidad. Después de todo ya se esperaba esa reacción pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que ese temor que muchas veces experimentaba cuando le hablaba de esa forma. Que le iba hacer, era curioso por naturaleza.

-Está más ausente..-explicó pausadamente..-como si tuviera la cabeza en otro sitio..-alzó una ceja..-¿hay alguna misión nueva?.

Vio con asombro como los labios de Saito se curvaban para formar una sonrisa irónica y aspirando fuertemente, deseó de todo corazón saber que pensamientos estaban pasando por la mente de su retorcido jefe.

-¿Misión eh?..-soltó con indiferencia el Lobo al volver a cerrar los ojos y juntar sus manos para frotarlas con ímpetu..-se puede decir que si..-la curiosidad comenzaba a reflejarse en el rostro de su subordinado..-es interesante mi nueva idea y me aportará mucho bienestar y satisfacción hacerme con ese tesoro tan preciado para uno.

-¿Cómo?..-soltó confuso..-¿va a robar algo?.

-Robar no Escoba..-alzó su dedo para moverlo con negación..-comprar.

-¿El qué?..-dijo extrañado.

Y antes de soltar la bomba de esa noticia Hajime Saito comenzó a reír estridentemente. Da igual que pensará su criado de su idea, pero estaba ansioso por hacerla pública y ahora que estaba más que decidido, era mejor avanzar y encontrarse con el origen de la propuesta. Okina.

Se levantó de su sillón y colocándose la espada a su costado se dirigió hacía la puerta para tratar con su futuro _SUEGRO._ Miró de reojo como Cho seguía mirándole con curiosidad y bufando con desgana.

-Me voy a casar con la pequeñaja del Aoiya..-escuchó un grito grotesco a su alrededor..-haré mía a esa cabra montesa..-la respiración de Cho estaba acelerada..-y Aoshi Shinomori sufrirá por eso.

Y abrió la puerta bruscamente para cerrarla detrás de él. Aunque podía intuir la perplejidad que reinaba alrededor de Cho, sentía más satisfacción hacerse el sueco e ignorarle, era mucho más divertido y excitante que contemplar su estúpido rostro destrozado por la noticia.

Y en el interior del despacho Cho permanecía estático ante la noticia.

-Saito se va a casar con Misao pero...¿qué es de Tokito?..-sus labios comenzaron a temblar..-¿qué le ha ocurrido a esa mujer? no es bueno hacerle daño, después de todo él tiene la culpa de su distanciamiento.

Dirigió su mirada asustadiza hacía la hoja de papel que había en la mesa de su jefe y tragando saliva sus manos temblaron ante esos nuevos pensamientos.

---

Misao bajó apresuradamente por las escaleras y deteniéndose en la figura encorvada de su abuelo, carraspeó con fuerza para llamar su atención. Después de todo ella también debía luchar por su amor y no dejarlo en manos de Aoshi, ella formaba parte de este grupo de dos personas y como tal debía hacer frente a su problema.

-Abuelo voy a casarme con Aoshi..-comentó seriamente..-aunque te disguste la idea.

Vio como Okina apretaba con fuerza sus puños y ladeando su rostro vio el brillo de la ferocidad reflejado en esos ojos tan tiernos que siempre tenía para ella. Por unos instante tragó saliva compulsivamente y sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, pero por su destino iba a hacer cualquier cosa, hasta enfrentarse con el hombre que más amaba.

-Lo tengo decidido abuelo..-siguió Misao..-yo le quiero y él me quiere así que..

-¡Él no te quiere Misao!..-estalló con furia..-¡¡solo quiere tu cuerpo maldita sea!!..-la miró de arriba a abajo..-¡¡parece mentira que seas tan tonta para no entender esa verdad!!..-avanzó hacía su nieta mientras veía como sus ojos se abnegaban de lágrimas..-¿no ves que eres una joven muy apetecible? te tiene a mano y eres la primera que puede usar y eso no lo voy a permitir.

-No digas eso..-susurro con dolor..-no mancilles su nombre de esa forma..-se mordió los labios..-parece mentira que no lo conozcas y pienses eso de él.

Okina comenzó a reír con fuerza ante las palabras de su adorada nieta.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?.

-¡Tú querida Misao!..-soltó fríamente..-parece mentira que seas tan boba para no ver eso..-se señaló a sí mismo..-yo era como él, cuando era joven actuaba de la misma forma y conseguía que todas las mujeres se abrieran de piernas para mí..-sus ojos se volvieron más feroces ante su consejo..-y no voy a consentir que te utilice y te deje preñada Misao, por que sabes que eso puede ocurrir muy fácilmente..-avanzó hacía ella y alzando su mano intentó cogerle del mentón, pero ella dio dos pasos hacía atrás para alejarse de ese hombre.

No se parecía en nada a su abuelo, ese no era el tierno ancianito que estaba siempre metiéndose con ella. Esa sombra de Okina no era nadie especial para ella. Su verdadero abuelo había muerto en estos precisos instantes.

-¡Te odio abuelo y no me trates como una niña!..-exclamó con los puños apretados..-¡soy adulta!.

-¡ENTONCES ACTUA COMO TAL!..-estalló con un grito..-¡No seas estúpida y hazme caso aléjate de Aoshi Shinomori!.

-¡NO!..-le devolvió el tono de voz.

Y ante este ruido los demás Onis se acercaron al ver el origen de esa nueva pelea, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a esos berrinches propios de los niños, el tono en el cual se estaban dirigiendo no se parecía en nada a lo que escuchaban antes.

Y aunque sabía que el siguiente gesto que hiciera marcaría el final de su relación con su pequeña, debía hacerlo por ella, por que estaba convencido que después lo entendería y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Alzó su mano y la estrelló contra la mejilla de Misao Mackimachi.

Todos aullaron ante este gesto tan deprimente que había echo el patriarca del Aoiya, pero fue más desastroso para el corazón de la Okashira sentir como el hombre al que más había admirado y que la había tratado con un amor tan incondicional le había echo esa jugarreta. Se llevó su mano hacía su mejilla y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sucumbió al dolor de este acto tan cobarde.

-¡OJALA TE MUERAS OKINA, NO TE QUIERO Y NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI!..-y tal como sus palabras habían salido de sus labios, salió corriendo para subir por las escaleras y escapar de su lado.

Shiro avanzó y con el rostro contraído por la rabia se encaró con la figura destrozada del anciano.

-¿Por qué has golpeado a Misao?..-escupió con rabia..-¡dime, ¿qué te ha echo?!.

Estaba por avanzar y golpear a Okina cuando Kuro lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza y le impidió que realizará el mismo gesto que había ocurrido hacía unos segundos.

-¡RESPONDE OKINA!..-soltó sulfurado el joven ninja.

Pero el anciano no respondió y agachó su cabeza con pesadumbre al recordar que ese gesto le había costado su alma y el amor de su nieta.

Un taconeo y unos golpes en la puerta consiguieron llamarles la atención y abriendo perplejos sus ojos vieron con desconfianza como la figura orgullosa y egocéntrica de Hajime Saito se había colado al interior de su hogar.

-Me parece perfecto que estéis todos reunidos..-bufó con desgana..-de este modo no tendré que reuniros a la fuerza para que me escuchéis.

-No es le mejor momento para que vengas..-dijo Okina.

-¡Oh yo creo que si!..-sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y encendiéndolo expulsó el humo que había aspirado..-por que quiero hacer público que quiero la mano de Misao Makimachi.

-¡¿Cómo?!..-soltaron todos los Onis.

Saito bufó con amargura ante la sordera de todos los ninjas.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas pero ya que formaréis parte de mi familia y aunque eso me disguste de sobremanera, he de confesaros que me voy a casar con la renacuaja aunque no os guste.

Finalizó su propuesta con una sonrisa cruel.

**Continuará.**

**Actualización...¡siiii!, he de decir que a partir de ahora odiaréis con intensidad a Okina y creo que ese odio comenzará a ampliarse a medida que avanza la historia, pero os puedo asegurar que todo tiene su lógica.**

**Saito lo ha soltado y Aoshi a ido a buscarlo, ¿con quién se encontrará el ninja?.**

**Muchas gracias a : Kunoichi karla, Natsumi Niikura, Shumy, lorena, Hiei Lover, Cindy-Jhonny y Yun-tao-19 por sus reviews y por apoyo que estoy recibiendo, por sus palabras de que Saito está tramando algo, por las escenas de más amor de la pareja, por que Okina esta extraño, por que Aoshi ha dejado de ser un monje retraído y para que espabile de una santa vez que le van a quitar a la ninja y sobretodo que hace un hombre casado proponiendo matrimonio sobre alguien inocente.**

**Y por todas las demás palabras. Nos vemos y saludos, seguid disfrutando del fic.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pasión.**

**Capítulo 9 - La reunión.**

El silencio se había adueñado de toda la sala y aunque eso era una buena señal para su superioridad, debía arreglar las cosas cuantos antes. Podía intuir que pronto tendría visita y que sería la persona que ahora mismo no debía ver, tal vez más adelante si le apetecía, pero en estos momentos necesitaba que toda su estrategia saliera a la perfección.

Tiró bruscamente el cigarro al suelo y pisándolo con amargura avanzó hacía Okina, pero Shiro se interpuso entre el anciano y el Lobo. No estaba dispuesto a consentir que ese despiadado hombre se saliera con la suya y sobretodo que viniera con esos aires de grandeza para hacerse con la mano de Misao.

-¡Aléjate Saito!..-exclamó Shiro con violencia..-¡y Misao no se casará contigo!

Saito ladeó su rostro hacía un lado e hizo una mueca de diversión al escuchar el tono de voz que el joven ninja le profesaba.

-¿Tú me vas a impedir el paso a mí?..-se señaló con inocencia..-¿sabes a quién estás retando mosquito?, si quisiera me podría deshacer de ti en unos segundos, no eres rival para mi así que..-levantó su mano con velocidad y lo apartó bruscamente de su camino..-deja de molestar niñato.

-¿De qué vas?..-inquirió Okina al agarrarle el brazo bruscamente..-entras en mi hogar creyéndote alguien importante y aquí tus órdenes no gobiernan..-finalizó con rabia en sus ojos.

El Lobo se zafó del agarre del anciano y escuchó los gruñidos de rabia que los ninjas le estaban dirigiendo. Bufó con desgana al sentirse acorralado por este grupo y aunque podían ser temibles para el resto de la sociedad, para él, solo era una escoria que le servía de vez en cuando para sus misiones.

Y por este motivo no se deshacía de ellos aunque..,entrecerró su mirada al recordar la imagen de la pequeña. También lo hacía por ella. Levantó su mirada hacía la enfurecida del anciano y sin más preámbulos, alargó su brazo y lo cogió del cuello. Lo adelantó sobre él mismo y lo colocó enfrente suya para impedir que los demás Onis se acercarán a él. No había venido para derramar sangre, pero ellos no se lo estaban poniendo fácil y parecía que le estaban pidiendo a gritos que los desangrará.

Acercó sus labios al oído de Okina y sin dejar de mirar a los ninjas, esbozó una cruel sonrisa.

-¡Fuera de mi vista panda de cretinos!..-exclamó con rabia..-¡he venido a hablar con mi futuro suegro y no me iré hasta que lo haga!..-apretó con más fuerza el cuello del anciano..-¡si valoráis la vida del pellejo me dejaréis conversar con él!, si no..-entrecerró su mirada..-me llevaré a mi prometida muy lejos de todos vosotros y la haré mía sin vuestro consentimiento, después de todo aún tengo honor..-sonrió con inocencia..-¿qué haréis?.

Se miraron los unos a los otros y en más de una ocasión la mano enorme de Kuro apretaba con fuerza el brazo de Shiro. Okon miró a Okina pidiendo con su mirada una respuesta a esa demanda.

-Hacerlo..-habló Okina pausadamente ante la perplejidad de los jóvenes..-no os preocupéis por mi.

-¡Pero Okina!..-bramó Osamu..-¡es Saito y seguro que le hará algo!.

-Tranquila..-murmuro Saito..-¿cómo le haría algo al abuelo de mi futura mujer?.

-¡No digas eso!..-soltó Okon..-¡Misao no será tu esposa!.

Todo su cuerpo tembló ante las palabras de Saito y aunque debía decirse a sí mismo que no tenía que temerle, siempre estaba esa posibilidad de que el Lobo salvaje saliera a flote y no le hacía mucha gracia. Después de todo era un hombre sin escrúpulos.

Nuevamente asintió a los ninjas y estos observando con ferocidad al policía obedecieron las órdenes del anciano.

----

Aoshi Shinomori había llegado al cuartel general de la policía y entrecerrando sus ojos, alzó su cabeza hacía arriba para ver como las ventanas del despacho de ese endemoniado policía estaban abiertas de par en par. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y mordiéndose los labios, bajó su rostro hasta tenerlo a la misma altura que su campo de visión.

Y con decisión se introdujo en el interior del cuartel y como iba siendo costumbre ninguno de los policías le detenía el paso. Después de todo Saito siempre les reclamaba para alguna misión y muchas veces se pasaban el rato en el interior de este lugar, así que era de lo más normal que ya le conocieran y no le dieran el alto.

Subió las escaleras y deteniéndose enfrente de la puerta de su despacho la abrió sin llamar antes. Su vista fue del sillón a la ventana y vio con extrañeza como Cho se palpaba las manos y de esa acción salió una pluma que cayó al suelo.

El subordinado del Lobo estaba silbando y con la vista alzada al techo sudaba con nerviosismo. Sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho y aunque tenía un nudo en su interior, intentaba por todos los medios respirar tranquilamente, pero la mirada fría del bloque de hielo le estaba dificultando la tarea.

Carraspeó con fuerza y tragando saliva intentó mostrarse más sereno.

-¿Quieres algo?.

-¿Qué hacías?..-preguntó Aoshi con curiosidad.

-¿Yo?..-se señaló con miedo..-¡nada, ¿por qué?!.

El ninja avanzó hacía la Escoba y con cada paso que daba veía con satisfacción el temblor de su adversario. Se detuvo a una distancia amenazadora y alzando su rostro con orgullo, clavó su mirada desconfiada sobre el subordinado.

-¿Y por qué no te creo?..-corroboró con sarcasmo..-¡verás Cho, no me fío de vosotros dos y tú estabas haciendo algo que tu jefazo te ha ordenado ¿no?!.

-La verdad es que no..-soltó Cho al apoyarse en la pared y desviar su mirada hacía la ventana..-necesitaba aire fresco.

Aoshi entrecerró su mirada y se cruzó de brazos al escuchar la explicación absurda del rubio. Gruñó con fuerza y ladeó su rostro hacía el lado donde estaba el sillón vacío.

-¿Dónde está?..-preguntó fríamente.

-¿Dónde está quién?..-insistió Cho con inocencia.

La paciencia que siempre le había caracterizado estaba a punto de esfumarse y es que saber que lo estaban tratando de idiota, era el peor de todos los remedios para impedir que la rabia le cegara. Se descruzó y apoyando su mano en una de sus kodachi, observó de reojo como el rubio tragaba saliva con pánico.

-Tranquilízate Bloque de hielo..-alzó las manos al aire..-se ha ido hace mucho tiempo y desconozco su paradero..-la mirada del ninja seguía siendo atemorizante..-nunca sé que rayos le pasa por la cabeza, pero te puedo asegurar que ha tramado algo y que..-se tapó la boca con las manos al ver la chispa de fuego surgir de su visita..-vale te ha fastidiado, pero parece mentira que no lo conozcas.

-¿Tú sabes algo?..-inquirió con fuerza.

-No...buenooo..-se masajeó la sien..-solo me ha dicho que quiere casarse con..-enmudeció al ver como el aura del ninja se elevaba..-errggg ya sabes con quién y después de eso..-chocó ambas manos..-se esfumó.

Aoshi se llevó una mano a su mentón y comenzó a pensar en todas las soluciones que podía dar a esa propuesta de matrimonio. Seguía sin entender el verdadero origen de toda esta historia, pero lo que si podía deducir era que su plan consistía en fastidiar a alguien y que esa víctima era él o su Misao.

Cho dio un pequeño paso al ver como el ninja estaba más concentrado en sus pensamientos que en su propia presencia. Pero Shinomori alzó su brazo para detener su escapatoria.

-¿No sabes por qué hace eso?..-volvió a insistir.

-¡¿Cómo quieres qué sepa qué retorcidos planes tiene Saito?!..-soltó enfurecido..-nunca me dice nada hasta que ha llegado el momento y no hay vuelta atrás..-se cruzó de brazos al poner morros..-tal vez quiere hacerse con el control de los Oniwashuu.

El ninja entrecerró su mirada al escuchar esa respuesta, la verdad es que podía ser el verdadero motivo para casarse con Misao, pero había algo que fallaba en esa resolución y estaba convencido que el asunto no iba por ese camino. ¿Entonces, qué motivaba a Saito casarse con su Okashira?.

-Debes hacer algo por mí..-comentó seriamente el ninja.

---

Empujó con brutalidad al anciano en el interior de la habitación y de acto seguido cerró la puerta bruscamente. Se apoyó en ella y sonriendo con maldad continuó observando el temor del viejo. Definitivamente le gustaba causar miedo y saber que este viejo loco era uno de sus afectados le producía un frenesí increíble.

Pero ahora mismo no venía a fastidiarle, lo único que quería hacer era traer estabilidad a su vida y Misao era la indicada. Aunque ahora lo que pensaba hacerse con la pequeñaja le dolería mucho y podría utilizar eso a su antojo.

Realmente era alguien muy listo y sabía usar su inteligencia para su propio bien. Pero su mayor adversario estaba ciego y ahora no tenía rival, bueno si, Seijuro Hiko pero ese maestro era más un ermitaño y rara vez se le veía su enorme cabellera.

-No te voy a dar la mano de Misao..-soltó Okina..-eres demasiado viejo para ella.

-Pero tengo experiencia..-le guiñó un ojo..-sé como satisfacer las necesidades femeninas.

El rostro de Okina se volvió totalmente negro ante las palabras del policía.

-Mira viejo chocho..-habló con más autoridad al acercarse a Okina..-solo me interesa casarme con Misao por que..-se llevó un dedo a sus labios..-ahora mismo será mejor que no conozcas el verdadero motivo, sé cual es el maldito tesoro que le has impuesto al bloque de hielo así que eso son puntos a mi favor.

-¡No!..-exigió ferozmente.

-¿No?..-repitió Saito.

El Lobo negó con la cabeza y chasqueado los dientes le fulminó con la mirada. No le gustaba escuchar la negación a una idea suya y por unos momentos había sido un caballero con honor y no había secuestrado a la pequeña, así que si quería hacer eso tendría la vía libre. Cogió su espada y apuntando el filo en el cuello del anciano, siguió explicando su propuesta.

-Quiero a la niña como mi pareja..-sonrió..-es deliciosa y pura..-se pasó la lengua por los labios..-es el mejor de todos los dotes y como sé cual es su tesoro quiero hacerme con el para toda su maldita vida.

-¿Por qué?..-susurro con rabia.

-Muy fácil viejo idiota..-gruñó..-me gustan las vírgenes, tienen un aroma único y especial y quiero sentirme poderoso al tener a la renacuaja en mi bando, así vosotros estaréis conmigo e incluso el bloque de hielo, ¿ves qué fácil?.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no..-enmudeció al ver como los labios del Lobo se acercaban a su oído y encogiendo los hombros, esperó el mortífero ataque.

Pero lo que recibió fue la respuesta a sus preguntas.

---

Y algo sobrevolaba los aires.

**Continuará**

**Su actualización...**

**¿Qué le habrá pedido Aoshi a Cho?, ¿qué estaba haciendo la escoba antes de ser interrumpido? y sobretodo...¿cómo convencerá el Lobo al anciano?, esto y más...en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a : Okashira Janet, Junengrey,Kunocihi Karla,Natsumi Niikura,Yun-tao-19, lorena, Ann de shinomori y Shumy.**

**Nos vemos y disfruten del fic. Saludos y abrazos a todos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pasión.**

**Capítulo 10 - Mi prometida.**

Alzó su mano al aire al ver como ese animal venía directamente hacía ella y sintió como ese cuerpo se posaba en su mano, levantó la otra cuidadosamente para acariciar la cabeza del ave, sonrió con ternura.

Clavó su mirada en una de las patas del animal y vio como había un papel enrollado, acercó sus dedos hacía ahí y lo extrajo de su mensajero. Volvió a levantar su brazo y haciendo pequeños movimientos, el ave salió volando hacía la misma dirección que había venido antes.

Desenrolló el papel y llevándolo a la altura de su vista. Todo se volvió vidrioso ante el contenido de su mensaje.

----

De un golpe el cuerpo del anciano cayó al suelo, sintió como la pierna del policía acaba empotrada contra su estómago y alzando con debilidad sus ojos hacía el cuerpo de su maltratador, vio la satisfacción reflejaba en su rostro.

La figura de su atacante se inclinó con burla hacía él y sintiendo como su mano pasaba por su frente, vio como volvía a sonreír con fascinación.

-Eres un..-balbuceo con crueldad.

-¿Maldito?..-finalizó su frase con burla..-¡si, lo soy viejo estúpido!..-exclamó más serio..-y por lo tanto el prometido de Misao.

-No..-soltó con dolor al intentar incorporarse del suelo, pero Saito colocó su pierna sobre su cuerpo y ejerciendo fuerza, impidió que hiciera esa acción..-¡déjame!.

La espada de Saito resbaló por el cuello del viejo y alzando sus ojos temerosos hacía la felicidad reflejada en el Lobo, vio como la ferocidad había nublado sus sentidos. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo y respirando acaloradamente, volvió a recuperar la tranquilidad al sentir como esa espada se alejaba de su cuello.

-Debería destrozarte viejo idiota..-murmuró con rabia..-debes saber que no te aguanto y que desearía tu muerte..-achicó su mirada..-y ¿Sabes por qué?..-vio la negación de Okina..-has echo daño a la monstruito.

Okina abrió perplejo sus ojos ante el motivo de su ataque y ejerciendo el control de su cuerpo, se incorporó del suelo al ver como el Lobo daba dos pasos hacía atrás, su anterior mirada marcada por la furia había dado paso a la preocupación. Se llevó una mano a su barriga y tragando saliva con dolor, siguió observando expectante a su compañero de sala.

-¿Te preocupas por Misao?..-no obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta..-¿por qué Hajime Saito?.

El Lobo esbozó una leve sonrisa tierna, pero al momento la sustituyó para ejercer la maldad en su rostro. Es cierto se preocupaba por el alien pequeño, pero no estaba dispuesto a proclamar a gritos ese sentimiento tan fuerte que había en su interior. Guardó la espada en su costado y cruzándose de brazos, entrecerró su mirada.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo viejo chiflado..-marcó con rabia..-solo quiero la mano de Misao, todo lo demás me trae sin cuidado..-bufo con rabia..-sé cual es su maldito tesoro y créeme que me haré con el, solo necesito un motivo de..-se llevó una mano a su mentón y alzando su vista al techo, volvió a mostrar una sonrisa sarcástica..-persuasión.

Okina se cruzó de brazos y curvó sus labios. Desde que había proclamado ese reto del tesoro, Aoshi no había mostrado interés alguno y ahora de repente el Lobo quería la mano de su nieta, sabía que si aceptaba podía conseguir el odio de todos y la rabia del antiguo ex-Okashira, pero también podía preveer que detrás de ese inmenso interés que tenía el policía se ocultaba un buen motivo y su curiosidad quedaba bastante patente. Su rostro se entristeció ante sus pensamientos, esperaba de todo corazón que sus cavilaciones tuvieran ese fundamento, si no, estaba condenando a Misao a un matrimonio sin amor.

Levantó su mirada apenada sobre la felicidad reflejada en el rostro del policía.

-¿Misao no saldrá perjudicada?..-balbuceó con dolor..-¿me lo prometes Hajime Saito?.

-La trataré como la esposa ideal para alguien de mi rango..-un brillo de maldad quedó reflejada en sus ojos..-jamás le pondría una mano encima para dañarla.

-Entonces tienes la mano de Misao..-bajó su rostro con frustración.

Hajime Saito se frotó las manos y avanzó hacía la puerta, agarró el pomo y antes de abrirla, giró su rostro para ver a su _suegro._

_-_Deberías estar feliz viejo acabas de ganar un hijo más..-se mofó..-así que si me disculpas SUEGRO..-puntualizó con más humor..-he de ver a mi prometida.

Después de ver como la figura del Lobo abandonaba la sala, sus piernas no aguantaron la tensión y cayó al suelo para taparse el rostro con las manos. Sus sollozos comenzaron a salir de sus labios y deseo de todo corazón que su análisis del motivo del Lobo fueran los correctos, por que si no, condenaría para siempre a la Okashira.

Después de todo lo único que deseaba era la felicidad de Misao.

----

En la parte de arriba del Aoiya la joven Okashira estaba colocando dentro de su mochila algunas pertenencias. Después de escuchar las crueles palabras de su abuelo contra su amado Aoshi, no estaba dispuesta a seguir viendo su apestado rostro. Se apartó una lágrima de sus ojos y nuevamente se nublaron ante ese torrencial que estaba a punto de salir.

Tembló y gimió con dolor al seguir recordando la pelea con su amado abuelo, realmente le había dolido la actitud cruel de ese hombre que la había tratado con tanto cariño desde siempre. Pero ahora debía mirar por ella misma y aunque era una actitud desafiante tenía que ir hacía el origen de su verdadera felicidad.

_Junto a él._

Unos golpes le devolvieron a la realidad y desviando ligeramente su rostro hacía atrás, vio como se abría sin haber pronunciado la autorización. Se mordió los labios y sujetando la mochila entre sus manos, se cruzó de brazos mientras con su pie golpeaba enfurecidamente el suelo.

Lo primero que vio de esa visita fue el humo que salía de sus labios y suavizando su rostro, esbozó una sonrisa tierna. Después de todo ese hombre se había mostrado dulce con ella y ahora debía ser más..¿amable?, alzó una ceja al pensar que ese sentimiento nunca se lo había demostrado a ese cruel y horripilante policía.

Suavizó la tensión que había experimentado hacía unos segundos y clavando su mirada esperanzadora hacía ese hombre, bufó con humor.

-Saito, ¿qué haces aquí?.

Y aunque no lo reconociera el tono de voz de la jovencita le sorprendió, normalmente era brusco y áspero, nada que ver con lo alocada que era la Okashira de los Onis. Y aunque era lo más normal ya que él la trataba de peor forma, por unos momentos se maldijo al saber que ese tono más relajado volvería a ser más brutal, pero..

-"_Después de todo estoy haciendo este paripé por un verdadero motivo"..-_sus ojos brillaron con maldad.

-He venido personalmente ha decirte una noticia..-aspiró el cigarro y soltó el humo..-impactante..-puntualizó con énfasis.

-¿El qué?..-soltó confusa.

-Dentro de pocos te vas a casar pequeña demonio de Tasmania.

Primero sintió como la sorpresa la consumía y luego la felicidad al saber que pronto uniría su vida con él. La verdad es que sentía como la alegría se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo y aunque no entendía ese nuevo cambio, podía sospechar que el macabro Hajime Saito había jugado un papel importante, seguro que había torturado a su abuelo y le había echo entrar en razón.

Se llevó las manos a su pecho e inflando sus pulmones, no pudo aguantar la ilusión y fue directa hacía el Lobo por agradecerle esa noticia.

Sujetó con fuerza los brazos fuertes y formidables del Lobo y levantando su vista llena de vida, la clavó en la indiferente del Lobo.

-¿Enserio?..-pronunció..-¿voy a casarme con...?.

-Conmigo comadreja..-bajo su rostro hacía su compañera y zafándose del agarre de la Okashira, levantó su brazo para depositar un dedo en sus labios..-es cierto, te vas a casar comadreja pero el novio soy yo.

-¡NO!..-gritó con pánico al andar hacía atrás, su rostro se había ensombrecido y su cabeza negaba las palabras del policía..-es una broma.

Tiró el cigarro al suelo y pisándolo, se crujió el cuello con indiferencia ante la palidez reflejada en el rostro de su prometida.

-No es una broma..-masculló..-tú abuelo ha dado el consentimiento pequeña..-sonrió con malicia..-¿creías qué me había vuelto amable así de repente contigo?..-curvó sus labios..-eres una ignorante de la vida comadreja y eso es lo que más me atrae de tí..-se pasó la lengua por sus labios..-saber que te voy a tener bajo mi control..-la miro de arriba a abajo con expresión lujuriosa y ante esta acción Misao colocó su mochila delante suya..-en todos los sentidos hace que la sangre me hierva de excitación.

-No voy a casarme contigo..-soltó bruscamente..-Aoshi te destruirá.

-Bueno..-se cruzó de brazos..-está esa posibilidad de que venga a retarme, pero cuando estemos casados no puede reclamarte.

-¡Pero tú estás casado!..-exclamó asombrada.

-¡Ya!¿y, algún problema?..-encogió los hombros..-soy bígamo mmm ¿sabes qué significa eso?..-alzó una ceja..-mi mujer y yo somos una pareja liberal y tengo todo el derecho de estar con todas las mujeres que se me antojen, eso si, debo mantenerlas..-avanzó hacía su prometida..-pero te puedo garantizar que no tendrás problemas económicos y estarás satisfecha en mucho sentidos.

Alzó su mano hacía el rostro de la Okashira pero ella lo apartó bruscamente. Curvó sus labios con amargura y ejerciendo un poco de control sobre su fuerza, la empujó contra la pared, avanzó con velocidad hacía su prometida y colocando ambas manos al lado de Misao, clavó sus ojos ámbar sobre los atemorizados de la pequeña.

-Verás no me gusta que me traten de esa forma mis mujeres..-tragó saliva..-yo te respeto y tú me respetas a mi de eso consiste la cosa, así que no me seas gatita y enseñes tus uñas..-acercó más su rostro hacía la ninja..-así que sé buena y compórtate como una prometida acorde con tu nuevo nivel.

Los ojos de Misao se llenaron de lágrimas y aunque no podía evitar esa acción, saber que su abuelo se la había vuelto a dañar le estaba marcando profundamente. Pero se mordió los labios y sin tener más ganas de seguir escuchando las palabras del Lobo, se agachó y se escapó de ese enorme cuerpo. Ni siquiera se detuvo a coger la mochila, lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era salir de esta enorme burbuja.

Saltó por la ventana y huyó por el tejado, dejando a su prometido completamente solo en su habitación.

Hajime Saito metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacando otro cigarro, observó el lugar por donde había escapado su prometida.

-¿Me habré pasado?..-se preguntó con inocencia..-¡bah! debe hacerse a la idea.

Y salió de la habitación.

---

Salió de la comisaría y levantando su vista hacía la ventana vio como Cho asentía a su pregunta silenciosa. Si le gustaba jugar al Lobo, él también se uniría a ese juego macabro.

-Me las pagarás Hajime Saito..-apretó con fuerza sus puños.

**continuará.**

Hola.

Gracias por los reviews a** : Kunoichi Karla, Okashira Janet, Natusmi Niikura,Shumy,Lorena,Junengrey,Yun-tao-19 y Misao91**, por vuestras palabras y la gran mayoria desea saber los motivos ocultos del Lobo y si....¿verdaderamente está interesado en la comadreja en ese sentido?¿Creéis que sería tan rastero para hacer papilla los sentimientos de los Ninjas?, jejejejeje. Ya os dije que empezariáis a odiar a Okina y se está ganando todos esos puntos. Y Saito sigue siendo un gran misterio.

Muchas gracias por seguir pendientes de este fic. Nos vemos ampliamente, abrazos enormes, saludos ruidosos y...besitos sonoros.

chao.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pasión**

**Capítulo 11 - Un nuevo encuentro.**

Misao corría con velocidad por las calles de Kyoto, deseaba alejarse de ese hombre que había considerado hacía unos minutos como alguien _respetable_ pero que ahora ya no representaba eso. Súbitamente se paró en el centro de la ciudad y con los ojos rojos del llanto que había desechado en su huída, ladeó su rostro hacía varios lados para comprobar como ese asqueroso policía no le seguía los pasos.

Suspiró con alivio al sentir como se encontraba sola en un lugar infestado de los habitantes de Kyoto y levantó su vista hacía el cielo, y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa pensó en el hombre que gobernaba todas las partes de su cuerpo, bajó su vista hacía el templo que se veía en la lejanía. Era el único sitio en donde se encontraría a salvo y sobretodo donde podría encontrarle.

Curvó sus labios con más alegría y volvió a emprender su carrera hacía el templo en donde estaba su amado ninja. Estaba convencida que él la ayudaría a salir de este apuro tan extraño.

-----

Hajime Saito volvió a asomarse por la esquina de esa casa y vio para alivio suyo como la renacuaja seguía huyendo hacía el templo. Tiró bruscamente el cigarro al suelo y pisándolo con fuerza se cruzó de brazos.

-Me va a ser infiel con el bloque de hielo..-murmuro con desgana..-esta chica es increíble, le digo que está prometida y lo primero que hace es lanzarse hacía los brazos de otro hombre..-meneó la cabeza con frustración..-me siento un poco cornudo ante ese echo.

Levantó su mirada hacía el cielo y vio como estaba oscureciendo y aunque este echo le pilló por sorpresa, se resignó al saber que había pasado todo el santo día en el Aoiya consiguiendo a su nueva esposa . Sonrió con crueldad y encogiendo los hombros, dirigió sus pasos hacía su comisaría, ya tendría tiempo de disfrutar de la pequeña cuando fuera el momento indicado.

----

Okina acabó empotrado nuevamente contra la pared y abriendo con dificultad los ojos, vio con sorpresa como Shiro había sido el culpable de ese ataque. Alzó sus manos para sujetar las más jóvenes y apartarlas de su cuello, pero la fuerza del ninja era superior a la suya. Después de todo había sido derrotado por Saito hacía un buen rato.

Comprobó estupefacto como el joven le miraba con ansías de destrozarle y aunque había pensado que obtendría la ayudado de los demás Onis, comprobó asombrado como todos permanecían impasibles ante el ataque.

-¿No vais a hacer nada?..-preguntó toscamente Okina.

-¡NO!..-contestó con un grito Shiro..-¡¡ellos están al margen de la pelea y no se van a meter en ella!!..-sentenció el joven..-¡¡solo quiero una maldita explicación a esa boda!!..-apoyó su brazo contra la garganta del anciano y ejerciendo más fuerza en su ataque, acercó sus labios al oído de su supuesto amigo..-¡¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACER ESO OKINA?!!.

Juntó sus labios con frustración a la veracidad de las palabras que Shiro le culpaba y aunque tenía razón, no podía exponer sus argumentos, por que ellos no entenderían nada y aunque le había costado entender el motivo que tenía Saito para hacerse con su pequeña ángel, al cabo del tiempo había visto la luz a su propuesta.

Giró su rostro a un lado y cerrando los ojos le negó con la cabeza a su respuesta.

-¡¿No dices nada viejo?!..-volvió a pronunciar con crueldad Shiro..-¡¿vas a dejarla con ese psicópata?!..-Okina afirmó a su pregunta..-¡¿cómo te atreves?!..-finalizó su acusación con un golpe en la mejilla.

Cayó al suelo con brusquedad y llevándose la mano a su mejilla adolorida, levantó su mirada culpable hacía su atacante. No iba a contestarle a sus preguntas y aunque tenía sus motivos para actuar de esa forma tan violenta, las cosas no se solucionaban de esa así. Shiro era un joven inteligente y debería razonar en vez de usar la fuerza.

-¡Maldito Okina!..-exclamó Shiro..-¡tú que siempre nos has inculcado los valores, ahora los pisoteas deliberadamente!

-¡Cállate de una santa vez Shiro!..-exclamó furioso Okina al levantarse del suelo y quedarse enfrente del joven..-¡tú no sabes nada y cuando sepas la verdad, esa estúpida venda que tienes en los ojos te mostrará la realidad de las cosas!.

-¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?!..-preguntó con ferocidad Osamu.

Okina suspiro con amargura y agachando la cabeza decidió contarles la verdad. Después de todo se lo merecían y estaba cansado de recibir por todos lados. En una mañana le habían pegado e insultado de varias formas y él no soportaba la violencia, así que si deseaba estabilidad en su hogar, debía contar con el apoyo de los Onis.

Levantó su mirada y encogiendo los hombros intentó demostrarles una agradable sonrisa, aunque los rostros de los Onis seguían mostrando la desconfianza de sus palabras.

----

Pegó un salto al escalón que faltaba para llegar a la entrada del templo y suspirando con placer, cerró levemente los ojos para imaginarse ese nuevo reencuentro. Movió una de sus piernas y el temor volvió nuevamente a atacarla, temía una reacción desagradable del antiguo ex-okashira si se enteraba de la nueva noticia y por unos momentos dio dos pasos hacía atrás ante ese miedo.

No quería alejarse de él y ahora que habían conseguido estar juntos, el reto de su abuelo y el echo de que estuviera prometida con ese indesable hacía pensar que su destino era el de permanecer separados. Se mordió los labios con más pánico ante las ideas que estaban pasando por su mente. Se merecía ser feliz y con la única persona que llegaría a estar al nivel correcto era con él.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Aoshi?..-preguntó al aire..-¿Qué haremos con tantas oposiciones?..-arrugó su frente con desgana..-¿deberé casarme con Saito?..-apretó con fuerza sus puños..-¡no!..-gritó con espanto..-¡no le quiero!

-Resistir Misao..-habló una voz.

Sin poder evitar este gesto pegó un pequeño salto y girando temerosa su rostro hacía atrás, vio como su Aoshi estaba ahí. Le miraba con ese amor que había visto ayer y que no había desaparecido de su vista, y aunque siempre había estado interesado en ella, no lo vio claramente hasta que él se echo encima suya. ¿Por qué lo había ocultado tanto tiempo?. Camino con nervios hacía su encuentro, pero tuvo que ser el antiguo ex-okashira que ejerciera el movimiento con más velocidad. Agarró su mano y la extrecho contra su pecho.

Quería sentirla y olerla, quería amarla y desearla, la quiera ahora y siempre y saber que no la podía tener como él esperaba le estaba volviendo loco. Acarició sus cabellos y bajando su rostro le besó en la mejilla, para volver a estrecharla. Si mantenía esa fuerza nadie podría alejarla y sobretodo ese malnacido del Lobo jamás se haría con su Okashira.

Entrecerró su mirada con rabia al pensar en ese hombre. Normalmente conseguía averigüar sus oscuros planes pero en este momento desconocía por completo sus intenciones. No entendía que quería de Misao y sobretodo no podía aceptar que Okina le había dado la mano. Maldito viejo descerebrado desde cuando actuaba de esa manera tan anti-él. Siempre había velado por la seguridad de su niña y ahora la estaba entregando a su mayor rival.

_Hajime Saito._

La Okashira levantó su rostro y contemplo con amargura como la mirada de su amado ninja estaba vacía, aunque se encontraba junto a ella, podía preveer que su cabeza estaba en otro sitio y sintió mucha curiosidad para saber el lugar concreto de su mente.

----

La oscuridad se había adueñado de todo Kyoto y con decisión se dirigía hacía la comisaría. Aunque había estado toda la mañana jugando con el tema de su prometida, debía seguir ejerciendo sus labores y aunque no sentía mucha ilusión a seguir trabajando en su despacho, el deber lo llamaba.

Aspiró su cigarro con impetú y observó de reojo como una sombra se estaba apróximando a él. Sonrió con malicia al ver ese gesto tan cobarde e inútil y encogiendo los hombros, detuvo su caminar. Siguió con la mirada clavada enfrente y ampliando su sonrisa con más crueldad, le habló a su adversario.

-¡Iluso!..-exclamó con rudeza..-¿crees qué puedes pillarme por sorpresa?,¡je! cuan estúpido eres..-masculló con más furia..-¡¿sabes quién soy descerebrado?!.

La oscuridad permitió que los rayos de la luna se proyectaran hacía la sombra y esbozando una sonrisa con amargura. Asintió a las preguntas del Lobo.

-¡Oh, si sé quién eres Hajime Saito!..-pronunció con rabia.

El cigarro cayó lentamente hacía el suelo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su cuerpo se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa. Sus ojos siempre iluminados por su fortaleza, habían quedado reducidos al terror. Giró con dificultad su cuerpo y abriendo la boca con sorpresa, su cuerpo se quedó completamente bloqueado.

-Pero...¡¿qué haces aquí?!.

**Continuará.**

**Holas, por fin la actualización.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a:Junengrey, Okashira Janet,Yun-tao-19,Natsumi Niikura,Lorena,Shumy por seguir pendientes de este fic.**

**¿Quién es la persona qué ha conseguido paralizar al Lobo?.**

**Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos y fics. Chao.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pasión**

**Capítulo 12 - La venganza.**

Achicó su mirada con rabia al contemplarla tan desafiante ante la luz de la luna, sintió como un gruñido se formaba en el interior de su garganta y aunque debería haberlo soltado al exterior, sus labios no permitieron la salida de ese ruido. La mirada siempre energética de su esposa, estaba cargada de resentimiento, pero a parte de este sentimiento había algo más en ese brillo de ojos tan bien cuidados.

_Venganza._

Realmente conocía a su mujer a la perfección y para desgracia suya, ella también lo conocía perfectamente. Eran dos personas tan similares pero a la vez diferentes, mientras su actitud era brusca y burlesca, la de su esposa era más pacifica pero con cambios bruscos de humor y eso, realmente era lo que más temía. La mente de su esposa podía ser cruel e incluso peor que la suya, después de todo una mujer despechada era el peor de todos los enemigos.

Tokio se cruzó de brazos y caminó hacía su esposo, si las palabras que había escrito Cho en esa carta eran ciertas, estaba dispuesta a luchar y no contra esa pobre chica, si no, contra su maldito Lobo. Sabía que la mente de su marido podía llegar a ser retorcida y que hacía este tipo de cosas por tres básicos fines. Esbozó una cruel sonrisa al pensar en esos puntos y entrecerró su mirada al plantarse delante de ese maldito imbécil.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!..-le preguntó toscamente.

-Lo sabes muy bien o al menos deberías intuirlo..-soltó en el mismo tono..-después de todo..¿no eres tan inteligente?, así que ilumíname con tu resolución..-concluyó más brusca, pero sin dejar el tono irónico de sus palabras.

Saito achicó nuevamente su mirada al escuchar el tono de su esposa, realmente podía ser muy peligrosa si se proponía fastidiarle. Sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y encendiéndolo con indiferencia, bufó el humo y lo soltó sobre el rostro de su esposa. Si quería jugar, él la fastidiaría. Pero Tokio no demostró ninguna turbación ante ese gesto, es más, alzó su rostro con más orgullo y apretó con fuerza sus puños.

-No sé de que me hablas Tokio..-soltó con pasividad..-así que déjate de hacer la chula y vuelve a casa, aquí no haces nada interesante.

-¡Oh Saito querido, yo diría que si puedo hacer algo muy interesante!..-exclamó con malicia..-¡más de lo que te puedes imaginar maldito bastardo!.

El Lobo curvó sus labios con amargura.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo y déjame decirte que si tú juegas de esa forma..-levantó su mano y le clavó el dedo en el pecho con fuerza..-yo puedo hacer lo mismo, por que me estás ridiculizando con tu estúpido juego y nadie se ríe de mi, ni siquiera tú Hajime Saito.

-¡¿Y qué planeas hacer Tokio?!..-le preguntó con burla al quitarle el dedo de su pecho y sujetar con firmeza su mano..-¿amenazarme?¿secuestrarme?¡ja! sabes de sobras que soy muy peligroso y aunque fueras mi esposa no tendría miramientos contigo.

Tokio se zafó de ese contacto tan magnífico y sensual. Su relación siempre había estado cargado de ese estado tan excitante, las palabras duras y frías, los comentarios crueles y sarcásticos, su matrimonio era fuerte y poderoso y disfrutaban con esos puntos. Le estaba trayendo recuerdos de cuerpos sudorosos y palabras eróticas, al fin y al cabo, incluso el guerrero más poderoso tenía su punto débil.

_El placer físico._

Pero sobretodo en esta relación había amor, el sentimiento más puro y humano de toda la Tierra. Era un amor fusionado con sus caracteres tan difíciles. Intentó normalizar su respiración y aunque su pecho estaba agitado, debía centrarse en su verdadero objetivo.

_Vengarse de Hajime Saito._

Si él jugaba de esa manera, ella no podía ser menos. Después de todo se estaba riendo de su matrimonio y concretamente de ella.

-No te preocupes Saito que ya te enterarás de mi venganza..-dio dos pasos hacía atrás..-recuérdalo Fugita Goro que tienes un rival muy poderoso.

-Solo eres una mujer y encima no sabes luchar..-soltó con burla al cruzarse de brazos..-he luchado contra verdaderos rivales..-le miro de arriba a abajo con lascividad.

-Lo sé, pero yo tengo una cosa que tus adversarios no tenían..-vio como su esposo alzaba sus ceja con curiosidad. Y sin evitar esta acción, sus labios se curvaron con poder..-yo tengo pechos y sobretodo sé como usarlos.

Un pequeña gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Saito al escuchar esa advertencia, su esposa estaba bien formada y aunque su cuerpo le fascinaba, saber que ella se había dirigido de esa forma le había causado gracia, pero sobretodo un pequeño sentido negativo se estaba formando en su interior.

_Los celos._

Como algún bastardo se atreviera a tocar lo que era suyo, no tendría piedad y pobre de aquel moribundo que hiciera eso. Los pasos de su esposa le volvieron a traer a la realidad y vio con rabia como comenzaba a alejarse de él, con sus manos detrás y con esa sonrisa que marcaba la travesura que estaba a punto de hacer. No le hacía gracia saber que su esposa se había enterado de su juego y supo a ciencia cierta quién había sido su chivato.

-Te vas a enterar Cho..-murmuro con furia.

----

Se incorporó del futon con todo el sudor recorriendo su frente, se llevó la mano a su pecho e intentó normalizar su respiración. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla desastrosa y aunque sabía que solo era eso el sentimiento del miedo se apoderó de su alma. Estaba convencido que mañana tendría la respuesta a su estado nervioso.

----

Su espalda estaba apoyada contra la pared del templo y Misao dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. Y aunque tendría que estar pendiente de satisfacer sus necesidades biológicas, primero quería arreglar el asunto que le había separado de ella en el momento más importante.

El viejo le había retado en buscar el tesoro de su amada Okashira y aunque podía intuir cual era, que para ser sincero consigo mismo había tardado en descubrirlo, quería cerciorarse que era la respuesta a eso. Pero no solo pensaba en ese asunto, también estaba el matrimonio con ese asqueroso Lobo, el muy...,le había plantado cara al viejo y exigiendo como estaba seguro que había echo, había obtenido la mano de su Misao.

_"¿Tanto me odia Okina qué está dispuesto a estropear la felicidad de su nieta con tal de hacerme daño?,¿Realmente tiene ese fin o simplemente está fingiendo?, maldito viejo estúpido..¿Cuándo dejarás de meterte en la vida de tu nieta y te concentrarás en la tuya, qué ya está bastante liada?"._

Bajo su mirada hacía el cuerpo que dormía en su pecho y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, da igual todos los obstáculos que se estaban interponiendo en su camino, en ningún momento se rendiría y lucharía por permanecer al lado de la única persona que le importa.

Misao Mackimachi.

Apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo femenino hacía él y notó como parte de su anatomía respondía a esta calor tan embriagadora. Cerró los ojos y gimió con amargura, deseaba estar en otras circunstancias que en estos momentos tan angustiosos, quería sentir como la mano de la ninja recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, quería oler el aroma que su cuerpo femenino desprendía por su culpa. Realmente la amaba y la deseaba con ímpetu.

Quería probar esos labios tan tentadores y finos que ya había besado anteriormente. Golpeó suavemente la cabeza en la pared y gruñó con desesperación, debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas por que no le daban ningún provecho, es más, solo le causaba irritación.

----

Se retorcía de dolor mientras sentía como las manos de Osamu y Okon pasaban por todas sus heridas. Sus ojos se humedecieron y se mordió los labios con irritación, estaba cansado de recibir los golpes de todos, el único que no le había golpeado había sido Cho y eso que aún no había acabado todo este embrollo.

Nadie le había pedido entrar dentro de esta espiral de juego y ahora todos se apuntaban con superioridad, todos querían imponer sus reglas y si él se abstenía de aceptarlas recibía una paliza.

¿Acaso no tendían consideración con un pobre anciano qué estaba a punto de morir?, ¡malditos sean todos los jóvenes!.

-¡Ayyy!..-exclamó con rabia..-¡¡me duele!!.

-¡Pues te aguantas Okina!..-soltó con amargura Okon..-¡esto te pasa por jugar a este juego!.

-Pero yo..-desvió sus ojos hacía la Oni con pena, pero la mujer ni se inmutó ante este gesto..-no lo hacía con maldad.

-Pues mira como ha acabado..-siguió Osamu..-y debo decirte que Shiro desea destrozarte por jugar con Misao.

Okina apoyó su barbilla en el suelo y suspiró con pena. Desgraciadamente Shiro había huido de todos al conocer el verdadero origen a su idea y ahora mismo no sabían donde se encontraba o que estaba planeando. Aunque estaba convencido que no sería nada bueno.

**Continuará.**

Hola, actualización en marcha..

Más pasión en sus relaciones, en sus venganzas, en sus temores..todos sienten eso. ¿Quién saldrá perjudicado?.

Gracias por los reviews a : Okashira Janet, Natsumi Niikura,Arañita-Baby,Cindy-jhonyy,lorena,orquidblack,yun-tao-19,shumy.

Nos vemos y hasta la próxima.


	13. Chapter 13

**Pasión**

**Capítulo 13 - El peor enemigo de todos : Mi esposa.**

Cerró con brusquedad la puerta de su despacho y se apoyó en ella, al momento golpeó con sus puños ambos lados de la puerta, apretó con fuerza sus dientes y comenzó a gruñir con intensidad. Definitivamente la presencia de su mujer no traía nada bueno, al contrario sus ideas se podía doblegar en varias direcciones y lo peor de todo, es que su estúpido subordinado le había traicionado y había contactado con ella.

_Tokio Saito._

Definitivamente una mujer despechada era muy peligrosa, pero todavía era más peligrosa su propia esposa. Ella sabía cuan de crueles podían ser sus planes y a veces había imaginado que su esposa se estaba moldeando a su carácter. Antes era más dulce y pacifica, es cierto que tenía un genio insuperable, pero antiguamente no hubiera actuado de esa forma y ahora estaba actuando como él hubiera echo.

En conclusión las cosas malas de uno de los miembros de la pareja, irremediablemente se contagiaba el otro que era más puro. Era un echo.

Entrecerró su mirada y se llevó una de sus manos a su mentón, debía meterse en la mente de su entrometida esposa, debía pensar exactamente como ella y debía acercarse a su propio aliado. Normalmente podría espiar al ninja, por que seguro que colaboraría si ella se lo propusiera, después de todo se había prometido con la mocosa. Pero su mujer era más lista y tal vez su idea de aliarse con el bloque de hielo fuera una de las opciones más fáciles, seguro que ella sabía que él pensaría en esa posibilidad, así que..

-¿Con quién rayos se va a aliar con esta bruja?.

Levantó su mirada hacía el techo de su despacho y comenzó a remover profundamente sus pensamientos.

------

Estrelló el vaso de sake en la barra de la taberna, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos siempre tan vivarachos y alegres estaban sumidos en la peor de todas las traiciones. Ahora que aún podía pensar con frialdad, su actitud de emborracharse en la taberna de la ciudad no había sido una buena idea pero escuchar como Okina había jugado con la Okashira le había afectado más de la cuenta.

Él le respetaba y jamás hubiera creído que fuera capaz de cometer esa atrocidad y más acceder a la propuesta de ese sádico. Se mordió los labios con fuerza y nuevamente golpeó la barra de la taberna.

-¡Más sake!..-exigió con rabia.

-¿No crees qué es demasiado Shiro?..-le preguntó el tabernero..-las penas no hay que ahogarlas con alcohol.

-¿Y me lo dices tú?..-alzó una ceja curioso por sus palabras..-que todas las noches escuchas las tragedias de tus clientes.

-Ya pero..-se apoyó en la barra y le guiño un ojo con complicidad..-pero ninguno de ellos tiene mi simpatía, además a Okina no le gustará verte en este estado.

-Okina..-farfulló con rabia al escuchar ese desagradable nombre..-da igual Serikun ponme otra ronda de Sake.

El tabernero encogió los hombros y le sirvió otra ronda de sake. Y sus ojos se clavaron profundamente en el líquido que había en el interior de su vaso y nuevamente su cabeza comenzó a pensar en una manera de salvar a la Okashira, en alguna forma de impedir que el maldito Lobo colocará sus asquerosas manos encima de ese cuerpo tan inocente. Curvó sus labios al pensar en el antiguo Okashira y aunque podía apoyar a Okina sobre el reto, no entendía por que seguía jugando a eso.

-Su hubieras echo las cosas como dios manda estúpido Shinomori, esto no hubiera pasado.

La puerta de la taberna se volvió a abrir y aunque nunca prestaba atención a las personas que venían a este lugar, hubo una pequeña señal en su interior y observó de reojo el caminar de una mujer. Escucho como todos los hombres farfullaban palabras lujuriosas contra ella y tragó saliva con nerviosismo al comprobarla detenidamente.

Era una verdadera belleza, su cabello extremadamente largo y liso, sus ojos oscuros y totalmente penetrantes, su nariz fina y pequeña y esos labios tan gruesos y carnosos que te invitaban a besar en más de una ocasión. Notó como todo su interior respondía ante la apariencia de esa mujer y cerró los ojos para mantener bajo control todo su cuerpo. Abrió las aletas de su nariz al oler el perfume que desprendía.

Un olor agradable a lavanda. Y siguió observándola con fascinación.

_"Que repulsivo llegas a ser Hajime Saito, siempre jugando con los sentimientos de los demás, pero esta vez voy a conseguir que te arrepientas de este absurdo juego y sobretodo que me pidas perdón por insultarme ante tu falta"._

Se sentó en la barra y alzando su pequeña mano consiguió que el tabernero le prestará la atención debida. Arrugó su nariz al ver como esa mirada cansada le taladraba todo su cuerpo y curvó sus labios con amargura, definitivamente todos los hombres eran iguales ante una belleza como ella. Se cruzó de brazos y entrecerrando su mirada no se acobardó por ese estudio sobre ella.

-¿Qué va a ser señorita?..-le preguntó Serikun al limpiar un vaso.

-Quiero una botella de sake..-comentó con seriedad.

El tabernero sonrió con malicia y apoyando su codo en la barra, le volvió a mirar de arriba hacía abajo. Pasó la lengua por sus labios y gimió con verdadero placer.

-Verás señorita no me gustan que las mujeres de su profesión entren en mi taberna y exijan sake..-le guiñó el ojo..-pero si quieres podemos hacer una excepción y podría acompañarme detrás del almacén y seguro que llegaríamos a un acuerdo.

Se mordió los labios con fuerza y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la rabia que estaba hirviendo en su interior. Un tic comenzó a hacerse notorio en sus ojos y una vena sobresalía de su frente, ojala pudiera partirle la cara a ese baboso tabernero. Tragó con aspereza la saliva que se había quedado bloqueada en el interior de su boca y entrecerrando su mirada comprobó como ese asqueroso ser seguía lanzándole esa mirada de lascividad.

Pero no fue el único comentario de la taberna y desviando su mirada hacía atrás vio como varios de esos repugnantes seres vitoreaban la propuesta ejercida por el hombre. Salvo uno que la observaba atentamente.

Se metió la mano en el interior de su Gi y el tabernero asintió a esa acción, apretó con fuerza el objeto que había en el interior y bufando con desgana, se maldijo por usarla en momentos como aquellos. Aún estaba practicando y no era muy experta, se podía decir que era una negada pero la fortaleza de protegerse a sí misma sin la ayuda de su famoso esposo podía con ella.

Quería ser una mujer independiente.

Y entonces le encañonó con la pistola en la boca. Todas las voces se habían detenido abrutadamente y sonrió con fascinación.

-Mira viejo asqueroso no te necesito para satisfacerme y el sake es lo único que me interesa..-apretó el gatillo bajo el pavor de Serikun..-soy una mujer baboso no un trozo de carne y no consiento que mi insulte, ni siquiera mi esposo y..¿Crees qué soportaré tus bobadas?, cuan equivocado estás..-le escupió en la cara bajo la sorpresa de Shiro por la actitud de la mujer..-tienes suerte de que me encuentre sola, por que si estuviera mi esposo no vivirías para contarlo.

-Perdona..-habló la voz más fantástica que había escuchado en toda la noche.

Tokio se giró hacía el joven que se dirigía hacía ella en ese tono tan pacificador. Podía comprobar como su interlocutor había estado bebiendo para ahogar sus penas pero a diferencia de todos los presentes, había sido el único que no se había mofado de ella. Se mordió los labios con rabia al pensar que esos bastardos se creían que tenían el derecho de tratarla de esa forma.

-¡Lárgate niño!..-exclamó Tokio..-¡no tengo nada contigo y prefiero que sea así!.

-Espere señorita..-siguió Shiro con suavidad..-en ningún momento he venido a defender a ese hombre..-vio la sorpresa reflejada en la víctima y la asaltante..-solo he pensado que actuar de esa manera no es la más propia y me gustaría que recapacitará..-sonrió con cariño y las mejillas de Tokio se sonrojaron..-después de todo una mujer como usted no debería desperdiciar esa bala por alguien que no lo merece..-sus manos se iban acercando hacía Tokio..-sé que se merece una lección pero puede denunciarlo, tenemos buenos policías..-interiorme comenzó a reír al pensar en el policía perfecto para asustar al tabernero..-me gustaría mucho que no hiciera eso.

Tokio observó al ninja fijamente, la verdad es que era alguien más joven que ella y aunque tenía un rostro bonito, no se podía comparar a su estupendo Lobo. Chasqueó la lengua y asintió a las palabras de Shiro, después de todo podía ir a la comisaría y comentarle a su esposo que alguien se había sobrepasado con ella, si se tenía contacto con el jefe de la policía había que aprovecharlo.

Alejó el cañón de la pistola del interior de los labios del tabernero y cuando vio como se encontraba en libertad, alzó con velocidad sus manos y apretó con fuerza las muñecas de Tokio. Consiguiendo que la mujer hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-¡Sucia perra!..-exclamó el tabernero..-¿cómo te atreves a tratarme de esa manera guarra?.

Iba a gritar de sufrimiento al notar como sus huesos estaban respondiendo a ese gesto, cuando una mano más fuerte aterrizó en el cuello del taberno, consiguiendo que su ataque comenzará a bajar de nivel y su respiración se hiciera más lenta. Se sujetó la muñeca con su otra mano y bufando con tranquilidad, observó atentamente la actitud del joven.

-Me has defraudado Serikun..-soltó fríamente Shiro..-jamás pensé que actuarías de esa forma con una mujer.

-Esa perra me ha..-se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar como un ruido violento se formaba en el interior de su taberna.

Todos tragaron saliva y olfatearon la pólvora recién activada y devolviendo sus vista hacía la mujer, observaron perplejos como el cañón de su pistola expulsaba humo, y aquellos ojos tan oscuros habían tomado un color amarillento. La mujer se miro con recelo su muñeca y apretó con ferocidad sus dientes.

-Maldito hijo de..-se mordió los labios al pensar en la continuación de sus palabras..-has de saber que acabas de sentenciar tu muerte patético hombrecillo..-sonrió con maldad..-yo que tú pensaría en suicidarme, por que la muerte que te espera no es nada gratificante..-alzaron sus ojos sin entender a su amenaza..-aunque esté molesta con él, te puedo asegurar que te matará al saber que alguien de tan bajo nivel ha tocado aquello que le pertenece..-sus hermosos dientes se dejaron ver detrás de esos labios tan atrayentes y haciendo una reverencia con humor..-me presentaré soy Tokio Saito y es un verdadero placer ver la poca vida que aún tienes.

Shiro la observó perplejo al saber que ese apellido era una señal de peligro.

-----

Cho daba vuelta alrededor de su cama presa del terror, sus manos estaban ocupadas por una taza humeante de café y el humo que salía de su interior lo estaba englobando hasta conseguir que su estado fuera más nervioso.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y sus pies golpeaban con temblor el suelo. Sentía como la muerte estaba más cerca y podía oler como su vida se estaba consumiendo.

------

Cerro con brusquedad la puerta de la taberna y aunque nunca le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos en público, no pudo aguantar la tensión de escuchar como todos los hombres de ahí dentro de burlaban de ella. Tenía que reconocer que su apellido no les decía nada a esas personas de nivel más bajo y que alguien de mayor rango si sabía que significaba el apellido _Saito._

En estos submundos su esposo se conocía por _Fugita Goro_, no por _Hajime Saito_ y aunque tenía que haber dicho el otro apellido, deseaba con fervor el que había mencionado anteriormente. Se quito una lágrima de sus hermosos ojos oscuros y ladeando su rostro hacía atrás, vio con asombro como ese joven estaba observándola con ternura. Carraspeo con fuerza y aspirando con orgullo el aire que escaseaba, se giro para enfrentarse con seguridad.

-¿Eres la mujer de Hajime Saito?..-preguntó Shiro al negar con la cabeza..-me temo que pronto habrá una matanza..-sonrió al ver como la mujer alzaba una ceja con curiosidad..-conozco bastante bien a tu esposo y créeme que se van a arrepentir de haberte tratado de esa manera..-se cruzo de brazos y mirándole con seriedad..-ante todo no debes llorar por un hombre Tokio, eres demasiado hermosa para provocar el destrozo de tu rostro por el sufrimiento.

Las mejillas de Tokio se volvieron completamente rojas.

-Soy Shiro y es un placer conocer a la mujer mas hermosa que han visto mis ojos de ninja..-inclino su rostro con amabilidad.

Los labios de Tokio se tensaron hasta formar una sonrisa.

En el interior del joven ninja comenzó a nacer una nueva llama.

-----

El dios del sueño también había conseguido debilitar al cubo de hielo y apoyándose en la pared, con el cuerpo de Misao entre sus brazos se dejó dominar por esta necesidad humana. Aunque su rostro seguía impertubable, había algo que le incriminaba de una gran deseo. Su hermosa sonrisa al saber que tenía a la mujer que más amaba alrededor de él.

No necesitaba nada más para ser feliz, salvo el consentimiento de Okina para estar eternamente a su lado.

**Continuará.**

**Holas!**

**Muchas gracias a : Okashira Janet, Natsumi Niikura, Yun-tao-19, Kunoichi Karla, Misao Koishikawa, Orquidblack,Gabyhyatt,Ann de Shinomori,Lorena,Kill Of All Cosmos, Shumy. por sus reviews y por apoyar a Tokio en su venganza..¿con quién se va a aliar?¿Shiro, Aoshi, Okina o Cho?, uno de estos maravillosos hombres (cada uno en su especialidad) será el afortunado en tener a la mujer del Lobo como su complice.**

**Nos vemos y muchas gracias por permanecer pendientes del fic. saludos y abrazos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**PASION**

**Capítulo 14 - Nuevos sentimientos.**

El silencio se estaba haciendo incómodo en las afueras de la taberna y una suave brisa los había atravesado con ferocidad, escuchó el gruñido de la mujer y viendo como se abrazaba a sí misma, se mordió los labios con temor a lo que estaba sintiendo. No se podía sentir atraído por una mujer como esa, vale, era hermosa y obstinada, con orgullo y fortaleza, pero bajo ese manto de fuerza, se escondía alguien sensible y dulce, aunque no había visto esa parte, podía sentir que esa mujer era como una moneda.

Tenía dos hermosos rostros y cada cual era distinto al anterior.

Tragó saliva con más nerviosismo al ver como la mujer alzaba su rostro hacía el cielo y bufando con desgana, se giró, aunque alzó su mano para despedirse de él y comenzó a caminar. Podía observar con fascinación ese andar sensual y delicado, alguien de tal alta alcurnia no podía estar con un monstruo como Hajime Saito. Entrecerró su mirada al recordar el nombre de su flamante esposo.

Y una pequeña chispa se encendió en su mente, dio un pequeño paso y alzando su mano al aire.

-¡Espere señorita Saito!..-exclamó con educación y comprobó con alegría como la mujer se detenía y le observaba de reojo..-creo que no es adecuado que una señorita como usted vaya sola por estas calles tan peligrosas.

Tokio curvó sus labios con desgana y girándose para estar enfrente de ese agradable joven, se llevó las manos a su cintura.

-Sé cuidarme sola..-le espetó..-tengo un arma y sé como usarla..-mintió con educación..-además soy la esposa de Hajime Saito y estoy segura que nadie me tocaría.

Shiro dio un paso y carraspeando la garganta le miro con algo de humor ante su comentario.

-Pero déjeme decirle que ya le han atacado antes..-le recordó..-aunque usted le haya dicho el nombre de su famosísimo marido..-vio como un tic se formaba en la ceja de la mujer..-no quiero contradecirla Tokio-san, pero sería mejor que le acompañará a su Posada y de este paso yo estaría más tranquilo.

El ninja finalizó su discurso completamente sonrojado por sus palabras. Se llevó la mano a su pelo y bajo su vista para evitar ser demasiado expresivo en cuanto a sus nuevos sentimientos. Sentía como su corazón latía apresuradamente y como deseaba salir del interior de su pecho y dárselo a la persona que se lo había robado.

_Tokio Saito._

Pero la mujer le miró con más ternura que antes, definitivamente el joven era muy agradable y hasta comenzaba a caerle muy bien, lástima que no pudiera decir lo mismo de las personas que conocían de su retorcido marido, aunque claro, solo conocía a dos personas : Cho su fiel espía y Shiro el magnífico hombre atento. Avanzó hacía el ninja y doblando sus piernas, también bajo su cuerpo y con ello su rostro, para que sus ojos almendrados pudieran conectar con esa mirada tan dulce.

-Sería un agradable placer que me acompañarás a mi Posada..-vio la alegría brotar de los ojos de Shiro..-pero desgraciadamente no tengo ningún sitio donde hospedarme..-sonrió con naturalidad..-verás me he peleado con mi Lobito y como no quiero estar cerca de ese bobo, he decidido acampar por algún sitio.

-_"¿LOBITO?".._-abrió de golpe los ojos ante ese diminutivo tan..¿cariñoso, empalagoso?..¡ANTI HAJIME SAITO!.

-No sé preocupe Tokio-san..-alzó la voz al menear la cabeza con resignación ante ese adjetivo tan ridículo..-puede venirse a mi hogar..-se llevó una mano a su pecho y enfatizó su ofrecimiento..-trabajo en el Aoya y es un lugar muy conocido por todos los de Kyoto e incluso su marido sabe el sitio.

-¿No será ninguna molestia?.

-¡Claro qué no!..-exclamó con más júbilo..-¡al contrario será un honor tener una dama tan maravillosa y dulce como usted!..-alzó su mano y la movió delante de ella..-con su permiso iré delante para indicarle el camino a mi casa.

Tokio asintió al ofrecimiento de Shiro y comenzó a seguirlo hacía el Aoiya. Aunque de pronto su piel se erizó considerablemente al recordar que dentro del Aoiya estaba él.

El perseguidor de las mujeres, la sombra de las chicas hermosas, vamos el terror de todas las chicas de Kyoto.

_Okina._

Pero por ella sería capaz de cortarles las manos al viejo para que no la tocará.

_--------_

La noche dio paso al día y con eso el terror de Cho comenzó a enfatizar cada miembro de su delgaducho cuerpo. Subió las escaleras que llevaban al despacho de su jefazo con más depresión que antes, por unos momentos sentía como sus piernas pesaban más que todo su cuerpo y aunque sus pisadas eran ruidosas, deseaba con fervor caminar como si tuviera menos peso.

Como una pluma recién caída de un ave.

Apoyó su mano en el pomo de su puerta y respirando con agitación la abrió abrutadamente. Sus ojos tristones se clavaron en cada rincón de su despacho y aunque los abrió asombrados por ver el vacío en su interior, nuevamente sintió como una oleada de sentimientos negativos comenzaba a devorarlo. Cerró la puerta tras de él y ladeando su cabeza hacía el enorme sillón que era propiedad de su jefazo, vio como estaba de espadas y de ahí salía el humor.

-¿Saito?..-preguntó curioso.

Pero no hubo respuesta a su pregunta, así que llevándose una mano a su pecho intentó ejercer presión para mantener su nivel más relajado, pero nada, seguía en estado de extasís. Se dirigió hacía la ventana y la abrió para aspirar el aire puro que faltaba en el despacho. Cerró los ojos y pensó en la paz eterna, mejor dicho, en la paz.

-Cho..-escuchó una voz más profunda y fría detrás suya.

Abrió los ojos con espanto y girándose con velocidad hacía atrás, se encontró con la mano de Saito que iba directamente hacía su cuello. Y desgraciadamente el movimiento había sido más rápido que sus propios reflejos, en otras circunstancias no hubiera actuado de esa manera tan lenta, pero sentir como la muerte se estaba acercando a él, podía doblegar su fuerza.

Sintió como su cuerpo era elevado hacía arriba y como esos ojos de color ámbar se clavaban con ferocidad sobre los suyos más oscuros. Tragó saliva con algo de pánico al ver el rostro de su jefazo. Él nunca actuaba así, pero ahora mismo sentía el miedo que tenía sus adversarios cuando veían la furia del Lobo. Colocó sus manos en el brazo del policía y mirándole fijamente.

-¿Qué?..-pronunció.

-¡¿Por qué has avisado a Tokio?!..-le cuestionó con rabia..-¡¡¿por qué asquerosa sabandija la has llamado?!!.

-Me hace daño..-dijo con dificultad..-además bajo presión no soy de gran ayuda.

-¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO!..-suavizó su agarre y colocándose de puntillas, acercó sus labios al oído de su subordinado..-¡¡RESPONDE YA!!.

Cho lo miró de reojo y tragó saliva, si quería salir con vida de este aparatoso problema debía mentir aunque fuera una pequeña cantidad.

-Ao..-carraspeó..-me dijo que lo hiciera.

-¿Quién?..-alzó una ceja con confusión al alejar su mano del cuello de su espía..-¿quién ha metido sus narices en esto?.

-¡Aoshi Shinomori!..-se llevó la mano a su cuello y lo masajeó..-él me dijo que lo hiciera, ya que tú vas a casarte con..-se mordió los labios y alzó una ceja..-¿de verdad va a casarse con la comadreja desquiciada?,¿ha pensado en los hijos psicópatas e hiperactivos qué tendrían?..-su rostro se volvió azul..-no me quiero ni imaginar el peligro que tendrían esos minis clones vuestros..-tembló con pánico ante sus pensamientos.

Pero Saito no le contestó al contrario apoyó su cuerpo en la pared y se llevó las manos a su sien. Necesitaba analizar todos los puntos nuevos en esta diversificación de su proyecto. Definitivamente la entrada de su esposa en su planes, requería nuevos enfrentamientos y más astucia, mientras ella estuviera dentro las cosas se complicarían.

-¡Saito!..-exclamó Cho al pasar su mano por los ojos de su jefazo..-¡yo llamando al Lobo ¿me oye?!.

-¡Deja de hacer el payaso escoba!..-exclamó molesto..-y jamás me aparearía con la loca de la chiquilla, solo un estúpido piensa en eso.

-Entonces el bloque de hielo es el estúpido..-le cuestionó.

-No es estúpido escoba, simplemente está más cachondo que tú..-vio los morros que Cho ponía ante esa comparación..-pero a diferencia de tí, el helado sí la ama.

-¿Entonces por qué ha echo todo este paripé?..-le preguntó Cho..-¿no se ha dado cuenta que todo se ha desnivelado?.

Saito se dio un pequeño impulso y esbozando una sonrisa, su rostro se suavizó por unos segundos.

-Para empezar esa niña estaba sufriendo..-Cho asintió a esa gran verdad..-y decidí echar un cable.

-¿Reconoce que tiene sentimientos por la comadreja?..-lo observó perplejo por su pregunta..-¡Japón se hunde si es cierto!.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer el tonto?!..-masculló fastidiado..-estoy metido en este problema por que...

Alzó su puño al aire para que estuviera a la altura de la escoba.

-Primer punto payaso, me he metido dentro por que estaba aburrido..-sonrió con crueldad..-segundo punto, he seguido profundizando en ese tema para reírme de Shinomori, la verdad es un chico muy serio y no disfruta de la vida.

-¿Y tú eres bonachón?..-le preguntó con ironía.

-¡No!..-soltó bruscamente..-pero me divierto a costa de todos, es mejor fastidiar a los demás para conseguir que la sangre se regenere y sea más fuerte y último punto no tenía nada más importante que hacer.

Cho alzó una ceja con desaprobación ante los motivos que había llevado a su jefazo a seguir con su propuesta de matrimonio, la verdad es que no entendía que tenía todo esto de divertido, para empezar había despertado a un león helado y ahora estaba que trinaba, pero allá él, para eso era uno de los luchadores más fuertes de Japón. Aunque ahora que recordaba no le había contestado a su pregunta..

_"¿Acaso tiene sentimientos por la comadreja?"._

----

Misao abrió los ojos perezosamente y al estirarse se encontró con la mirada fría y acusadora de su amado ninja. Por unos momentos sintió la confusión por este echo, pero ahora que lo observaba claramente, estaba convencida que algo le estaba ocurriendo. Se levantó del suelo y yendo hacía Shinomori le cogió suavemente de las manos.

-¿Qué ocurre?.

-El aire está tenso..-explicó escuetamente..-es mejor que vuelvas al Aoiya.

-¡No!..-gritó con rabia..-¡Okina me ha prometido con Saito, ¿te puedes imaginar eso?!..-dio dos pasos hacía atrás y juntó sus manos..-¡es horrible el solo pensar en eso, no quiero ser la esposa de ese desquiciado hombre!

Las manos del anterior Okashira se colocaron encima de los hombros de su amada ninja para ejercer un poco de fuerza y aspirando el aroma que la rodeaba, intentó estar más sereno ante sus emociones.

-Misao si continuas aquí Okina jamás me dejará casarme contigo, ¿lo entiendes?..-le preguntó suavemente al alzar su rostro con su mano..-y no quiero eso.

-¡Pero él te puso una condición y si no la encuentras deberé casarme con el animal de Saito!..-le recordó con rabia.

Acercó sus labios a la frente de la Okashira y depositó un dulce beso. La verdad es que le daba gracia el echo de que el Lobo se había tomado muchas molestias en meter las narices en su vida privada y estaba convencido que no le haría gracia cuando descubriera su contra ataque.

-Misao ya sé cual es tu tesoro..-le contó con cariño..-y ahora que lo sé, no voy a perder contra Saito además..-le guiñó un ojo ante la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de la ninja..-tengo una buena arma que puede luchar contra él.

-¿Cómo?..-avanzó hacía el ninja para cogerle de la solapa de su Gi..-¿de qué se trata?.

Aoshi se llevó un dedo a sus labios y le volvió a guiñar el ojo, lo mejor era que no supiera nada del tema hasta el momento indicado.

-----

Okon bajó corriendo las escaleras que llevaba hacía la zona del desayuno en donde estaban todos los Onis reunidos, salvo Shiro que permanecía dormido. Se apoyó en la pared y con la mano en su pecho respiró aceleradamente.

Observó con fascinación como sus compañeros le prestaban la atención debida, inclusive Okina que hacía muecas de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo se resquebrajaba por los golpes y moratones que le rodeaban.

-¿Qué ocurre Okon?..-preguntó Osamu.

-¡Es Shiro!..-exclamó más aceleradamente.

-¿Qué le ocurre?..-insistió Kuro.

-¡HA TRAÍDO A UNA CHICA A CASA!..-se llevó las manos a la cabeza..-¡ES UN MILAGRO!.

_"Chica, ¿una chica nueva en casa?, ¿alguien joven que no ha huido al saber en donde la metían?".._sus ojos se llenaron de brillo ante sus nuevos pensamientos. Definitivamente quería conocerla.

E ignorando la sensación del dolor que había en su cuerpo, salió corriendo hacía la habitación de Shiro.

**Continuará.**

**Holas.**

**Parece ser que estamos recuperando al Okina de siempre.¡Ay!.**

**¿A qué es un encanto Shiro?, he de confesar que es el primer fanfic en donde le doy protagonismo, normalmente en mis anteriores historias solo aparece esporádicamente, pero creo que esta vez se merecía algo ¿no?, muchas gracias por aceptarle como un posible rival para Hajime Saito. JAJAJAJAJA.**

**Muchas gracias a: Okashira Janet, Natsumi Niikura,misaochinomori3,Junengrey,Gabyhyatt,Lorena,Misao Koishikawa,Shumy por su apoyo y por pasarós a leerlo..**

**Nos vemos y hasta luek. Saludos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pasión.**

**Capítulo 15 - Déjame ayudarte.**

Se detuvo abrutadamente en las escaleras y desviando su rostro hacía atrás, comprobó con desilusión como su adorado Aoshi-sama había desaparecido de su vista. Soltó un suspiro de impotencia al sentirse sola y deseó de corazón volver sobre sus pasos y tirarse nuevamente al cuello de ese hombre que tanto amaba. Pero él no estaba ahí, podía sentir como esa esencia tan varonil había desaparecido en el mismo instante en que ella se había detenido.

Faltaban cinco días para finalizar el plazo que Okina le había dado a Aoshi para encontrar su tesoro y el tiempo estaba en su contra.

Golpeó con la punta de su sandalia el suelo y curvó sus labios con amargura, no era justo. Ella quería estar con él, pero él le obligaba a volver a su hogar, en donde Okina y su _prometido_ le estaban esperando. ¿Por qué todos se habían unido para fastidiarla?, ¿Es qué nadie podía dejarla libre?. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y volvió a bajar por las escaleras, lo mejor era irse a su casa y plantarle cara a su abuelo. Él se merecía sus quejas y reproches y esta vez nadie se pondría en su camino.

Entrecerró su mirada y aspiró con fuerza el aire que había a su alrededor, desvió nuevamente su mirada hacía los arbustos que había a su lado, e inclinándose hacía atrás agarró una piedra, desgraciadamente sus Kunais no las llevaba encima. Levantó su mano y tragando saliva con furia, su voz sonó más amenazadora que de costumbre.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ, SEA QUIÉN SEAS!..-ordenó con fiereza ante el temblor de las hojas..-¡NO ME OBLIGUES A REPETIR LA ORDEN!.

Escuchó una risa estridente y movió las aletas de su nariz al sentir como ese aroma ya lo conocía del pasado, achicó con más desconfianza sus ojos y sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, sus ojos seguían fijos en la presencia que se iba a dejar ver.

Las ramas se movieron y permitieron mostrarle a la persona que había estado oculta tanto tiempo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y desconfianza y dio dos pasos hacía atrás, pero su visita no mostró ningún efecto ante ese estado, simplemente se quitó unas cuantas hojas de su hermoso cabello negro, se miró las uñas con detenimiento para verificar que continuaban limpias y el color que las había impregnado continuaba en su sitio.

Le guiñó el ojo y esbozó una sonrisa tierna.

-¡Cuanto tiempo Misao Makimachi!..-exclamó con una voz más humorística que antaño..-¡me alegra saber que has conseguido lo imposible!..-bufó con cierta amargura..-¡conseguir que el bloque de hielo se fije en ti, es más, que me haya obligado a estar aquí!.

-¿Cómo?..-abrió los ojos sorprendida..-¿Aoshi te ha...?..-levantó su mano temerosa por la finalización de su frase.

-¡Por supuesto pequeña, ¿si no, qué rayos hago en este asqueroso lugar?!..-soltó con brusquedad al cruzarse de brazos con cierto enfado..-¡no estoy aquí por gusto!.

Sus piernas se doblaron y cayó al suelo con espasmo. Se llevó las manos a las cabeza y se la masajeó mientras seguía siendo observada por su nueva visita, su mente estaba recolocando la información que esa persona le había dado y aunque era imposible creer que su Aoshi había pedido ayuda, seguía sin entender por que había sido a _ella. _Levantó sus ojos apagados por el desconcierto que había dentro suya y observó perpleja como _ella_ se observaba atentamente a su espejo minúsculo.

Tragó saliva curiosa por su ridícula situación y exigió saber la verdad de toda esta bola de caminos extraños. Y un repentino recuerdo cruzó su mente con velocidad "_tengo una buena arma que puede luchar contra él". _

_Ella .."¿podía luchar contra Saito?"_.

----

Subió los escalones de dos en dos y aunque su cuerpo estaba adolorido por los golpes y por que ya tenía cierta edad, la emoción de ver a una mujer joven en su hogar le llenaba de una fuerza increíble, además saber que alguien había entrado sin ser sobornada o drogada era un gran paso.

Sonrió con la lujuria que le caracterizaba y llegó hasta el final de las escaleras, ladeó ligeramente su rostro hacía atrás al sentir como los demás Onis venían detrás suya pero con pasos más pausados y sonrió con crueldad al saber que él sería el primero que vería a esa hermosa mujer. Desvió su vista hacía la puerta que daba a la habitación de Shiro y curvó sus labios al sentirse idiota.

En ningún momento se había dado cuenta que el joven se había interpuesto en su camino y que le cortaba toda visión posible hacía su destino. Curvó sus labios con cierta pena, pero el joven Oni ni se inmutó al clásico truco que empleaba el anciano.

-¡Fuera Okina!..-exclamó fríamente..-¡recuerda que no debes venir aquí, además no siento la menor simpatía por ti!.

-Shiro..-susurro apenado..-eso forma parte del pasado y si no te hubieras ido te contaría la verdad de todo este lío.

Escupió al suelo con desgana y dirigió su kunai con velocidad hacía la garganta de Okina. Su mirada aún estaba llena de odio y resentimiento por este anciano, no podía creerse que todas sus ideas habían sido para destrozar el alma de su buena amiga y aunque sentía que el reto que le había impuesto a Aoshi era el correcto, prometerla con el sádico de la ciudad no era mejor idea. Es más, era la peor de todas.

-¡FUERA!..-gritó con más rabia que antes el joven ninja..-¡NI TE ACERQUES A MI HABITACION MOSCA COJONERA!.

Okina abrió sus ojos totalmente espantados por ese apelativo tan ruin y sucio. Él no era una mosca cojonera, vale que era una babosa con el tema de las mujeres, pero compararlo con un insecto tan asqueroso como ese, conseguía que su alma destrozada por todos los golpes de ayer volvieran a salir a flote. Se cruzó de brazos y su rostro se entristeció por eso, la verdad es que ambos apelativos no eran nada agradables pero..¿qué se le iba a hacer?, pero aún no había nacido el imbécil correcto para impedirle que no echará un vistazo a esa mujer.

Con un movimiento de cadera increíble para alguien de su edad, se zafó de la intromisión de Shiro y doblándose con una agilidad nata de alguien de su nivel, rodó por el suelo para conseguir más velocidad en su huída. Un tic avasalló a Shiro en la ceja ante esta demostración de..¿poder o ridiculez? y dando zancadas le cogió del gi a la altura de su cuello y le impidió que su mano más anciana tocará el pomo que habría la puerta de su habitación, lo zarandeó y lo estampó con fuerza en la pared. Se pegó a su cuerpo y le clavó el filo de su kunai en el cuello, mientras sus ojos más jóvenes y llenos de odio le demostraban esos sentimientos tan negativos.

Pero Okina solo sonrió ante esta actitud y doblando su pierna le pegó en una parte sensible para todos los hombres. Consiguiendo su liberación, se movió el cuello para crujirlo y le devolvió la mirada con algo de enojo.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso Shiro!..-el joven le miró adolorido..-¡recuerda que soy tu Sensei y al que debes respetar aunque haga tonterías!.

-¡Eres un malnacido!..-murmuro con rabia el joven Oni.

Pero Okina meneó la cabeza con negación y abrió de par en par las puertas que le llevaban hacía el rostro de esa mujer misteriosa. Si antes estaba extasiado de alegría por ese encuentro, ahora solo temblaba y su rostro se había vuelto más pálido que antes. El cañón de la pistola estaba en el interior de su boca y sus ojos tan asustados como los de un cordero observaban como esa hermosa criatura le miraba con desden.

La mirada mortal de esa bella criatura le estaba acribillando con ferocidad, podía sentir como ese aroma tan poderoso se estaba haciendo más fuerte a medida que olía su espanto. Intentó tragar saliva pero el cañón que había dentro de su boca le impedía cerrarla y tragar con facilidad.

Escuchó el alarido de pánico de los demás Onis y los observó de reojo para poder conseguir esa ayuda tan necesitada, pero sintió como la mujer ejercía más fuerza y el gatillo se ponía en la posición correcta para soltar esa bala mortal.

-¡Detente viejo asqueroso y pídele disculpas a Shiro de una puñetera vez!..-escupió con ferocidad Tokio..-¡como vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima no dudaré en acabar con tu miserable vida estúpido hombre inservible!.

-Tokio no..-soltó Shiro al levantarse del suelo y arrastrarse con dificultad hacía ella..-aleja esa pistola de su boca.

-¡Pero Shiro!..-le cuestionó Tokio..-¡te ha golpeado y por lo poco que he podido escuchar seguro que te ha echo algo este asqueroso bicho!..-rugió con fuerza..-¡y no lo puedo consentir!.

Shiro sintió como su corazón se llenaba de alegría por esas palabras tan conmovedoras, pero debía recordar que el corazón de esa mujer tan obstinada pertenecía al mayor culpable de este embrollo. Colocó su mano sobre las femeninas y sintió como todo su cuerpo respondía con excitación tan este fantástico contacto, tuvo que respirar con neutralidad para volver a la realidad.

_Amaba a una mujer que no podía obtener._

-Tokio es Okina, el abuelo de Misao.

Y ahora todas las piezas se colocaban correctamente en su mente.

-¡¿Este hijo de su madre ha aceptado...?!..-esta vez sus ojos se llenaron de un color ámbar y sintió como ese desprecio que sentía por el anciano se iba volviendo un odio profundo. Este viejo había aceptado jugar con su marido y él se estaba riendo de ella, al igual que su LOBITO.

Por unos momentos Okina había visto la mirada de ese Lobo Psicópata reflejado en esa mirada tan almendrada y su mente le juzgó una mala idea. "_¿Es pariente de Hajime Saito?"._

Pero no volvió a pensar en esa posibilidad al sentir como el puño de esa mujer se incrustaba en su rostro y lo hacía caer al suelo, la sangre caía por su nariz y se llevó la mano ahí para cortar esa hemorragia. Vio como ese endiablada mujer se guardaba la pistola en el interior de su Gi y con un tic en la ceja, daba un paso hacía él para golpearse el pecho con dureza.

-Me presentaré viejo estúpido soy Tokio Saito..-escuchó el sonido del terror salir de la boca de todos..-y mi marido es Hajime Saito, más conocido como El Lobo..-se inclinó y zarandeando a Okina..-¿cómo has permitido unirlo a tu nieta viejo?¿cómo has osado reírte de mi?¡te vas a arrepentir de eso y te aseguro que soy peor que mi flamante esposo!.

Shiro esbozó una divertida sonrisa al ver como el anciano era zarandeado como una maraca.

En cambio los demás Onis se miraban los unos a los otros sin entender nada del tema, curvaron sus labios con confusión y aunque reclamaban con éxtasis el conocimiento de esta nueva trama, optaron por esperar a que Tokio Saito dejará de estirarle las orejas a Okina con una gran necesidad de satisfacción.

----

Había conseguido que su vida volviera a estar bajo su control y aunque sentía como estaba siendo observado por varios lados, debía seguir con ese nuevo plan. Ahora que se ponía a pensar detenidamente, las cosas se habían complicado bastante y todo desde que Saito se había metido de lleno en el juego, pero no solo eso, incluso Aoshi le había obligado a hacer un trabajo.

Y ahora estaba en miles de bandos y en donde todos tenían los motivos suficientes para acabar con su vida. Suspiró con desgana y apoyo con fuerza su espalda en la pared de esa casa, levantó su mirada hacía el cielo y volvió a suspirar con más descontrol. Según lo dictado por Shinomori, debían reunirse y verificarle que su petición había sido enviada y claro, estaba en peligro de ser descubierto por su Jefazo de esta traición sin escrúpulos.

-¿Por qué diantres me he metido dentro de este follon?..-se preguntó molesto..-¡yo solo quiero estar en paz, no jugando a las casamenteras o a las traiciones!.

Vio la sombra de la Kodachi que se acercaba a él y bufando con desgana, achicó su mirada y ladeó su rostro hacía esa dirección.

-Kamatari Honjo estará muy pronto en Kyoto..-soltó molesto.

-¡Perfecto escoba!..-sonrió con crueldad Aoshi.

Cho se alejó de la pared y encarándose contra el antiguo Okashira de los Onis, le miró con más curiosidad que antes.

-Shinomori..-obtuvo la mirada helada del ninja..-¿qué pinta el _rarito_ en todo esto?.

Aoshi guardo su kodachi y mirándole con la imparcialidad que le correspondía a alguien de su rango. Se dio la vuelta y abandonó el lugar bajo el mismo manto del silencio que había traído antes. La escoba encogió los hombros ante esa actitud y sintió como la curiosidad seguía floreciendo en su interior.

Golpeó una piedra para dirigirla hacía la oscuridad en donde había desaparecido el bloque y decidió abandonar ese punto de reunión para irse hacía la jefatura, lugar en donde su más que preciado Jefe estaría esperándole con una nueva misión. Agachó la cabeza y por unos momentos deseo ver a la hermosa Tokio Saito, desgraciadamente sentía lástima por esa mujer y aunque la había visto muy pocas veces, desde el primer momento le encomendó una misión.

Vigilar las acciones de su flamante esposo. Definitivamente debería dejar de trabajar para los Lobos, para los Helados.., parecían clanes de seres supernaturales y él como siempre, era el sirviente.

El humo salía de sus labios y tirando bruscamente el cigarro al suelo, entrecerró su mirada con furia. Su vasallo se la estaba jugando con su rival.

-¿Pero qué hace aquí Kamatari Honjo?.

----

Apoyo su mano en el hombro de la mujer y sintiendo como sus deseos más mundanos se estaban apoderando su alma pura, cerró los ojos para volver a conseguir el control de todos sus sentidos.

-Tokio déjame ayudarte a darle celos a su esposo..-propuso con seguridad al ver la mirada almendrada de esa mujer que dominaba todo su corazón..-déjame ayudarte a darle su merecido y te aseguro que obtendrá lo que se merece.

-¿Harás eso por mi Shiro?..-vio la afirmación del joven y sonrió con ternura..-¿aunque despedace como si fueras un chinche?..-vio el temblor del joven Oni y le guiñó el ojo..-te aseguro que él jamás te pondrá una mano encima Shiro, has de creerme cuando te digo que tu vida a mi lado aunque puede peligrar no será por su poder.

-¿Vas aliarte con la mujer del psicópata?..-soltó Okina con un pañuelo húmedo en su nariz..-¡¿en qué estás pensando?!.

-Tú no eres la persona indicada Okina..-corroboró Osamu..-te has aliado con el Lobo.

-Ya pero..-se cruzó de brazos al obtener la mirada mortal de la Loba..-pero una mujer despechada es el peor de todos los enemigos, vuestras venganzas son crueles y sin sentido.

-No tengo miedo a desafiar a ese hombre..-concluyó Shiro al notar como su interior temblaba con pánico.

**Continuará.**

**Holas...¡¿Cuántas más van a participar en este absurdo juego de celos, enamoramientos, traiciones, venganzas y demás?!.**

**Lo reconozco adoro a Kamatari y sentía algo de nostalgia al no ponerla en una fic perfecta para ella, más que nada por que puede liar las cosas más de lo que están. Además siempre he pensado que Kam puede ser igual de buena que Saito para hacer sus deseos su voluntad. Además en mis anteriores fics siempre la he puesto como la perfecta mujer (con ese defecto) que se preocupa por su apariencia, por sus sentimientos y por encontrar a su príncipe azul. **

**Espero que aceptéis esta nueva incorporación y evitaré demorarme más en los próximos capítulos.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a : Shumy,Kunoichi Karla, Lorena, Okashira Janet,Junengrey, Misao Koishikawa, Natsumi Niikura.**

**Nos vemos, saluditos, abracitos y demás cositas, chaolitoooo!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**PASION**

**Capítulo 16 - Peleas de gatas.**

Lo había decidido en el mismo momento en que se lo había comentado, estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a enfrentarse a su maridito, aunque eso supondría un trauma para su corazón y sobretodo que su vida se esfumará en unos segundos. Apretó con fuerza sus puños al pensar en Tokio y suspiró con dolor, la amaba desde el primer momento en que sus bellos ojos almendrados se habían clavado en los suyos y aunque su amor era imposible no se iba a rendir, si se esforzaba más, tal vez pudiera obtener la atención de la mujer, pero..

_Sus ojos se entristecieron._

¡Para que engañarse!, ella jamás lo amaría de la misma forma que él, lo suyo era más que imposible. Sintió una mano en su hombro y giró lentamente su rostro para comprobar asombrado, como la misma mujer que dominaba todos sus impulsos estaba ahí observándole con cariño. Y nuevamente su corazón se estrujo con violencia al ver como esa linda mirada se clavaba en la suya. Hizo acopio de ese control que desaparecía por momentos y se dio la vuelta para sonreírle con dulzura.

-¡No me gustaría que te pasará nada Shiro!..-exclamó Tokio..-¡eres un buen hombre y te mereces mucho más!.

Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras y tragando saliva, se interesó en saber el motivo de ese consejo.

-¿A qué te refieres?..-alzó una ceja curioso.

Tokio se abalanzó sobre su cuello, lo abrazó con fuerza y enterró su rostro en el hueco que había entre el principio de su pecho. Aspiro con profundidad el aire que parecía faltar, cerró lentamente sus ojos y se permitió soñar con esa locura que había empezado en su cabeza, era una pensamiento tierno e inocente, pero parecía tan real. Si no conociera a su fabuloso esposo, ella jamás se opondría a alguien como Shiro, él representa aquello que toda mujer desea y sería una verdadera estúpida si no se diera cuenta.

Sonrió con ternura a sus pensamientos.

-Shiro sé lo que sientes por mí y aunque no te puedo corresponder, has conseguido hacerte un gran hueco en mi corazón..-levantó su rostro para poder observar la perplejidad reflejada en el ninja, sonrió al verlo totalmente sonrojado por sus palabras..-eres muy bueno y tienes el corazón más puro que he visto en toda mi vida, pero yo amo a mi bobalicón y si él no existiera, te puedo garantizar que tú serías el afortunado en estar en mi corazón..-se separo de su cuerpo y sus ojos se humedecieron..-así que compréndeme si te pido que no me ayudes, no quiero jugar con tus sentimientos.

Shiro abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido por esa declaración, sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, pero lo que más le había molestado de sí mismo, era reconocer que esta hermosa mujer se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Esos mismos que intentaba ocultar y que desgraciadamente para él, los había descubierto con una facilidad asombrosa. Pero también sintió como el dolor se formaba con acidez en su interior, no podía creer que la reina de su corazón le exigiera su renuncia para abandonarla en esta gran tarea.

Él la ayudaría como hombre leal que era, aunque en lo más profundo de su alma deseará la separación de esta pareja. Pero si no podía estar a su lado, prefería verla feliz al lado de ese sinvergüenza que sufrir por su desgracia. De todas formas..

_Siempre estaría en su corazón._

Levantó sus brazos con firmeza para colocarlos en los hombros de Tokio y obligándola a que le observará directamente a los ojos, le demostró la sonrisa más pura que jamás había visto en el semblante de un hombre. Sintió una calor nueva en su corazón y se maravilló por esta imagen.

-Tokio no vuelvas a pedirme que me aleje de ti, sé que no tengo posibilidades en tu corazón y aunque debería obedecerte en cuanto a tu orden..-le guiñó el ojo..-déjame decirte que voy a hacer lo contrario..-vio la sonrisa de la mujer..-a parte de un hombre enamorado soy tu amigo y te aseguro que te ayudaré con tu bobalicón, es más quiero demostrarle que no tiene el derecho a jugar con las vidas de los demás y no tener en cuenta el daño que te puede hacer..-acercó sus labios a la mejilla de Tokio y la beso, ante la sorpresa de la mujer.

Justo en ese momento alguien se presento ante la pareja, viendo esa demostración de afecto y noto como algo hervía desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Apretó sus puños y se mordió los labios sin miramientos, consiguiendo que brotará un poco de sangre de ahí, sus ojos automáticamente se achicaron al seguir siendo testigo de ese gesto.

Tokio desvió ligeramente su mirada hacía atrás para comprobar como eran vigilados por una Oni. Encogió los hombros ante ese descubrimiento y sonriéndole a Shiro, alzó su mano para estirarle la mejilla con cariño, después de todo se había salido con la suya y estaba dispuesta a aceptar su ayuda, por que al fin y al cabo era su amigo y era la primera vez que tenía uno. Movió su mano enfrente de su rostro y consiguió que la calor que estaba emanando de su interior volviera a su verdadero nivel.

_Más relajado._

Shiro levantó su mirada hacía el frente para ver como Osamu le miraba detenidamente, alzó una ceja sin comprender esa actitud e inclinando su rostro salió corriendo de la habitación, pasó por delante de la Oni y le sonrió, pero ese gesto no consiguió apaciguar el temperamento que había reflejado en el rostro de su amiga.

En cuanto ambas mujeres se quedaron solas, Tokio se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió con malicia, no estaba dispuesta a sentirse intimidada por nadie y si había sido capaz de soportar las miradas asesinas de su fabuloso esposo, ¿Acaso pensaba la Oni que se iba a doblegar ante su presencia?. Se movió para quedarse enfrente de Osamu y continuar con su particular guerra de miradas

Osamu alzó su rostro con orgullo e imitó el gesto de la mujer del Lobo, ella era más que una camarera bonita y sensual.

-¿Quieres algo?..-preguntó toscamente Tokio.

-Yo no, ¿y tú?..-pronunció en el mismo tono Osamu.

-No, ¿por qué debería querer algo?..-siguió Tokio.

-Bueno..-habló con más tranquilidad Osamu al avanzar hacía la mujer..-teniendo en cuenta que estás haciendo lo mismo que tu marido, no deberías cabrearte por eso, después de todo si él te hace eso es por que..-le miro de arriba a abajo..-hay algo que falla.

-En eso te equivocas..-soltó Tokio..-le doy todo lo que necesito, cosa que tú..-le miro de arriba a abajo..-no se muestra interesada en eso, mírate..-le señaló con desprecio..-estás enamorada de un hombre que no te quiere, ¡cuan doloroso es eso! y tú sigues ahí, inmersa en tu propio mundo de labores sin pensar en tu futuro, así..¿Cómo vas a encontrar marido?.

-Serás..-soltó con rabia.

-No puedes estar eternamente enamorada de un hombre que no siente lo mismo..-sonrió con malicia.

-Yo al menos no me aprovecho de la bondad de él..-apretó con fuerza sus puños..-por que déjame decirte que es el hombre más bueno que ha pisado todo Japón..-sonrió con crueldad..-aunque claro, teniendo a un esposo como el tuyo que es muy seco es normal que busques la nobleza en otro sitio.

Tokio le miro con rabia y Osamu le devolvió el gesto, y en ese momento todo fue un CAOS.

La Loba se tiro encima de la Oni para patearle el trasero, le estiro de los cabellos y le arañó, pero Osamu no se quedo quieta y contraataco. Le mordió el brazo y le clavó un dedo en el ojo. Tokio le golpeó con el codo en el estómago consiguiendo que la Oni se tambaleará y cayera al suelo pesadamente, y alzando su mirada rabiosa hacía la vista de su vencedora, escupió a un lado y se volvió a levantar con más furia que antes, no iba a perder contra este proyecto de mujer psicópata. Osamu estiró su brazo a un lado y ejerciendo fuerza en su ataque, se tiro encima de la Loba en plan **placaje. **

Consiguiendo que ambas cayeran al suelo.

Comenzaron a rodar y mientras hacía eso, ambas se estiraban de los cabellos, y aunque eso no era lo propio para dos mujeres civilizadas, sus instintos de supervivencia se habían echo con el control de sus acciones. Tan concentradas estaban en su guerra particular, que en ningún momento se percataron de la mirada lasciva de Okina.

Había subido a la parte de arriba para verificar quién era el culpable de esos temblores y cuando se había presentado en esa habitación, su cuerpo dejó de responderle para quedarse totalmente estático en el marco de la puerta. Y su mente siempre tan avanzada y caliente para alguien de su edad comenzó a memorizar esos movimientos tan impactantes. Podía ver con lujuria como las ropas de las féminas se apretaban con furor sobre sus cuerpos y como las faldas se levantaban para dejar al descubierto más carne de lo normal.

Y su boca comenzó a producir más saliva.

-Solo falta el barro..-susurro con ánimos Okina.

-----

Levantó su mirada curiosa hacía su acompañante y jugueteando con los dedos de su mano, la observaba beber delicadamente su taza de té. Vio como una pequeña gota resbalaba por sus labios y con una finura más propia de la aristocracia, agarró el pañuelo que tenía en su bolso y lo pasó delicadamente por sus labios pintados de un rojo pasión.

Tragó saliva al sentirse menos mujer y sintió como tic se formaba en su rostro, era increíble sentirse menos femenina en presencia del _rarito._

_-_¿No vas a beber nada Misao querida?..-le preguntó Kamatari con suavidad.

-No gracias..-soltó entre dientes..-solo quiero saber por que estás aquí.

-Ya te lo he dicho hermosura..-dejo la taza en la mesa al momento en que apoyaba su codo en ella, dejo descansar delicadamente su cabeza en su mano y mirándole con cariño, le guiñó un ojo..-tu hombrecito helado me ha pedido que venga y ha sido una oferta muy tentadora.

-¿Qué te ha prometido?..-pregunto con desconfianza.

-¿Qué crees qué puede prometer un hombre tan atractivo y varonil como él?..-le miro con placer ante sus palabras, paso un lengua por sus labios y le guiñó el ojo.

Muy rara vez había experimentado este sentimiento tan negativo, pero por una vez LOS CELOS se habían adueñado de su dulce corazón, alargó su mano hacía la taza de su acompañante y la sujetó con fuerza, pero era tal alto el nivel de rabia que pasaba por todas sus venas, que escuchó como el objeto en cuestión crujía ante su poder. Pero aún así su nivel emocional no disminuyó, si no todo lo contrario, se había elevado más. La ex-juppongatana se inclinó hacía abajo para ver como las piernas de su amiguita temblaba de impotencia y sonriendo con la malicia que le caracterizaba, chasqueó la lengua con más interés.

-Tranquila bollito pequeño..-habló suavemente..-tu Polo no me ha ofrecido nada suyo..-sonrió con más fascinación al ver como su compañera se relajaba..-me ha prometido que iba a dar con mi objeto de perdición.

-¿Quién?..-alzó una ceja curiosa.

Kamatari resopló con las mejillas sonrojadas y metiendo una mano en el interior de su Gi, sacó un papel doblado cautelosamente. Lo coloco en la mesa y comenzó a desdoblarlo con toda la finura que podía transmitir hacía ese objeto tan preciado. Tragó saliva con emoción y con los ojos brillantes por la excitación, alzó su querido papel hacía la altura de la ninja.

Arrugo su frente al ver el objeto de perdición de Kamatari Honjo.

-¡SETA!..-gritó con espanto al taparse de golpe la boca y ver como Kam arrugaba sus labios con frustración..-¿te ha prometido a Sou?.

-¡No boba!..-exclamó fastidiada..-¡Ojala estuviera prometida a este pedazo de bombón con nata, pero el muy puñetero se ha escondido tan bien que no consigo dar con él!..-su rostro se entristeció..-así que he aceptado la solicitud de empleo que me ha ofrecido tu Glaciar, a cambio de que me encuentre a mi hombre.

Misao alargó su mano para coger el dibujo de Soujiro Seta, pero la ex-juppongatana se la apartó con brusquedad al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba los dientes, vio como la mano de su atacante se transformaba en un puño y lo balanceaba hacía ella con aires de amenaza.

-¡ES CACA PARA TI!..-le gritó con furia..-¡pero para mi, es mi tesoro!..-finalizo al abrazarlo con fuerza y acunarlo con cariño.

-No recordaba que fueras tan violenta Kam..-soltó Misao al masajearse la zona adolorida..-solo quería verlo mejor.

-¿Por qué?..-achicó su mirada con desconfianza.

-Solo lo vi una vez y apenas me acordaba de su rostro..-verificó la jovencita al poner morros..-en ningún momento tenía intenciones de quitártelo.

-¿Seguro?..-pronunció con más posesión..-¿no quieres a un jovencito antes que a ese viejo pellejo que se conserva muy bien?.

La ninja se cruzó de brazos al escuchar el apelativo que había soltado hacía su amado Aoshi Shinomori, gruñó con más ferocidad y entrecerró su mirada con determinación. No estaba dispuesta a consentir que nadie se metiera con su ninja. Pero aunque el enfado de la ninja estaba siendo bastante claro, Kamatari se miró detenidamente sus uñas y sonrió con orgullo al ver como la pintura aún continuaba en su lugar de origen.

-Una cosita pequeño granito..-le miro con diversión..-¿Es cierto qué te vas a casar con el psicópata de Hajime Saito?..-alzó una ceja..-¿no te das cuenta qué es más viejo que el Glaciar?¿o es qué quieres progresar y has decidido buscar a alguien de un nivel más elevado?.

-Él ha pedido mi mano..-soltó entre dientes..-en ningún momento lo he solicitado yo, además como es conocido por todos vosotros, mi corazón pertenece a Aoshi.

-Ya ya..-movió la mano enfrente de su rostro..-pero antes has decidido tomar una caladita al aire, ¿verdad?..-soltó con la mirada cargada de lujuria.

-¿Cómo?..-balbuceo tímidamente Misao..-¿quieres decir que yo y..mmm él, hemos..bueno, tu ya me entiendes?..-su rostro se volvió completamente rojo.

Una luz se encendió en la mente calenturienta de Kamatari ante esa revelación.

-¡¿QUE?!..-gritó con espanto Kamatari al levantarse de la mesa y golpearla con las manos..-¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?!.

Pero en ningún momento Misao le respondió y simplemente agachó la cabeza, muerta de vergüenza por las miradas ajenas y por la de su propia compañera y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos bajo la influencia de los nervios. Sentía como su rostro se había vuelto más rojo y solo deseaban salir corriendo de la taberna y que la tierra le tragará. Pero estaba convencida de que si optaba por esa solución, acabaría peor que ahora.

----

En cuanto la puerta del Aoiya se abrió, sintió como miles de miradas se colocaban en su rostro y alzando su mirada con extrañeza al sentirse tan observado, avanzó hacía el interior para quedarse totalmente parado al ver a la mujer de mirada almendrada con un moratón en el ojo. Rápidamente desvió su mirada hacía el otro lado para contemplar como la Oni tenía arañazos en el rostro y curvando sus labios con perplejidad, se atrevió a pronunciar las palabras adecuadas.

-Sra Saito he venido para informarle que su amado esposo quiere que se presente en la comisaría lo antes posible..-explico Cho.

-¡No gracias!..-le respondió al girarle la cara y gruñir.

Cho avanzó cautelosamente y juntando sus manos, le mostró una mirada lastimera.

-¡Por favor Sra. Saito venga conmigo a la comisaría o tu esposo me hará daño!..-pronunció con pena..-¡verás me ha amenazado de muerte para que vayas!.

-¿Y por qué hace tal cosa?..-pronunció Shiro con frialdad..-todo el mundo sabe que eres su perrillo faldero.

La escoba se irgió con rabia al escuchar ese apodo tan insolente y curvando sus labios con una sonrisa irónica, se paso la lengua por sus labios.

-Verás le he traicionado y se ha enterado, por lo tanto quiere mi cabeza pero es capaz de perdónarme si su esposa va a presentarse allí.

-¿Y qué has echo?..-preguntó con interés Okon.

-Me he aliado con Aoshi Shinomori..-se cruzó de brazos.

Todos balbucearon un **_OH _**ante esa confesión, aunque Tokio levantó su mano y estirando del brazo de Shiro le obligo a acercarse a sus labios, aunque cada uno de esos movimientos era bien vigilado por su mayor rival.

_Osamu, la bella y sensual camarera y ninja del Aoiya._

-¿Quién es ese joven?.

-Es el verdadero amor de la prometida de tu fabuloso marido..-explico con sarcasmo..-se ha metido en medio de una relación por que le ha dado la gana y ahora no deja que estos dos acaben juntos, pero no solo es culpa de tu espléndido cónyuge, si no también por el reto que Okina le ha interpuesto al cubito para obtener a la Okashira de los Onis.

-¡Ah!..-soltó con inocencia.

Osamu entrecerró con más maldad su mirada y admitió para sí misma, que odiaba profundamente a la Loba.

-¿Y qué favor le has echo a Shinomori?..-preguntó Okon.

-¡Llamar a la loca de Kamatari!..-confeso al encoger los hombros..-y creerme que va a ser la perdición, por que el _rarito _disfruta metiéndose en las relaciones ajenas y más si el chico es hermoso..-les guiñó el ojo.

Tokio curvó sus labios con desilusión por esa confesión, su querido Lobito no era guapo, a decir verdad no era un Adonis, pero quitando ese pequeño problema, su esposo era un volcán en bullición, era tan atractivo, varonil, apuesto y seguro de si mismo que la palabra _HERMOSO _no podía abarcar la esplendidad de su Lobo.

Aunque claro no sabía como era el famoso Aoshi Shinomori, de todos los hombres que conocía ninguno era aceptado para formar parte de ese club de **"hermosos"**, así que el chico protagonista de todo este embrollo debía ser el auténtico Adonis. Se llevó una mano a su mentón y siguió pensando en sus extravagantes ideas.

-¿Va a venir Sra. Saito?..-le volvió a insistir Cho.

Y esa pregunta la devolvió a la realidad. Alargó su brazo para sujetar con firmeza el brazo de Shiro y atrayéndola hasta ella, escuchó el gruñido de reproche de Osamu, avanzó hacía Cho y sonriéndole con la amabilidad que empleaba para conseguir sus propósitos, asintió a la pregunta formulada por el subordinado de su esposo.

-Por supuesto Cho, pero mi nuevo amigo íntimo vendrá conmigo..-verificó con orgullo.

-¿Amigo íntimo?..-repitió Cho incredúlo al dirigir su mirada hacía el rostro sonrojado del ninja..-_"¡¿Por qué son tan parecidos lo Lobos para buscar problemas?! No hay quién los aguante, definitivamente me voy a pedir vacaciones, estoy estresado por su culpa."_

**Continuará**

**Holas..¡¡POR FIN SU ACTUALIZACIÓN!! estoy sufriendo una crisis de baja musa de inspiración y voy a cuenta gotas para actualizar las historias que tengo. Creo que la calor y las ganas de estar más fuera de casa, que pasarme un rato a continuar con mis fics, me están pasando factura.**

**Siento mucho la demora de este capítulo. **

**Los sentimientos de Osamu se han dejado ver y el objeto de perdición de Kamatari no podía ser otro más que nuestro Soujiro Seta..¿acabará encontrándolo o se volverá a esconder?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a : Sadoku, Kunoichi Karla, Junengry, Cindy-Jhonny, Natsumi Niikura, Lorena, Shumy por seguir pendientes a esta loca historia de PASIONES DESENFRENADAS. **

**Nos vemos y saludos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**PASION**

**Capítulo 17 - Encuentros peligrosos.**

Sus pasos se detuvieron enfrente de la entrada de la comisaría de Kyoto, en el interior de ese edificio se encontraba el culpable de todo este lío, o al menos parte de él, había que recordar que Okina había empezado con este juego y ahora las cosas habían quedado bastante liadas. Suspiró con algo de nervios y aunque era la primera vez que sentía eso ante la presencia de su majestuoso marido, debía reconocer que sentía pánico, no por su reacción, si no por él.

Desvió ligeramente su mirada hacía un lado para ver como Shiro estaba ahí, sentía un dolor inmenso al saber que podría salir perjudicado por culpa de su egoísmo, es que..¿Acaso esa Oni tenía razón?, ¿es cierto qué estaba jugando como su esposo?, toda su piel se erizo al pensar en esa posibilidad y el sentimiento de culpa se hizo nuevamente con su corazón. Ella amaba a Shiro, pero no de la misma forma que él quería y ahora que recordaba solo le había pasado una vez en toda su vida el enamorarse de un hombre.

Sintió como en su estómago se formaba un remolino de angustia e inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su barriga, se mordió los labios y su rostro siempre tan radiante ante la vista de todos, se volvió pálido.

-Tokio, ¿estás bien?.

Los ojos almendrados de la mujer se volvieron vidriosos ante esas palabras tan dulces, era increíble comprobar como él estaba pendiente de ella, como estaba expectante ante todos sus gestos y eso le había conmovido, ni siquiera su Lobito había sido tan rápido en preguntar, es más, tardaba más de la cuenta en interesarse por ella.

_¿Por que era tan bueno con ella?, no se lo merecía._

Cho entrecerró su mirada al ver como la mano de Shiro se colocaba en la barriga de la Loba y supo con claridad, que delante suya había un digno rival para su jefazo, estaba claro que no era fuerte y su pelea dejaba mucho que desear, pero el joven Oni tenía algo que eclipsaba el poder de Hajime Saito.

_Su bondad._

-¡Claro Shiro!..-mintió con dulzura la Loba..-es solo que..

Shiro alargó su mano y atrayéndola hacía su pecho la abrazo con cariño, una de sus manos le acariciaba los cabellos y con la otra la apretaba con fiereza contra sí mismo. Aunque no podía tenerla como más ansiaba, quería que supiera que siempre estaría a su lado y que nadie podría interponerse entre su mayor deseo.

_Verla feliz._

-Boba no me debes mentir..-le susurro con suavidad..-sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso.

-Lo sé pero..-levantó su mirada.

-No hables..-colocó un dedo en sus labios..-no me recuerdes la verdad de toda esta misión.

-¡Sería mejor que no la manoseadas!..-exclamó Cho con los brazos cruzados la obtener la mirada de la pareja..-más que nada por que estamos en la guarida del Lobo y no le hará ni pizca de gracia estas demostraciones de afecto..-entrecerró su mirada con desagrado..-¿además no te han dicho que las paredes tienen ojos?.

-Se dice oído perrito..-soltó Shiro.

La escoba sonrió con malicia ante ese comentario y alzando su brazo hacía arriba, levantó su dedo índice y verificando que ambos seguían su gesto con la mirada, sintió como la felicidad lo englobaba al ver los ojos abiertos con perplejidad.

-Lo sé, pero hay miradas que son más poderosas, ¿verdad Oni?.

Sintió como el ansía de matar a inocentes volvía a recorrer todas sus venas, sus ojos siempre tan penetrantes se habían vuelto más aterradores que antes, apretó con fuerza su puño e intentó tragar varias veces saliva para poder mantener todo el control bajo su poder. Ver lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado había sido peor que una apuñalará contra su corazón. Ver como la misma mujer que había prometido proteger lloraba en los brazos de otro hombre, había sido peor que una derrota contra su peor enemigo, pero saber que su rival no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos, hacía que su orgullo masculino clamará venganza.

----

La sombra de su propio cuerpo estaba reflejada en la puerta del Aoiya, acercó su mano hacía su Kodachi y la sujeto con fuerza. Sentía como todo el autocontrol que había tenía antes, quedaba reducido a la nada, estaba realmente cansado de jugar al escondite y dejar que los demás pasaran por encima suya e hicieran planos en contra de sus verdaderas aspiraciones. Levantó su mirada hacía arriba para encontrarse como todo permanecía cerrado, bufó con desgana y abriendo de golpe las puertas de su antiguo hogar, decidió enfrentarse con el primer obstáculo, uno realmente duro de roer.

Su mirada siempre tan fría se detuvo en Kuro que lo observó curioso por su entrada, en ningún momento le dirigió alguna palabra, es más, paso por su lado sin molestarse en separar sus labios para saludarle, la verdad es que pasaba olímpicamente de este Oni, no le aportaba nada sensacional a su misión y además hablar con él, seria perder su tiempo y ahora mismo era valioso.

Se detuvo en el principio de las escaleras y alzó su vista hacía arriba al escuchar las palabrotas que expulsaba Okina de sus labios, encogió los hombros y decidió seguir con su camino.

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde resonaban las palabrotas, el dueño de todos esos improverbios permanecía tumbado en el suelo completamente paralizado, su mirada longeva escupía lágrimas de dolor y frustración, estaba cansado de ser el blanco de todas las iras, pero sobretodo no entendía que esta vez su atacante fuera contra él. Ni siquiera le había echo nada, es más, nunca había pensado en hacerle algo, sabía que estaba hermosa ninja tenía muy mal genio, pero pagarlo con él, cuando la culpable de todo estaba con el hombre que amaba le parecía demasiado exagerado.

-¡Por favor Osamu me estás haciendo daño con las uñas!..-exclamó con tono suplicante.

Pero la hermosa ninja en ningún momento respondió a esa petición de auxilio. Sus uñas estaban completamente enganchadas en la piel elástica de Okina, mientras su rostro representaba el más puro odio, sus labios se movían para murmurar palabras incoherentes contra su verdadero blanco de rabia. Sus ojos representaban el sentimiento más negro que jamás había experimentado y sobretodo los CELOS podían con su alma, notaba como ese sentimiento tan vulgar se estaba haciendo con el control de todas sus emociones más puras, era como la peste que comenzaba a comérsela por dentro.

-¡Maldita bruja estúpida!..-soltó al pellizcar fuertemente la espalda de Okina..-¿quién demonios se cree viniendo en plan "DAMA EN APUROS"?..-escupió al suelo con más frustración..-¡para el único hombre decente de esta asquerosa ciudad, va el muy lerlo y se fija en la Loba!..-achicó su mirada al golpearle nuevamente al anciano.

-¡OSAMUUUUUUU!..-gritó con desesperación al notar como el último golpe lo habían recibido sus riñones..-¡ME VAS A MATAR LOCA!..-enfatizó con crueldad al ladear su rostro y clavar su mirada apenada hacía la rabiosa.

Y aunque hubiera deseado escuchar unas disculpas por parte de Osamu, la nueva voz que había atravesado la habitación lo dejó descolocado, apartó su mirada de la mujer para depositarla en el dueño de esa interrupción, todo el dolor que tenían en su cuerpo no era nada comparable con el odio que sentía por ese hombre que quería aprovecharse de su caramelito. Entrecerró su mirada y resopló con determinación.

-Vaya masajes más potentes, ¿verdad Okina?..-soltó con humor.

-¡Increíble Aoshi Shinomori nos honra con su vista!..-exclamó con guasa..-¿Desde cuando eres tan humorístico?.

-Desde que me has robado aquello que me pertenece..-concluyó con frialdad al avanzar hacía el viejo..-escúchame Okina sé cual es el maldito tesoro de Misao y quiero que sepas que ya se lo he robado..-sonrió con malicia.

-¡¿QUÉ?!..-gritó con pánico.

Aoshi se apartó los cabellos de su rostro y bajando su mano hacía su costado, desenvainó su Kodachi y la clavó justo al lado de Okina, consiguiendo que su filo rozará su mejilla y le hiciera un pequeño corte. Una pequeña gota roja resbaló hasta el suelo y viendo el recorrido de su propia sangre levantó su mirada hacía su nuevo atacante.

-¡Eres un maldito Shinomori!..-exclamó con crueldad..-¡has de saber que no te daré a Misao en santo matrimonio!..-se expresó con dolor..-¡por que está prometida a un verdadero hombre!.

Una cachetada se estrelló en su cabeza y ladeando su rostro hacía la culpable, vio como Osamu se cruzaba de brazos y negaba a sus palabras.

-¡No me golpees Osamu!..-se quejo Okina..-¡no me puedo creer que esté siendo atacado por dos ninjas de mi familia y ninguno se interponga contra el otro para defenderme!¡ES EL COLMO!..-vociferó con furia.

-¡Por tu culpa ella está aquí y ha envenenado a Shiro con falsas palabras!..-le recordó Osamu.

-¿Quién?..-preguntó curioso Aoshi.

La Oni se alejo del cuerpo golpeado de Okina y yéndose hacía la salida con los brazos cruzados, rivalizó su mirada vengativa contra la amenazadora del bloque de hielo, esta vez no bajaría la cabeza ante esa expresión y por una vez iba a enfrentarse a muerte contra la ARPÍA que quería arrebatarle el amor de su galán.

-La despechada esposa de Hajime Saito está en Kyoto..-le verificó..-así que ahora las cosas están más liosas, pero está vez no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados y quitaré de mi camino a esa mosquita muerta.

Al finalizar sus palabras le giro la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Shinomori alzó una ceja con confusión ante sus palabras y girándose su expresión hacía el magullado anciano, vio como estaba sentado y se masajeaba la muñeca.

-¡No le hagas caso Shinomori, es solo que está despechada por que Shiro se ha enamorado de la Loba!..-sus ojos se oscurecieron de placer..-¡aunque a decir verdad el Lobo tiene muy buen gusto, pero el caso es que está cabreada y más desde que se ha peleado con esa mujer!..-se paso la lengua por sus labios..-¡ha sido una batalla deliciosa en donde estas simpáticas doncellas me han dejado contemplar unos increíbles cuerpos!.

Aoshi entrecerró su mirada ante la explicación y acercando sus brazos hacía el Gi del anciano, lo cogió con brusquedad del cuello y lo levantó con el mismo nivel que había ejercido a la hora de sujetarlo, apretó su frente contra la de su víctima y mirándole con desagrado, decidió soltar aquello que jamás hubiera pensado que iba a decir.

-Me enfrentaré con Hajime Saito por Misao, viejecito y si gano me permitirás casarme con Misao..-sonrió con crueldad..-aunque si pierdo aún así me casaré con ella, nos fugaremos y haré todo aquello que no me has permitido hacer.

-¡Tú estás loco!..-exclamó Okina al colocarse un dedo en la cabeza y moverlo en círculos.

-¡Loco por Misao!.

Y lo dejó caer al suelo como si fuera un peso inservible. Se giro sobre sí mismo y recogiendo la Kodachi que había incrustado antes, la enfundó nuevamente y salió de la habitación, dejando a Okina totalmente asombrado por las últimas palabras de su antiguo Okashira.

Levantó las manos con satisfacción y frotándolas entre sí, sonrió con triunfo. Por fin algo salía bien. Aunque un fugaz recuerdo de esta conversación volvió a golpearlo con determinación.

_-"¿Mi bollito ha sido catado?, ¿hasta qué extremos?"._

-------

El trío se detuvo justo en la puerta del despacho del Lobo, por unos momentos ninguno quería abrirla y encontrarse con ese demonio con rostro casi humano, suspiraron con sufrimiento, sintieron como la boca se les resecaba e incluso sus propios cuerpos le estaban mandando señales de que no entraran en esa cueva tan oscura, pero al final, el valor de la mujer volvió a emerger de su interior y con todo el orgullo que siempre le había caracterizado, alargó su mano hacía el pomo y la apoyo ahí, pero antes de escuchar el _click_, la mano de Cho se colocó dulcemente en su hombro.

-Sra. Saito sería mejor que se lo pensara dos veces antes de abrir esa puerta..-le comentó..-recuerde que su flamante esposo le ha visto abrazada a este energúmeno y puedo asegurarle que no estará de buen humor y esta vez no se ha levantado con el pie malo.

-¡Oye no soy un energúmeno!..-exclamó Shiro con los brazos cruzados.

-Querido Cho..-sonrió con crueldad..-las amenazas de mi Lobito se las puede meter donde le quepan y si se siente herido por esa demostración, ha de recordar que he sido ridiculizada por su estúpida propuesta, así que el papel de víctima no va con él..-gruñó al curvar sus labios con frustración..-así que me importa un carajo.

Y como había expresado abrió las puertas del despacho de su amorcito, la verdad es que había dicho una pequeña mentira en cuanto a no tenerle miedo, es cierto que jamás lo había sentido a su lado pero ahora mismo la situación era distinta y no sabía como podía reaccionar, no quería que en esta cruzada Shiro saliera lastimado, si eso ocurriera, no estaba segura de cual sería su reacción.

Deposito sus ojos almendrados en los ámbar que la observaban fijamente, podía ver el odio reflejado ahí, el dolor dibujado en su mirada y tal vez algún nuevo sentimiento en esos ojos tan sensuales. Ladeó su rostro hacía atrás para comprobar con perplejidad como Shiro y Cho se habían quedado en las afueras del despacho temblando como dos pequeños animalillos asustadizos y suspiró con humor al saber que de los tres, ella era la más valiente o por lo menos la más estúpida para enfrentarse a la furia de Hajime Saito. Camino con decisión hacía el policía y se detuvo enfrente suya con los brazos cruzados, aunque se moría de ganas de besar esos labios tan ardientes, debía recordar que su orgullo femenino había quedado humillado por su conducta.

Alzó su rostro con orgullo y le miro con valentía, a lo que Hajime Saito respondió con un resoplido por su actitud.

-¿Y bien, qué quieres Lobito?.

-No me llames Lobito, querida pajarraca.

-¡¿QUÉ?!..-le grito con rabia al escuchar el apelativo..-¡¡¿Desde cuando me llamas pajarraca, malnacido ser?!!..-le exigió al ponerse de puntillas y apretar su frente contra la de su esposo.

-¡¡Desde ahora mismo pajarraca chiflada!!..-puntualizó al apretar su frente contra su esposa..-¡¡desde que has decidido venir aquí y molestarme!!..-alzó su mano en forma de puño hacía ella..-¡¡ERES UN ESTORBO!!.

Shiro dio un paso hacía el interior de la comisaría, al ver el gesto que estaba haciendo el Lobo hacía su esposa. No podía permitir que ese puño golpeará algún miembro de su amada Tokio, pero sintió como la mano de Cho se enroscaba en su brazo y desviando su mirada hacía su dirección, vio como la escoba movía un dedo enfrente suya.

-¿No te han dicho qué no debes interponerte en una discusión de pareja?.

-¡Pero ese loco la va a golpear!.

-Veamos cerebrito, ¿Crees que sería capaz de golpear a su esposa?..-le cuestionó al observar la confusión en el rostro del ninja..-¡vale que disfruta golpear a los demás, pero jamás le pondría una mano encima a su esposa, antes muerto que hacer ese acto tan cobarde!.

-Cuando un hombre es violento, lo es con todo el mundo..-se zafó del agarre..-hasta que se le cruzan las neuronas y hace un acto que jamás hubiera pensado que hiciera.

Cho se cruzó de brazos.

-Entiendo tu postura y es normal que nadie se fie de él, pero te aseguro que a su esposa nunca le haría daño.

-¡Ah no!..-imito la postura de la escoba..-¿y por qué se ha prometido con Misao eh?.

Cho iba a responder a la pregunta de Shiro cuando un ruido ensordecedor retumbó en toda la sala. Ambos hombres dirigieron sus miradas hacía el interior para ver con sorpresa como el puño de Saito estaba incrustado en la mesa. Su mirada estaba oscurecida y los gemidos de dolor de Tokio eran atemorizantes.

Ni siquiera se permitió el lujo de pensar con claridad, lo único que le interesaba era rescatarla de su esposo y tenerla entre sus brazos. La apartó con suavidad de la cercanía del Lobo y se colocó en su lugar, sus ojos más puros que los de su adversario, rivalizaron durante unos segundos y nuevamente volvió a pensar con más tranquilidad.

Aunque sabía que su vida iba a ser corta, no le importaba si era para protegerla.

-¿Qué haces Shiro?..-le preguntó adolorida.

-Defenderte Tokio.-le respondió.

Hajime Saito soltó una ruidosa carcajada ante esas palabras.

-¿Crees qué puedes defenderla de mi mamarracho?..-le cuestionó al cogerlo del gi..-¿acaso no sabes quién soy estúpido?¡te puedo borrar de Japón en unos segundos y aún así..¿quieres enfrentarte conmigo?!..-le sonrió..-¡estás loco muchacho si piensas que sería capaz de dañarla!.

-Hajime no le hagas daño..-le recordó Tokio con los ojos humedecidos por el llanto.

El semblante de Saito se volvió turbio al ver el sufrimiento reflejado en el rostro de su amada esposa, sinceramente podía ser un capullo insensible con el dolor de las demás personas, pero con su querida Tokio jamás se mostraba como ese ser. Para él, su mujercita de ojos almendrados era lo más importante de su oscura vida, era la luz que lo ayudaba a salir de ese pozo.

-¡Aparta maldito desgraciado!..-exclamó con valor Shiro al zafarse del agarre..-¡puede que sea un debilucho y sea inútil, pero te aseguro que por esta mujer yo daría mi vida gustosamente!..-se golpeó el pecho con furor..-¡la amo Hajime Saito con toda mi alma y te puedo asegurar que yo jamás le haría ese daño que tú estás haciéndole gustosamente!.

-¿La amas?..-repitió perplejo Saito..-¿a Tokio?.

Se llevó una mano a su pecho y acarició la zona en donde estaba su corazón, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo notó como el vacío se iba formando en el, sentía un miedo terrorífico al pensar en la posibilidad de que este jovencito fuera un digno rival para el corazón de su amada. Jamás pensó que nadie sería tan necio para confesarle sus verdaderas intenciones, pero el Oni se había mostrado con superioridad ante este echo.

-¡Y lucharé por ella!..-finalizó con furia.

Tokio se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar que un gemido de sorpresa saliera de sus labios ante esa confesión.

Cho se llevó una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a masajearla, desgraciadamente estaba en medio de esta estúpida pelea de enamorados.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la comisaría y ajenos a todo el revuelo que se estaba originando en el interior del despacho, Kamatari alzó su vista hacía arriba y sonrió con entusiasmo, según lo pactado con su jefe, la aventura debía empezar ahora y si quería obtener su saldo por su trabajo, tenía que dejar de perder el tiempo y conseguir su misión. Se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró su mirada, la verdad es que no le hacía mucha gracia empezar de esta forma, pero si quería tener a Soujiro Seta entre sus brazos, debía aceptar las condiciones.

-¡Oh Setita mía espérame que pronto estaré contigo!..-se paso la lengua por los labios.

**Continuará.**

Holas..¡actualización!. La verdad es que estoy alejada de este mundo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora mismo estoy haciendo otras cosas que el buen tiempo me permite. Y aunque sigo leyendo historias, me cuesta continuar las mías y voy a cuenta gotas.

En fin, os he de confesar que la incorporación de Kamatari me está costando decidirme que tramado plan hará. Mejor dicho tengo unas cuantas ideas para ella, pero me está costando decidirme por alguna de esas propuestas. ¡Vamos a ver si me decido de una santa vez!. También he de admitir que estos últimos capítulos se centran un poco en Shiro y Tokio, pero os aseguro que en los próximos Aoshi y Misao volverán a ser principales, además ahora a Saito le ha salido un duro competir y Osamu quiere matar a Tokio, vamos a ver como sale todo esto.

Está la posibilidad de una unión entre Saito y Osamu, que Kamatari se transforme en hombre para rivalizar con Shiro y traer de cabeza al Lobo, que Tokio se esté enamorando de Shiro..¡puff aún estoy pensando en muchas ideas!, incluso que Kam bese a Saito para poner celosa a Tokio, pero bueno...necesito centrarme bien y dejar de liar más la perdiz.

Un fuerte saludo y sobretodo muchas gracias a :Natsumi Niikura, Pami Anderson (muchas gracias por leerlos y que te guste los problemas que se ha originado desde el reto de Okina, la verdad es que cuesta llevar el control de quién has fastidiado más al otro, pero te aseguro que el humor seguirá presente y tal como dice el título, todos son PASIONES), Orquidblack, Ann de Shinomori, Kunoichi Karla, Lorena. Por su gran espera y por continuar pendientes de mi historia.

Un saludo enorme**.**


	18. Chapter 18

**PASION**

**Capítulo 18 - Te amo**

Dio dos pasos hacía atrás mientras su mano descansaba pacientemente en su cabeza, de repente había notado como todo le daba vueltas y aunque era muy extraño que sintiera estos síntomas de debilidad, ahora mismo se había vuelto más flojo de ánimos. En su cabeza seguía rebotando las palabras del Oni y eso era el culpable de su estado lamentable.

Se tropezó con la mesa y al final optó por sentarse sobre ella y masajearse la sien, en un vago intento de normalizar su sufrimiento. Aunque parecía que estaba ausente de todo lo que le rodeaba, podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de su amada Tokio, podía notar como la mirada de ese microbio estaba clavada fijamente en su persona e incluso podía escuchar como el corazón de Cho latía de forma apresurada, sinceramente este momento había sido increíble, en el sentido de que ningún hombre en su sano juicio le hubiera retado por el amor de su Loba.

Tokio avanzó hacía su marido pero él levantó una mano enfrente y le detuvo en su camino, no quería la compasión de su esposa, es más, no quería que nadie viera su sufrimiento. Ni siquiera la luz de su vida.

-¡No Tokio!..-soltó bruscamente..-¡aléjate de mi!.

Los ojos almendrados de la Loba se llenaron de lágrimas y en un intento en vano de impedir que saliera de su control, el agua comenzó a surcar por su bella mirada, se llevó las manos a los labios para poder sellarlos e impedir que escupiera un gemido de dolor. Y ese gesto solo consiguió que se abriera un enorme boquete en el corazón del Lobo.

"_¡Maldita sea, ella es mi debilidad!"._

-No llores Tokio..-susurro suavemente Shiro al avanzar y pasar su dedo por el contorno de sus ojos..-no debes llorar por un hombre.

Pero ella no le escuchó y deteniendo su mirada en la suya, sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas y aunque pensó que jamás llegaría a hacer este gesto, por una vez su orgullo femenino había quedado destrozado y sin detenerse en ningún momento ante su futura acción, decidió escapar de este infierno.

Salió corriendo del despacho, pasó el pasillo y se esfumó de la vista de los hombres. Tanto Cho como el resto de los enamorados de la mujer se habían quedado perplejos por su acción y aunque esta actitud era normal en una mujer, en ella no pegaba nada. Siempre había sido una mujer con un carácter muy fuerte y ahora mismo parecía frágil.

_¿Dónde estaba la verdadera Tokio?, ¿Aquella que había dominado por completo a Hajime Saito?._

Pero Shiro no se detuvo en ningún momento a pensar en eso y sin más fuerza que la propia del amor, salió detrás suya, dejando más aturdido al Lobo, que permanecía sentado en la mesa y presenciaba la huída de su esposa con su no-amante. Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente al ver como su felicidad matrimonial había quedado destrozada por su estupidez a la hora de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. Es cierto que había actuado con malas intenciones, pero en ningún momento esas intenciones llegaban al plano sexual.

Agachó la cabeza y se tapó el rostro con la manos y nuevamente la sorpresa quedaba reflejada en el rostro de Cho al ver el estado tan catatónico de este _SUPER_ hombre. Decidió avanzar y "consolarlo", pero su temor a ser culpado o golpeado para calmar su estado de ánimo pudo más con su primera intención. Así que permaneció completamente estático en la entrada del despacho, viendo como su jefazo se consumía en la desgracia.

---

Tokio bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras del edificio y aunque se chocaba continuamente con todos los que pasaban por su lado, en ningún momento tenía pensado disculparse, solo quería salir de este infierno y desaparecer, o mejor matar el amor que tenía en su corazón. Y aunque podía escuchar perfectamente los gritos de Shiro, no tenía intenciones de detenerse y abrazarse a su amigo.

Ahora mismo lo único que necesitaba era escapar.

---

-¡Vete Cho!..-ordeno con frialdad el Lobo..-¡quiero que me dejes solo!.

-¿Seguro?..-soltó con desconfianza..-en situaciones así más vale no estar solo.

Hajime Saito levantó su rostro hacía su subordinado y con los ojos relampagueantes de furia, escupió al suelo con mala gana. Gruñó con ferocidad y apretando con firmeza su espada, clavó con más determinación su mirada.

-¡VETE!..-le gritó con ferocidad.

_"Glup" _fue el único ruido que se permitió expulsar antes de salir corriendo de la presencia de su jefazo. La verdad es que tenía que haberse ido cuando Shiro y Tokio habían abandonado el despacho, pero su responsabilidad de permanecer al lado de su jefe había sido más fuerte. Y ahora huía como un vulgar ladrón, aunque era mejor permanecer alejado de él en estos momentos.

En cuando la cabellera rubia de su subordinado se había esfumado de su vista, se permitió el lujo de hacer un gesto tan simple y tan humano, pero que alguien de su nivel no podía actuar de esa forma, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y gimió con más dolor, aunque antes no lo había pensado, ahora entendía la actitud de su Tokio, si ella hubiera actuado de la misma forma que había echo él, su actitud hubiera sido mucho peor.

Después de todo nadie se ríe de Hajime Saito y ahora él se había reído de su Loba. Pero aunque no tenía en mente hacerla sufrir con su acción, lo había echo por una buena causa. Estaba hasta las narices de ver la actitud muerma del cubito de hielo y más de ver como Misao iba arrastrándose por el suelo para obtener la atención de ese proyecto de hombre.

Por que un verdadero hombre hace lo imposible para estar con la mujer de su vida y no empieza por seducirla y dejarla tirada al suelo después de haberla usado, y aunque podía intuir que Aoshi Shinomori no era de esos hombres que solo buscan _placer_, también tenía que afirmar que la comadreja se había vuelto en una joven atractiva y que no pasaba desapercibida bajo la mirada de ningún hombre. Y que encima la actitud de la pequeña dejaba mucho que desear para el orgullo femenino, así que él mismo decidió meterse dentro de la relación para incentivar al palurdo a actuar como debía hacerlo y con los honores que se merecía Misao Mackimachi, pero su fantástica idea se había truncado ante la visita sorpresa de su amor.

-Maldita sea, no debí meterme dentro de esa estúpida relación infantil..-murmuro con pesadumbre.

-Si no te hubieras metido yo no estaría aquí y todo sería aburrido en mi fantástico mundo de soledad..-pronunció con humor una voz.

Abrió con sorpresa sus ojos para girar su rostro y ver quién estaba apoyado en la puerta y le miraba con diversión. Tragó saliva con vergüenza al verse descubierto con la guardia baja, pero es que ahora mismo su actitud dejaba mucho que desear y no se parecía en nada al poderoso Lobo de Mibu. Se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse hacía la ventana y dejar que sus ojos abnegados de lágrimas observaran el exterior y así evitar que su intruso tuviera más poder sobre él.

-¡Pobre Lobo, llora por una mujer!..-exclamó con más humor la visita..-¡increíble que alguien tan rudo como tú, sea un cordero bajo los dominios de la mujer!.

-Cállate _rarito._

Kamatari sonrió con picardía ante su tono de voz y avanzando con delicadeza hacía el interior del despacho, alzó su mano y comenzó a moverla por el aire, su rostro se contrajo de desgana y meneando la cabeza con negación, volvió a hablar con la sabiduría del amor.

-Siento como rabia gobierna el ambiente de tu despacho helado..-comentó..-el desamor fluye por todos los rincones de este lugar y encima el amor también fluye por el..-sonrió con malicia..-aunque ahora noto corazones rotos..-le miro fijamente..-¿tú corazón está roto Lobo?.

Un tic comenzó a atacarlo con ferocidad en el rostro ante las palabras de Kamatari.

-La verdad es que este ambiente no es bueno para el cutis..-se cruzó de brazos mientras asentía a sus palabras..-te van a salir más arrugas por el sufrimiento y encima haces un doble esfuerzo innecesario..-le miro con inocencia al obtener la mirada enfurecida del Lobo..-cabrearte y alegrarte son dos tareas muy duras..-se llevó una mano a la frente..-además aquí se te van a formar las arrugas más vistosas.

-¡Me molestas payaso!..-le grito con rabia..-¿no te das cuenta qué quiero que te vayas inepto?.

-Lo sé, ¿y?..-soltó con ignorancia..-¿por qué te crees qué continuo aquí?, para verte sufrir..-negó con la cabeza..-mira que eres bobo para algunas cosas.

Kamatari volvió a ignorar la actitud de Hajime Saito y se dirigió hacía la gran butaca del Jefe de policía, sonrió con entusiasmo al pasar su mano por el contorno de ese objeto tan poderoso y sin pedir permiso por su acción, se sentó y apoyó la cabeza con calma, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la sensación de poder sobre si misma. Esta butaca te transmitía el orgullo y el coraje de un alto cargo como Hajime Saito y eso era una sensación única, podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se colapsaba ante este cúmulo de fuerza y eso le llenaba de felicidad.

Hajime Saito achicó su mirada al ver la actitud del _rarito_ y eso le molesto mucho, desconocía por completo el tramado plan que había ejercido Aoshi Shinomori en alguien tan neurótico como este ejemplar y si en este momento se estaba efectuando su venganza contra él, el cubito de hielo le ganaría con facilidad, no se sentía con la fuerza anímica de continuar este juego de celos y diversión. Suspiro con desgana y volvió a centrar su atención en la ventana.

-¿Duele, verdad?..-le preguntó con calma Kamatari..-sentir como tu mundo se desmorona por culpa de este sentimiento tan débil..-ahora mismo la atención de Saito se estaba concentrando en su visita..-pero te puedo asegurar que todo esto pasará, aunque mientras siga te irá destrozando sin control.

-¿Qué quieres Kam?..-le preguntó con más calma.

Las mejillas de Kamatari se sonrojaron al escuchar como el psicópata se dirigía con un diminutivo de su nombre y se sintió muy halagada por este gesto tan bonito. Aspiró con nervios el aire que parecía que le iba a fallar y juntando sus manos entre si, entrecerró su mirada con una mueca divertida.

-He venido a ayudarte..-Saito alzó una ceja con sorpresa..-¡he escuchado tus súplicas amorosas y he decidido acudir a tu rescate!.

-¡¿QUÉ?!.

-Bueno te confesaré un secreto..-se llevó un dedo a los labios..-he estado escuchando tu bronca matrimonial y me ha parecido muy dolorosa y como odio el desamor pues he acudido a abrirte el camino correcto.

-¡¿POR QUE?!.

-Si..-asintió..-soy una gran cotilla.

-¡¿COMO?!.

Los ojos de Hajime Saito se habían abierto perplejos por las palabras de su invitada no deseada.

-¡Tú trabajas para Shinomori!..-le corrigió con veracidad.

-¿Y?..-encogió los hombres..-sigo trabajando para él a cambio de mi sueldo deseado..-curvó sus labios..-pero contigo es distinto, has conseguido dejarme flipada con tus sentimientos enamoradizos que he decidido ayudarte.

-¿Por qué?.

Un brillo de malicia paso por sus ojos.

-Por que te amo.

Todo su cuerpo se congeló ante su confesión y notó como la sensación de vomitar se hacía persistente en su interior, un sudor frío pasaba por su frente y solo el calor de su corazón latiendo apresuradamente le impedía dejarse llevar por la oscuridad. Mientras la mirada sensual de Kamatari Honjo le estudiaba completamente sin detenerse en ningún rincón de su cuerpo.

----

La Okashira llegó a la taberna dispuesta a solucionar las cosas por su propia mano y por una vez iba a enfrentarse con su abuelo para conseguir la aprobación a su unión. Alargo su mano con determinación para abrir la puerta que le separaba de la presencia de Okina, cuando unos brazos la abrazaron por detrás para estrecharla con fuerza.

Podía sentir el aroma varonil de su Aoshi Shinomori y girando su rostro cubierto de felicidad hacía su carcelero de brazos, sonrió con ternura al ver esa mirada tan profunda. Suspiro con la emoción de una enamorada y se sintió en las nubes, hacía un par de horas que no lo veía y por culpa de eso creía que toda la alegría que la embargaba al saber de sus sentimientos eran productos de una endemoniada fantasía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?..-le preguntó aún cubierta por sus brazos.

-He venido a hablar con Okina..-le respondió con dulzura al besar fugazmente sus labios.

-¿Entonces...?..-se mordió los labios al momento de separarse de su cuerpo..-¿permite nuestra unión?..-enfatizó con una pizca de incomodidad..-es decir, tu y yo podemos estar juntos y yo no...-se mordió los labios..-estoy prometida con Saito.

Aoshi Shinomori apretó con fuerza sus manos al escuchar la palabra _prometida_ y aunque deseaba que eso fuera mentira o en todo caso, se hubiera resulto para beneficio suyo, desgraciadamente seguía prometida a ese Lobo. La mandíbula del ninja se tensó al pensar en el Lobo y suspirando con desgana, curvó sus labios.

-Desgraciadamente sigues prometida a Saito..-vio el dolor reflejado en ese rostro que tanto amaba..-no puedo romper esa unión al menos que...

-¡Pero no estamos prometidos de verdad!..-exclamó con rabia..-¡es solo un juego de ese asqueroso Lobo, además está casado!.

-Ya pero..-encogió los hombros..-los hombres podemos hacer eso..-soltó con frialdad.

Misao retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para golpearse la espalda contra la pared de la taberna, sus ojos seguía perplejos por las palabras de su ninja y aunque era cierto lo que le había contado, no dejaba de doler. Desgraciadamente este mundo aún seguía siendo machista y las acciones de ellos estaban bien vistas, sus ojos se abnegaron de lágrimas y un nudo se formó en su garganta. No quería acabar con Saito, es más, estaba convencida de que lo había planeado todo con un claro objetivo y era meterse en la vida de los demás para no aburrirse con la suya.

-Escúchame Misao..-le susurro el ninja con suavidad..-no voy a permitir eso y aunque tenga que fugarme contigo a otro País, no te voy a dejar aquí, ¿me oyes bien?..-le dijo con cariño al momento de acariciarle el rostro..-es más no voy a perder esta batalla, por que me juego a la dueña de mi corazón..-le guiñó un ojo..-pero debemos hacer las cosas correctamente y esas son luchar a muerte contra Hajime Saito.

-¿Y eso es bueno?..-preguntó con desconfianza.

-Si, por que él morirá..-sentenció con crueldad.

-¿Y cuando será el momento?..-le preguntó con temblor.

-Me voy hacía la comisaría para hablar con él por las buenas y si no atiende a ellas..-encogió los hombros..-escogeré mi segunda opción.

Misao se colocó de puntillas y con sus manos rodeo el cuello de Aoshi para poder llegar hasta esos labios que tanto amaba y deseaba.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante esa escena y volviendo hacía el interior del pasillo, sujetó con fuerza el pañuelo que tenía enganchado a su boca. Realmente adoraba a esta pareja, pero su sentimiento de protección hacía su nieta le impedía pensar con frialdad y actuaba como el abuelo protector que era, bueno, mejor dicho que tenía que ser, por que desgraciadamente él no era un ejemplo a seguir. Adoraba tanto a las mujeres que su corazón estaba dividido en miles de trozos dirigidos hacía ellas, son tan bellas y frágiles que no podía evitar enamorarse como un simple quinceañero.

Pero su plan estaba funcionando como debía ser y ahora sabía que lo primero para Aoshi Shinomori sería siempre su niñita.

---

Aún seguía en estado de schock ante la confesión del _rarito_ y por culpa de eso no se dio cuenta de que se había plantado enfrente suya y aunque poseía unos buenos reflejos, en estos momentos le habían dado la espalda.

Kamatari tuvo el tiempo suficiente para levantar su mano y estrellarla con firmeza en la mejilla de Hajime Saito. Y colocándose de acto seguido las manos en las caderas, le guiñó un ojo al momento de pasar con sensualidad la lengua por sus labios.

-¡¿A qué esperas bobalicón para recuperar a tu dichosa mujer?!..-le exigió con rabia..-¿quieres qué se vaya con Shiro?, pues déjame decirte que estás dejándole el camino libre a ese ninja..-puso morros ante la perplejidad del Lobo..-aunque antes de ir a por tu esposa, debes luchar contra Shinomori y de este modo cobraré mi sueldo acordado.

Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había quedado sin palabras.

-Venga bobo no te retrases más y soluciona las cosas que has perjudicado..-se cruzo de brazos..-ya sé que es muy divertido meterse en la vida de los demás, pero cuando se meten en la tuya no hace ni pizca de gracia, ¡que gente más cotilla!.

-¿Estás es tu ayuda?..-preguntó curioso.

-Si, ¿qué otra clase de ayuda te iba a ofrecer?..-le preguntó al momento de subirse con picardía la parte de abajo de su ropa..-¿o prefieres otra clase de ayuda más cariñosa?..-le lanzó un beso. Pero justo en ese momento le enseño su mano transformada en puño y con los ojos llenos de furia, se encaró con el Lobo..-¡déjate de chorradas y ves a recuperar aquello que estás a punto de perder por tu estúpida motivación a la hora de meterte en problemas sentimentales!.

Y nuevamente la sorpresa le dejó pasmado.

**Continuará.**

**Hola, cuanto tiempo sin actualizar pero la calor me agobia mucho y ahora mismo paso más tiempo allá que acá, (cosa que no debería ser así). **

**Después de pensar mucho sobre la participación de Kamatari Honjo, al final me decanté por esta. Os aseguro que había pensado un montón de ideas, pero creo que esto es la acertada.**

**Ante todo muchas gracias a TODOS los que habéis sido pacientes con el : Misao Koinshikawa, Natsumi Niikura, Cindy-Jhonny, Pami Anderson, Lorena, Junengrey.**

**Un saludo enorme.**


End file.
